A True, True Friend
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets) mA series of one shots about Dudley and Piggy's friendship and the antics and fun
1. Chapter 1

Dudley was very surprised that Piggy had brought the others to his production of Clueless but it meant a lot because he had meant what he had told her as he knew it wasn't easy but they belonged together feeling misty eyed, and saw Piggy hug him after the play as well as bringing him flowers seeing Gloria Stefani their penguin nuzzling Dudley.

"Aww, she likes you too which is very cute!" Piggy said making the light blue skinned male nod since he chuckled because they were going to Rowlf's like they always did seeing Gloria Stefani excited because of Martinis making Piggy curious.

"Yes, you can have martini but don't get sick on my boots okay?" Dudley said to the penguin but we're entering Rowlf's seeing the others there but curious about the suits listening to Piggy explain while sharing Martini with Gloria Stefani.

"She tried mine the night we all had to stay at the studio and she loves them since but it's okay but surprised and touched you got the others to come to my production of Clueless." Dudley said seeing her nod knowing he had needed her to be there for him.

That made Piggy smile because she knew they were very good parents to Gloria Stefani unaware that the others were watching finding them bonding cute plus Dudley saw Piggy get sleepy as she had an emotional day but woukd take her home seeing the penguin nuzzle her.

"Ssh, she needs her sleep but let's get her home." Dudley said to her leading Piggy to his car taking Piggy home putting her on the couch putting a blanket around her kissing her head seeing a smile on her face in sleep.

* * *

A/N

I had to write one shots about Dudley and piggy being friends after watching the ep Got Silk of Tne new show and Dudley was so very brave and speaking from his heart Pkus it took guts but his speech was very inspiring, and true in my opinion so I love this friendship that is budding.

This first one shot is set after Piggy and the otjers went to Dudley's pkay and he and Piggy are hanging out after it which is very cute


	2. Having A Picnic

"Dangit, nothing is going right, and I almost ruined that dress for Piggy but what's wrong with me?" Dudley asked himself while in his apartment since it was a tad late at night but here he was, working on something for Piggy and not very happy with how things were turning out unaware his little penguin was sensing he was flustered wanting to cheer him up.

"Sorry, but daddy is just stressed and didn't mean to worry you." Dudley said softly cuddling the penguin gently in his arms which was soothing just like when he carried it everywhere smirking a little.

"Maybe Dadfy just needs some sleep, as that might help." Dudley said yawning getting onto his bed seeing Gloria Stefani cuddle beside him.

At the studio later, Piggy was worried because Dudley wasn't there feeling scared in case something had happened to him but hearing footsteps and seeing him made her feel a bit relieved hugging him.

"Aw, such a good hug Piggy but you okay?" Dudley said seeing their penguin in his bag pop out making Piggy giggle knowing the penguin looked after Dudley when she wasn't there petting Tne penguin's head.

"I was worried, that something happened to you." Piggy said surprising him making him understand because he had admitted that he was her one true friend running a finger through her long blonde hair seeing her relax.

"Ssh, nothing's gonna happen to me but it's sweet you care." Dudley told her feeling her relax which relieved him because he cared about her plus she sensed he was tired guessing he'd been working hard knowing he'd needed an nap leading him to her dressing room.

"Dudley, you're my friend and you need to sleep so taking an nap will help you feel better and maybe we can get those chocolate pretzels eh?" Piggy said sitting him onto the bean bag chair putting a blanket around him seeing Gloria nuzzle Dudley

"We should let daddy rest, as he's tired but thank you for taking care of him as he needs us very much." Piggy told her seeing her dog there.

She was going to get snacks, hoping Dudley was sleeping humming to herself making the others curious because Piggy was in a good mood unaware it was because of Dudley seeing her putting chocolate pretzels on a plate for her and Dudley to share which made Kermit smirk because it was cute.

Dudley was surprised waking up and feeling better guessing Piggy had let him take an nap seeing Gloria there making him smile hearing the door open seeing Piggy enter with snacks smirking finding it cute.

"Yeah, we never got to try Tnem that day because I was trying to make friends remember?" Piggy said to him as he remembered that day because they had spent it together and then that night on Up Late with Piggy, he had admitted he was her one true friend.

"Mmm, these are good and glad we tried them since they're delicious!" Dudley said to her making her happy because she cared about him seeing Gloria Stefan beside him on the picnic rug making Dudley smirk because it was very sweet plus he was helping her discover the magic of friendship.

"You're welcome and maybe we should take an aerial dance class together." Piggy told him making him excited remembering he'd watched her and it had looked beauitful nodding

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories and hope people are liking it because it's cute and Dudley and Piggy are very cute together

This one is kinda inspired by something that happened today


	3. Pet Playdate

Piggy smirked seeing Dudley working or tidying her dressing room since her dog was being weird lately and causing mischief unaware it was jealous of Dudley's penguin since both Dudley and also Piggy gave it attention seeing Dudley singing softly holding a blanketed thing in his arm while finishing seeing it was his pension guessing Foo-Foo had scared it, since when Dudley had entered Piggu's dog had been chasing the penguin.

Dudley had wrapped the female penguin in her favourite blanket which he had made her since she needed comfort after what happened plus he sensed she was tired being a chick so was singing a lullaby to her unaware Piggy was by the doorway listening.

"O-Oh hey, Piggy as Gloria Stefan needed an nap because a certain dog scared her and was chasing her around the room but she just needed some cuddles." Dudley said softly making Piggy smile seeing Dudley's light blue cheeks go pink, which was cute.

"I'm sorry about Foo-Foo, as she's never acted this way before but at least you make Gloria happy along with me but I'll make sure my dog doesn't scare her since they should be friends like we are." Piggy said realising something.

"Maybe she has trouble making friends, so we can help them out like a play date." Piggy said seeing Dudley nod but hoped Gloria was okay but let her sleep since she had helped him fall asleep last night after stressing over something so hoped this idea of Piggy's would work.

Later, Dudley was brushing his penguin's feathers with a comb after bathing her but was happy she looked so cute wanting to put a bow on her deciding against it humming.

"Daddy is loving this, plus maybe you and Piggy's dog will be friends." Dudley said bit Tne penguin wasn't so sure seeing Piggy bring her dog in who was wearing a star shaped collar making the penguin gulp.

"You shoukd get going, as the show is starting soon and how can Up Late with Piggy go on without it's host?" Dudley said as they were leaving the room but closing the door.

"I don't get why my mistress likes some feathery runt like you, over me as your daddy might find you cute but I don't!" Foo-Foo said making Gloria whimper.

"I-I didn't mean to do it, as Piggy thinks we're both cute right?" she replied on a British accent which she had picked up from Dudley which made sense but was scared wanting Dudley giving Foo-Foo an idea.

If she could get that penguin to Dudley, she woukdn't have to play with it opening the door impressing Gloria as Tney were leaving Piggy's dressing room plus Gloria was hungry spying meatball sushi but it was the sushi she wanted.

When checking on them, Dudley saw the door was open making him panic not just Foo-Foo but more Gloria hoping they were okay guessing Foo-Foo knew how to open the door going to find them, but had an idea knowing Gloria liked his wine hearing hiccuping.

He saw Gloria on the kitchen counter drinking Martini making him chuckle cuddling her knowing right now, he was okay now he'd found her seeing an annoyed dog knowing Piggy woukd be very surprised.

"Daddy is so happy you're okay, as I was very scared because like Piggy you are important to me and guess Foo-Foo is jealous but it's not your fault so I can explain to Piggy." Dudley said unaware Piggy had heard knowing her dog was jealous

"It's Ojay Dudley, because them being friends is something we can work on." Piggy said as he nodded but they were hanging out like normal making the others smirk Pkus Gloria was drinking more wine stunning Kermit.

"She really likes wine, Kermit." Dudley said seeing Piggy nod but he found her and Dudley being friends sweet hoping Apache woukdn't meddle in this like how he'd almost turned Gonzo, Pepe and Rizzo against him by buying their loyalty.

* * *

A/N

Here's more but hope you like plus in this one, Dudley and Piggy are helping their pets become friends since Piggy's dog is jealous that Piggy pays attention to Gloria Stefan, Dudley's penguin


	4. Dealing With A Sore Ear

Dudley kept rubbing his left horn because it was bothering him and sore but was hiding it from the others especially Piggy seeing Gloria Stefan climb onto his lap sensing her father was sad and upset so wanted to cheer him up, by cuddling him which made Dudley smile a little like watching the Fashion Channel or being aroubd Piggy.

"Thanks sweetie as daddy's horn really hurts but he can't tell the others it hurts because he doesn't want to bother anybody." Dudley said patting Tne penguin chick's feathery head realising it was morning meeting time putting penguin stuff onto the plasma screen knowing it would keep Gloria happy, until he got back.

At the morning meeting, Dudley felt his horn really hurt as the others were being really loud so wasn't paying attention gritting his fang like teeth which was odd to the others plus noticed the goblin male looked like he was in pain.

"I'm fine, please don't worry!" Dudley said leaving the room making Kermit worry seeing Sam place a blue feathered wing on his shoulder.

"We should let piggy deal with him, as they have good chemistry like you and her." Sam told him as they nodded but saw Piggy wonder if Dudley was okay.

"We don't know, but maybe you can help him since you guys are good friends." Kermit said to her seeing her go to her dressing room hearing Dudley whimper making her anxious.

She saw Gloria Stefan point to Dudley's horn especially the left horn seeing stuff come out making her underdtand seeing he had an ear bug so he needed to see the doctor wondering why he hadn't to,d her.

"I didn't want to bother any of you plus it is just a horn bug." Dudley said rubbing his sore horn making her hug him hearing whimpers feeling tears soak her dress making her worry calling Tne doctor and not Dr Bunsen making Dudley smile a little.

"Ssh, it'll be okay as your health comes first, you know?" Piggy said to him as they were leaving the studio making Kermit curious wondering if Dudley was Ojay seeing Gloria Stefan drinking martini while left in Piggy's dressing room plus was watching penguin related shows

Later Dudley was back but not happy plus had a sore ear or a horn bug which the doctor had prescribed medicine for seeing Gloria Stefan hug him which helped a little because he was feeling sad so this was helping.

* * *

A/N

I felt like writing more since I got inspiration because I have a buggy ear and imagined Dudley having a sore horn or a ear bug but hiding it from the others, until Piggy finds out so she wants to help him out since they are best friends.


	5. Helping Piggy

"Piggy, how're you feeling after the surgery?" Dudley said.

It was the day after Piggy had gotten her surgery for her broken leg and she had been scared but after telling Kermit why and then doing Up Late with Piggy from the hospital had helped her feel better.

"My leg's in a cast Dudley, bit um coukd you help make it look fashionable?" Piggy asked him seeing him nod blushing since he knew she had returned to Tne studio but had to stay off her leg and use crutches to move around.

"Sure I can, because we're Tne same you know?" Dudley said as he was finding glitter getting excited since he and Piggy loved things like this plus had gotten her a tiara to cheer her up which she liked plus he had put a tiara on Foo-Foo since he had taken care of him while Piggy had been in hospital.

"Thanks Dud, you're very sweet you know?" Piggy said making him smile but that smile turned into a frown remembering being Tne Phantom of the Muppet Theatre and pranking Tne others.

"Dudley, you okay as you're frowning like somebody took away Ypur penguin?" Piggy said which made him sigh knowing Kermit knew and he wasn't proud of what he did but he had grown up a bit just like Piggy was doing

"Remember tnere was the Phantom of the Muppet Theatre, pulling pranks, like pretending to be a ghost among other things?" Dudley said.

"I remember, but why are you telling me?" Piggy asked him.

"I-I was the mysterious Phantom of the Muppet Theatre and even though it was hi,arious, I am not very proud of how I acted plus I grew up quite a bit, just like you are but you're not mad?" Dudley said expecting her to throw things.

"Dudley I'm not mad besides we've all done things in Tne padt that we're not proud of but it's okay plus we fit together." Piggy said hugging him which made him smile realising she was right but helping her up but Kermit was impressed by how she was dealing with this

At first when Dudley had joined the Up Late with Piggy crew he thought the phantom would return and cause chaos in Tne studio bit Dudley had been helpful and sweet to Piggy despite sometimes being angry at them like when Scooter almost broke the show.

"Sorry frog, I need to help Piggy okay?" Dudley said to him.

* * *

A/N

I got more inspiration for this series from the new ep Generally Inhospitable as Dudley was very sweet to Piggy like trying to show her that being in hospital wasn't so scary and using the vending machines to calm her down.

Also mucha gracias to Tne Spanish reviewer that reviewed which means a lot to me and I like Dudley being with Piggy

(btw my guy friend told me how Dudley used to be a prankster and Tne Phantom of the Muppet Theatre lol)

So in this one it's set the day after Piggy's operation and she's back at the studio but her leg is in a cast and using crutches to move aroubd so her leg can heal but Dudley is trying to cheer her up like making her cast look pretty, but he also reveals he was the Phantom of the Muppet Theatre that one time.

I hope people enjoy


	6. Kicking An Unwanted Thief Out

"What the heck is going on, out there?" Dudley asked hearing commotion unaware that a certain bad frog had gotten into the studio so was causing chaos since he knew about the one time Dudley had caused mayhem as his alter ego, Deadly the Phantom of the Muppet Theatre so was using that to cause mischief.

"Constant, quit it as we might get in trouble with the network plus Sam is like the network's spy meaning we'll get in trouble." Kermit told his mischievous Russian cousin but Constantine wasn't listening to him, giving Kermit an idea knowing Deadly could stop Constantine

"Dudley's with Piggy, if you want him." Scooter said to him seeing him go to Piggy's dressing room seeing Dudley brushing Piggy's hair making Kermit smile seeing how happy Dudley was.

"Dudley we might need Deadly's help, as Constantine is being a pain in our butt plus if Tne network finds out we're in trouble." Kermit told him making Dudley gulp.

"If Deadly gets loose in me, I might not be able to put him back in his cage." Dudley said bit Piggy kissing him made him do it putting on a certain black top hat with purple rims and a cloak chuckling softly.

"Just this once Ojay, Dud?" Kermit said as he nodded going to cause mischief for a good cause going after Constantine making Piggy smirk knowing Dudley could do it hearing Constantine surprised

Later Sam and the others wondered what had happened as Kermit explained that Dudley had helped take care of Constantine making Sam curious about what he meant

"Maybe we should just let the Phantom go okay?" Dudley said softly going to Piggy's dressing room making Piggy understand as she hugged him.

"Hey, you were awesome but you put Deadly back in his cage right?" Piggy said to him seeing him nod feeling her by his side.

"Yeah, nig yje network will be mad." Dudley told her but she understood and was explaining she and Kermit would smooth things over making him relieved.

"It was fun being him again, but I have you Piggy." Dudley said sitting on the floor playing with Gloria Stefan his pet penguin seeing him on his lap.

"It's fine, but it was okay Pkus the others don't know which is good." Dudley told her but Piggy was happy ge was happy playing with Foo-Foo making Kermit smile from cuteness

He had talked to Tne network president explaining what had happened but she understood along with Sam because he had seen what had happened through a web cam .

"That's a relief, as I was worried you guys would get in trouble." Dudley told him but was feeling a bit quiet but Piggy knew what would cheer him up, a tea party.

"Gloria Stefan and I are just gonna stay here, okay?" Dudley told her as she understood but she was explaining that a tea party would cheer him up seeing him smile because he liked tea.

"Thanks, but I know it'll be okay." Dudley told her drinking tea as Piggy giggled plus saw Gloria Stefan and Foo-Foo with them.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the one shots and hope that spanish reviewer likes.

In this one, Constantine is causing mischief so Kermit gets Dudley to break out his alter ego Deadly the Phantom of the Muppet Theatre to cause mischief on him.


	7. Ducking Out Of Work For The Day

Dudley and Piggy were tired because they and the others had been working hard with Up Late With Piggy so they were both tired and zoning off a lot but they knew the one puckmeup that helped, coffee deciding they needed coffee so was going to Starbucks but Piggy was wearing sunglasses so nobody would know it was her so they wouldn't be bothered plus Foo-Foo and Gloria Stefan were going with them since they were their pets.

Dudley didn't care if a certain little green buzzkill found out he skipped the morning meeting as he had put in a lot of style hours in so was needing a break getting in the limo Piggy normally travelled in realising it might draw attention to them.

"We should take my car, Piggy but it's still good plus if Kermit found out we skipped the morning meeting, I'm in trouble." Dudley said to her as they left the studio parking lot.

They were listening to music on the radio but they were singing since they both liked to sing plus found a parking space near Starbuck's getting out of the car plus were entering with Gloria Stefan in his arms because he didn't want her running off in here but they were ordering scones.

"Two frappes with shots of caramel please and a latte for the lady." Dudley said paying making the barista stunned realising who they were taking a photo on his phone making Dudley sigh as Piggy was carrying the tray to their table.

"Here we go, your first frappe just don't get too wild." Dudley said to his penguin seeing her drink but liking it drinking up making him smirk whi,e eating and drinking.

He then felt his phone go,off as his ringtone which was Popular from Wicked seeing it was Kermit guessing that barista had put the photo of them on Twitter but ignoring it and texting Kermit to calm him down.

"It's fine, just ignore him Dudley." Piggy said as he nodded but was on Kristin Choweth's Twitter but putting his phone away seeing Gloria Stefan pumped up making him smirk along with Piggy.

After coffee, they were at the mall trying on clothes like a fashion show making them chuckle but having fun and seeing a top hat store made Dudley sigh because it made him think of Deadly his alter ego making Piggy understand.

Later when they got back, Kermit was annoyed that both Dudley and Piggy had ducked out for the day making Dudley sigh because he knew it was Up Latevwith Piggy, not the Kermit Show knowing better humming to himself going to Piggy's dressing room with a smirk on his blue skinned face

* * *

A/N

Hehe have have more Dudley and Piggy or Dudiggy as I decided to call them but in this one the two are a bit exhausted and need a puckmeup so go to Starbucks and the mall


	8. Facing His Dentist Fear

Dudley chuckled as he was using magical paints he'd gotten from the Labyrinth plus had a magical paintbrush and was painting a castle since he and Piggy can go into it when he pointed it and said a spell, they could go inside it but something was bugging him as he had a sore tooth which bothered him when he ate, or smiled

He didn't want Piggy or the others to know he had a sore tooth because he didn't want to scare them so had kept it a secret despite whimpering in pain when he ate putting his hand on his light blue cheek where the sore tooth was.

He saw that Gloria Stefan his pet penguin was worrying seeing him whimper because of his tooth wanting to nuzzle him seeing Dudley stop making him worry running off making Dudley worry running after him.

Piggy and the otjers were freaking out hearing moaning thinking Deadly was back seeing Gloria Stefan nuzzle Piggy's leg guessing the penguin wanted to show her something, seeing Dudley enter holding his cheek making Kermit and Piggy exchange a worried look, guessing something was wrong but saw him whimper.

"M-My tooth really hurts, guys!" Dudley whimpered opening his mouth making Kermit curious at the goblin male's fangs seeing one looked sore and broken but the area around it was red making Piggy worry.

"Dud, we need to get that fang fixed!" she said making him gulp because it meant the dentist which he was afraid of, after a bad experience as a child.

"You need that fang fixed, as you can't eat, it hurts when you smile from what I see and if we get you to the dentist they can fix it.

Remember how when I broke my leg and I didn't want to go to hospital?" Piggy said to the blue skinned male making Dudley remember how he and Kermit had helped her plus he trusted her because she was his best friend going with her.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Piggy said as they were in the dentist's office and Dudley was sitting in the dentist's chair feeling anxious because he knew it would hurt making her underdtand hearing the dentist say he needed to pull the fang making Dudley pretty scared and shaky.

"Can you calm him, before you do,it as he's a little skittish?" Piggy said seeing the dentist nod numbing Dudley's cheek where the broken fang was but Piggy was holding Dudley's hand as Tne dentist pulled it putting it in a Tim

Piggy then grabbed it before the dentist could throw it away knowing what to do to cheer her friend up plus he would be groggy from Tne stuff the dentist did to calm him so was taking him back to Tne studio plus he needed to nap since sleep would do him good.

"Ssh just sleep Dud as I can handle the fashion thing plus you were pretty brave despite being scared." Piggy said wrapping a blanket around him kissing his head keeping the fang for later to put it under his pillow for later.

Later Dudley began to stir feeling pain in his cheek remembering he had went to Tne dentist guessing it had been pulled out guessing Piggy had tucked him in since he had been calmed down when that happened.

That night after putting his fang under his pillow and in pyjamas getting into bed, Dudley was out like a light unaware a tooth fairy had entered the room giggling softly at how cute her best friend looked sleeping cuddling what looked like a stuffed goblin near which added to tjevadorablness.

When Dudley woke up the next morning, he found gifts under the pillow including a toothbrush making him smirk

* * *

A/N

Hehe more of the antics and hope you guys like because I like this series

In this one shot, Poir Dudley had a sore fang and has to go to Tne dentist which he is afraid of since he was little which I can relate to.

But Puggy helps him out the way he helped her when she broke her leg


	9. Do You Wanna Have Some Snow Fun?

Dudley was surprised hearing Gloria Stefan his pet penguin squawking excitedly as he sat up in bed feeling a cold chill in his apartment but underdtood seeing Tne town blanketed in snow, knowing it looked like the Arctic to his pet knowing a snow storm had hit making the light blue skinned goblin male smirk because he and Piggy could have snow fun.

"Today is gonna be a good day, Piggy and I can hang out and do snow stuff like when we were kids." Dudley said changing into a purple sweater instead of his cardigan but smirked going to the studio wearing a purple scarf and ear muffs so his horns woukdn't freeze or get cold.

When he got to Tne studio, he saw some of Tne others goofing around in the snow surprised that Janice and Sam were throwing snow balls plus had hit Kermit making Dudley grin seeing Piggy joining in making Dudley shy.

"Aw c'mon, just like when we were kids!" she said holding his slender light blue skinned hand making Dudley's cheeks go pink making Sam chuckle as Janice did that to him.

Dudley chuckled hitting Kermit a lot with snowballs but Piggy was impressed by his aim remembering he was good at snow games hearing him giggle which surprised Tne others

"We should get inside, as it's getting cold." Kermit told the others seeing Dudley and Piggy up to something as they were building a snow Kingdom plus had built a snow king and queen but Tne icy weather was making Tnem shiver seeing Gloria Stefan nuzzle their legs which gave Dudley an idea.

"Penguins keep warm, by huddling together." he said his fangs chattering from the cold as he and Piggy huddled together which felt good blushing but both of them sneezed.

They were in the studio but pretty cold drinking tea but in blankets since they had built a fort out of blankets which made the others chuckle and Kermit surprised hearing sneezes from inside seeing both Dudley and Piggy asleep which he admitted was very cute.

* * *

A/N

hehe after watching the season one finale for the Muppets, I wanted to update but I perver Dudley being with Piggy than her with Kermit since Dudley is helping her grow into a better person.

In this one, a snow storm hits meaning snow fun for everybody especially Dudley and Piggy which is adorable.

I hope peopke like Princessa Un Kin enjoy


	10. Taking Care Of An Nadty Cold

"Uuh, I don't feel so good but it was from the other day when Piggy and I were out in the snow so I hope she's okay." Dudley said blowing his stuffy nose into tissues because he didn't feel so hot

"Yes you're not well dear boy, as your head is stuffed up like your nose dripping with mucus and your throat is sore plus I bet Piggy is sick too." Deadly said to him because he was taking care of Dudley since he sensed Dudley needed him.

"I need to go to the studio, to help Piggy." Dudley said coughing making Deadly worry knowing that Dudley was going to make himself worse seeing him getting ready grabbing his man bag which had Gloria Stefan his penguin in it along with other things.

Deadly was concerned for him but could hear Dudley coughing, sneezing and not feeling so good so kept an eye on him stunned that Piggy had a bad cold too and was cuddling Foo-Foo making Dudley hug her.

"Aw, you have a bad cold too?" Dudley asked her.

She nodded as he was sitting beside her on the floor seeing blankets being wrapped around them gently by Deadly and was putting ice packs on their heads since it would cool their fevers down.

"Just rest, as it'll do you good." Deadly told them going for now but would check,on Dudley later which surprised Kermit when he walked into Piggy's dressing room knowing Dudley was sick just like Piggy so was letting them be.

Later that night back at the apartment Deadly was wrapping a blanket around Dudley because he was pretty dosed up and saw him sneezing and coughing knowing fluids and TLC would help his dear boy get better.

"Sorry if I get you sick, Deadly because you're helping me feel better." Dudley said softly making Deadly underdtand explaining he woukd be fine making Dudley smile weakly.

Deadly then was fetching Dudley's penguin slipper socks putting them on Dudley's feet because he hadn't worn socks meaning it could make his cold worse which he didn't want to see happen tucking Dudley into his sofa bed.

Dudley was lying on his side but Gloria Stefan was there beside him since she knew cuddles could help Dudley feel better making Deadly smile because it was cute so was leaving him be.

The next morning, he saw Dudley still sleeping but making him pancakes with smiley faces on them to cheer him up because he could hear he was stuffed up still seeing Dudley's phone buzz seeing him sit up weakly.

"It's Kermit, as,ing if I was up to coming in today." Dudley said blowing into a tissue making Deadly smile.

"You should rest as it'll help you get over your cold." Deadly told him seeing him drink coffee coughing like crazy along with sneezing eating the pancakes which made Deadly happy because he cared about him knowing he would get better.

Plus he was stunned that Dudley had followed Kermit and Piggy to Thailand because he thought Kermit might hurt Piggy's heart again plus surprised Dudley had ridden an elephant among other things.

* * *

A/N

hehe have more antics because they're adorable and Dudley and Piggy are meant to be together so hope you like, plus this one is related to the last one

Dudley has an nasty cold along with Piggy from the snow day when they'd stayed out in the snow so can help each other get better


	11. Cheering Piggy Up

"She's gonna love this, since food is one of her favourite things." Dudley said wearing a magenta apron and wearing purple oven gloves because he was baking treats for Piggy

Deadly smirked because it was sweet knowing that his friend was doing something nice for Piggy but was making cake along with brownies and cookies but adding love into the mix humming to himself

It was a slow day at the studio so Piggy was in a bad mood but he wanted to cheer her up, hear her laugh so maybe this would work for her.

"Deadly, you okay?" Dudley asked deep in thought seeing his mischievous alter ego quiet

"Don't worry, dear boy I'm fine but just thinking plus Piggy will love it you know?" Deadly said to him smelling the smell that came with baking

A while later the cake was done along with the cupcakes and cookies but Tne smells wafting from Tne kitchen made the others curious.

"I was baking treats for Piggy, if you must know since it's a slow day and I get bored." Dudley told them making Kermit smile knowing Dudley was being sweet.

"She's gonna love them Dudley. But the kitchen smells good." Sam said as the kitchen became a smell safari for his beak making Janice giggle seeing Piggy smile seeing Dudley in his apron and oven mitts which were adorable hugging him.

"Wow, you baked treats for me just to cheer me up?" Piggy asked him seeing the blue skinned goblin male nod.

She kissed his cheek making Dudley giggle as Deadly chuckled knowing that Dudley would react to this like this.

He heard Gloria Stefan hyper since he'd let the penguin lick the spoon because she had been curious so had brought Dudley out of swoon mode giggling softly.

"Since when did you learn how to bake?" Piggy asked him while he was cleaning up so the Swedish Chef woukdn't freak out that somebody else had been in his kitchen

"My mother taught me, when I was little." Dudley told her making her smile imagining him as a little kid baking with his Mom making Deadly smile because he remembered watching Dudley bake with their Mom feeling a lump in his throat.

"It's okay to be sad, Deadly." Dudley whispered softly so that Piggy coukdn't hear him even though she coukd see Deadly like he did wondering if he was okay.

"He was choked up, because it made him remember when we baked with Mom as he is very Swert despite being mischievous." Dudley to,d her seeing Deadly wiping tears away but Dudley was hugging him.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and this one was inspired by Tne memtal image of Dudley wesring oven mitts and one thing led to another in my mind.

During a slow day at the studio and Piggy in a grumpy mood, Dudley decides to do some baking so he can cheer her up.


	12. Blame It On The Martini

**A/N**

 **hehe I felt like updating after reading the series so far so could not help myself because Dudley/Piggy is adorable plus I hope in season 2 of Muppets, that these two get closer hehe**

 **This one is mischievous but sweet and I hope you guys like because when I heard somebody on one of my podcasts drinking Godiva Chocolate Martini, Dudley came to me since we know our goblin boy loves his Martini like Gloria Stefan so being sleep deprived, this came to me since Dudley would want comfort from Piggy but nothing bad happens I promise, just cuteness.**

 **In this one, after being dared to drink a dozen Godiva Choco,ate Martinis, Dudley is drunk which worries both Deadly and Puggy so they help him get home but tend to him which is adorable.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was early mornijg and Dudley was drunk after hanging out at Rowlf's with the others plus he had tried and fallen in love with the Godiva Chocolate Martini so Constantine had dared the fashionable but sweet goblin to drink a lot which had worried not just the others but Piggy, knowing that Constantine being immature making others do dangerous things like making Dudley drink a dozen glasses of chocolate Martinis seeing Deadly there

He looked just as worried as Piggy knowing that Dudley was working on making friends so thought Constantine wanted to be his friend making Piggy surprised because Constantine making Dudley do things like this was not how to make a friend hearing Dudley hiccuping and giggly from the chocolate.

"We shoukd get him hone, before he gets into trouble or the bad frog encourages him." Deadly said seeing Piggy agree carrying Dudley on her back which impressed Deadly hearing Dudley talk and sing drunk which was amusing if they weren't so worried and when they got to Dudley's living quarters at the studio, they were tending to him.

Deadly felt terrible seeing his dear boy in a drunken state but knew Piggy woukd help since he had cleaned his brother up and put him in his mad hatter pyjamas and slipper socks since Dudley's toes got cold easily without wearing them which Piggy found adorable.

"We shoukd get pain killers into him, as he's gonna be pretty sore in the morning well you know what I mean." Piggy said seeing a sad look written over Deadly's face wondering what was wrong.

"I should have stopped him from drinking a dozen or gotten Rowlf to cut him off but he wanted to impress Cobstantine and now he's like this." Deadly said

"I'll bet Kermit knows and provably tell Constantine to leave Dud alone but we can help Dudley since Sufar helps hangovers." Piggy said.

Deadly smiled but hearing Dudley singing the Unbirthday song making a smile cross his face knowing what would make him and Dudley happier, reading their favourite story to him seeing Piggy leave since he could take care of Dudley from here

"He'll be fine Piggling, trust me but you need yourvrest too." Deadly said seeing her go but reading aloud which she could hear leaving Dudley's living quarters hoping he would be okay.

Later that day at the studio the others noticed Piggy was distracted because Dudley was hung over thanks to Constantine which made her mad making Kermit nod in agreement because he'd heard how hung over Dudley was

"He's sleeping in his living quarters but I hope he's okay as he needed help thanks to your immature cousin." she said making him agree seeing Dudley there wearing a blanket aroubd his body coveting his pyjamas hugging her seeing Deadly.

"Somebody was worried thinkig you were mad at him but I explained it was Constantine's fault but he's doing a bit better than earlier." he whispered knowing Kermit coukdn't see him

"Ohh you Poir, sweet goblin it's okay but you should just rest." Piggy said.

"I guess, Piggling." Dudley said sitting in the bean bag chair seeing Gloria Stefan there worried hearing Dudley snore knowing he would feel better soon.


	13. Going On Vacation

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more of the stories but loving Dudley/Piggy but Summer can be lonely so I like where this is going plus Piggy and Dudley going on a cruise sounds awesome and I know how the season finale for Muppets ended but in honesty, I like Dudley/Piggy more.**

 **So in this one it's nearly Summer vacation so Piggy and Dudley decide to go,on a cruise together to make Summer fun.**

 **I hope that people like and imagining Dudley and Piggy running a marathon hehe**

* * *

It was almost summer meaning vacation for Tne Up Late with Piggy crew making Dudley worry because it meant three months of being without Piggy until Fall guessing she was the same so was keeping it under wraps how he felt about summer break while getting Piggybready making her guess he was upset about break plus was inviting him to go,on a cruise with her making the light blue skinned goblin male ecstatic

"Of course I do Piggling, as I get lonely Duringbthe next three months so Fall makes me a happy goblin." Dudley said spraying perfume on her which was Vera Wang's Bejeweled since when buying perfumes for her, he smelt them to make sure they were perfect for her.

After Piggy left the dressing room, Dudley did a victory dance seeing Deadly giggle knowing this woukd help his dear boy not be alone this summer as they high fived knowing not to let Kermit know because he woukd blow a fuse like the Thailand thing

He was cuddling Gloria Stefan explaining they were going on a cruise with Piggy which was making happiness nearly squirt out of his nose making Deadly giggle at Dudley's excitement so later woukd help him pack for such a vacation watching thevshow from Tne wings smirking at Piggy being the queen of late night talk shows.

Dudley coukdn't stop smiling looking at Piggy being confident like when she broke her leg so was blushing hearing some of the guys snicker at this making Sam hiss because he understood having a crush on Janice.

After the show, Dudley was packing for the cruise with Deadly's help talking about things and making decisions about what to pack knowing there woukd be formal nights meaning Dudley could dress like the prince he felt like Ibside but concealed making Dudley giggle.

"Yeah, you're right Deadly but this will be an adventure." Dudley said almost done knowing Piggy might need help packing seeing Deadly nod going downstairs to where Piggy's dressing room was helping her pack which she found sweet, since he was helping her sort out what clothes she wanted to take

"Thanks, my goblin prince." Piggy said kissing him making his light blue cheeks go pink like her but giggling while finishing packing high fiving each other since they were going in a few days keeping it a secret from the others because they would be stunned especially Kermit

Deadly was humming Here Comes the Bride making Dudley blush rolling his eyes at him so was going to their living quarters since they needed sleep and very excited about the cruise lying awake talking but imagining what it would be like.

A few days later, Dudley and Piggy were at the Royal Caribbean cruise terminal but Dudley was in awe at the massive cruise ship along with Deadly Getying excited making Piggy smirk at him being cute since this was his first cruise.

They were getting on board but loving the splendour making Piggy giggle goingbto their stateroom


	14. A Happy Birthday Surprise

Piggy was excited sijce it was almost Dudley's birthday and being his friend she wanted to celebrate it so had kept this from the others in case they stuck their noses into it sijce they didn't know Dudley like she did do wanted him to have a good birthday and not a bad one, hearing him singing which was rare for her to hear despite that one time on her show when she had froze up

He was singing In A World of My Own from Alice in Wonderland making her smile knowing how it had been his favourite book growing up in wherever he came from so saw him almost jump when she gently put a hand on his cardigan since he had been in the zone.

"Don't do that, Piggy, you scared me!" Dudley said catching his breath.

"Sorry Dud, but you sing sweetly." sbhe said making his cheeks go pink unaware his twin brother was visiting for his birthday hoping he wouldn't know or the others didn't know because he didn't want a big deal.

"Y-Yeah, it he,ps when I'm stressed Piggling but it's all good now you're here." Dudley said making her giggle because he was very sweet so wanted to do something special for his birthday humming.

Kermit wondered what she was doing because she wouldn't tell him or the others but guessed it was Dudley's birthday so was guessing she was doing something for him which was very sweet seeing she'd gotten a Wonderland themed cake from the bakery

"He's gonna love it, but this is very sweet only his brotjer Deadly can be tricky." Kermit said making her guess that was why he was worried and stressed to the point of singing.

He nodded frowning hearing mischievous laughter seeing Constantine there with presents surprising them.

"They're for Dudley, as we're friends but I hope he's okay as he seemed a bit sad." Constantine told them making them happy that he cared about Dudley hearing laughter seeing a magenta furred goblin girl helping decorate.

"I'm Crystal, Dudley's niece but he is very special which you know about because you must be my uncle's friends." she told them.

"Well Piggy is his best friend, but you're cute for a goblin." Kermit said seeing her adjust her glasses decorating using her magic to help seeing a top hat wearing goblin in a cloak knowing it was Deadly impressing Constantine making Kermit roll his eyes.

"No tricks as your brother deserves a happy birthday." Kermit said seeing Deadly nod plus had brought a gift wrapped in moon and star wrapping paper making them curious but Crystal saw Piggy go find Dudley who was playing with Gloria Stefan which was cute.

"Oh hey Piggy what's going on?" Dudley asked.

"Could you maybe come with me?" Piggy said as he nodded following her but surprised by what was unfolding since it looked like Wonderland guessing Deadly had helped seeing Crystal nod hugging him.

"Yes, since he explained how you like those stories and the Mad Hatter so he couldn't resist." she said to him mamimg Dudley chuckle because this time was a good birthday.


	15. Too Much Sun

_A/N_

 ** _I got inspiration from my best guy friend today in Starbuck's as we were talking about things especially Deadly and Dudley and with it being a hot day, this had to be written even if it seems odd that Dudley got sunburnt or allow himself to be._**

 ** _It's a hot summery day and the others are enjoying a day at the beach where Dudley after forgetting to put on sunscreen gets sunburnt_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy because I like writing about Dudley/Piggy because they fit well together_**

* * *

"Ah, this is a good thing that the heat is here since we can use a pinch of summer after that dreadful weather!" Dudley said sitting in a sun lounger since being a hot day most of the muppets were enjoying the summery weather so was at the beach.

"Yep, plus Gloria Stefan seems to like the ocean but you okay or need sunscreen?" Piggy said seeing Dudley shake his blue skinned head because being a big goblin, he could take care of himself

He was playing in the ocean with Gloria Stefan but feeling not so good since the sun was pretty hot and getting red making Piggy gasp and Gloria Stefan worry.

"Ow, ow!" Dudley said getting annoyed walking out of the ocean making Piggy scared seeing Dudley was sunburnt badly so needed to get out of the sun grabbing aloe Vera rubbing it over him which was kind of soothing because the burn hurt plus he felt really sleepy.

"Here, you need to drink to stay cool." Piggy said to him unaware his twin brother Deadly was stunned seeing Dudley sunburnt all over feeling scared knowing how to help because a baking soda bath would soothe his burn seeing Dudley sleeping, putting a sun hat on his head.

"That should keep the sun off your head, so your brain doesn't melt dear boy." Deadly said making Piggy smirk but she found it cute

"He just needs to take a baking soda bath to take care of it, but he's gonna be sore." Deadly said to her seeing her nod but later saw Dudley wearing a shirt and trousers because his cardigan annoyed the burn so was helping her out hiding how sore the burn was.

"I'll be fine Piggling, just focus on being the best host of late night TV." Dudley told her seeing her leave but was concerned about him seeing him sigh drinking ice tea which was helping because the sun had made him denydrated.

Deadly smirked as he saw Dudley sleepy but stared at the burn that was over his twin brother including the claw Mark on his forehead which had been from an accident that had happened when he and Dudley were little but it hurt.

"Rest up dear boy, as everybody is worried about you especially Piggy but the burn makes you look cute." Deadly told him.

He was understanding but saw his twin brother sit beside him knowing his light blue skin was burnt knowing it would get better letting him rest seeing Gloria Stefan wanting cuddles letting her on his lap seeing a sleepy smirk on Dudley's face which was cute kbowing he needed rest


	16. Taking Care Of A Little Piggy

_A/N_

 ** _Hehe more cuteness for this series as I love where it's going_**

 ** _In this one, a magical mishap thanks to Deadly turns Piggy into a kid so Dudley kind of has to take care of her leading to cuteness but these two are cute_**

* * *

"Why did you do this, was it your magic acting up again?" Piggy asked seeing Dudley nod because he had been practising a spell and one of Deadly's pranks had made him flustered accidentally turning some of Tne others into kids but he hadn't meant to but he thought Piggy looked more cure little.

"Yes, Deadly made me flustered and now this happened but it should wear off." Dudley said seeing her on his lap which was nice.

He just hoped that the others didn't see Piggy this way or they and the network would freak but right now she wanted to play giving him an idea going to the park since that might help seeing her excited which was adorable.

"Okay, but we need to make sure the others don't see because they might freak or think I did this on purpose." Dudley said seeing her hug his leg which was helping him feel better but smirked revealing his fangs

"It'll be okay, as they won't know and it could be fun." she said as he nodded using the back entrance out of Tne studio so nobody would see and once they got to the park, they were having fun making Dudley chuckle since this was relaxing.

He was taking photos on his phone so he would remember this day knowing the others might be upset.

* * *

"Dudley, you seen Piggy as we need her and it's like she went off the grid without telling us but she must have told you since you're her friend." Scooter said.

Dudley nodded explaining that piggy had been doing some errands but would be back seeing him leave hearing gentle snores on his couch.

Piggy or her in her age regressed state was asleep with a blanket around her since the park had worn her out hoping Tne spell woukd wear off soon fixing a snack finding juice boxes which was adding to this cure day putting scones onto plates seeing her begin to stir yawning and stretching.

"Aww, I'm still little but maybe the show can be cancelled since they'll figure out it was you and I don't want you in trouble." she said.

"It's okay Piggling, we'll figure it out together but you are very adorable right now so don't worry." Dudley said seeing her nod knowing he was right seeing Deadly there smirking as Dudley frowned at his twin brother.

"Having a good day, bro with little Piggy?" Deadly asked chuckling making Piggy mad as he was the reason she was like this jumping on him grabbing his top hat jumping off.

"Hey give that back, as it's mine!" Deadly said annoyed seeing Dudley giggle at what she had done.

"Turn her back to normal, and I'll give it back!" Dudley said as Deadly relented snapping his gloved fingers seeing Piggy back to normal seeing Dudley give Deadly his top hat back seeing him leave

"Thanks Dudley, as you were awesome helping me and then standing up to Deadly like that." she said kissing him making him giggle


	17. Nightlight

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and this one was inspired by another idea me and my guy friend Artie came up with at Starbucks because it is cute.**

 **So for this one, Dudley is having trouble sleeping so used an night light to help but hides it from the others for fear they might make fun of him but Piggy helps him out**

* * *

It was early morning in his living quarters but Dudley was Fibding it hard to sleep lying awake in his bed snuggling his Mad Hatter plush but it was like being a little goblin which was making him sigh knowing one thing that helped, his night light hoping that the others didn't know especially Piggy in case they made fun of him.

He saw a soft, comforting glow cast across his bedroom in his living quarters yawning feeling sleepy cuddling his Mad Hatter plush passing out into sleep.

Later he stirred rubbing sleep from his eyes having good dreams getting dressed putting his Mad Hatter plush under his pillow going down to the studio getting breakfast making himself coffee to wake himself up hoping the others didn't know

"You okay, as you seem a little tired?" Piggy said hearing Dudley yawn while attending to her

"I just found it hard to sleep last night, that's all." Dudley said to her making her understand but was wondering why seeing him yawn because he needed his beauty sleep.

Later that night, Dudley was getting ready for bed brushing his fangs but wearing black and purple pyjamas and wearing a top hat style night cap climbing into bed but grabbing his Mad Hatter plush plugging in his night light which was rainbow colours humming Rainbow Connection.

It was making him drowsy which was a good idea but falling asleep snoring unaware Piggy had seen smirking at how cute Dudley was guessing he had trouble sleeping leaving him be since he needed his rest hoping he would be okay.


	18. Helping Deadly Make Friends

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more as I had a head canon where Dudley has Aspergers like Constantine and that Piggy knows about this.**

 **In this one, Dudley is helping his mischievous twin brotner Deadly who also has Aspergers and he and Piggy help him learn to make friends.**

* * *

Piggy heard mischievous laughter in the studio, guessing it was Deadly causing mischief as Dudley was seeing her go to where Deadly was seeing him pulling mischief, scaring the others seeing Deadly there in his top hat and cloak wearing his mask chuckling.

"Deadly, quit scaring everybody as we need to prepare for Piggy's show." Dudley said to his mischievous twin brother.

Deadly sighed stopping not giving them eye contact since he had Aspergers making Piggy wonder what was wrong, as Dudley was explaining making her understand.

"He went to our safe zone, where we can be okay." Dudley told her making seeing him go to a room but heard the sound of an organ knowing it was Deadly.

"He just is calming down, since he finds it hard to make friends like us." Dudley said opening the door seeing bean bag chairs, desk lights, books, Deadly's things like his organ which he was playing right now.

"Dear boy, it's okay as Piggy wasn't mad at you but just annoyed because we were working on that." Dudley told Deadly seeing him hug him despite not giving Piggy eye contact.

"I-I guess dear boy, but it takes me quite a bit to get used to new peopke or goblins remember?" Deadly told him seeing him nod.

"Deadly is like me when it comes to new people or goblins until he feels okay around Tnem so he mainly hangs out here but maybe we xan help him." Dudley said to her seeing Deadly drinking tea.

"How can we, help him?" Piggy asked him.

"To help him make friends, like us." Dudley said.

She understood because maybe Deadly's antics were just him trying to get attention so was going over to him seeing the so called Phamtom of the Muppets scared and shaking like a leaf.

"It's okay, as it's odd seeing you like this." Piggy said as Deadly nodded putting on his mask which made hi feel a bit better

"Yeah, I just need time to get used to you like my brother did so wearing my mask helps when I am like this." Deadly said as he was drinking ice tea.

"I'm sorry, if I was bugging you while my brother was trying to help you get ready but I was just having fun plus my brother really likes you." Deadly said seeing Dudley's cheeks go pink at that making her smile."It's

"You need friends that want to do things that you do, you know?" Piggy said as Deadly snorted.

Dudley smirked as he was letting Deadly make up his mind on his own but hoped he was okay.

"I do want your help, okay?" Deadly said making him grin.

"Atta boy, as we can help you but slowly." Dudley said hugging him as Piggy joined in seeing Deadly smile which was cute.


	19. Enjoying A Good Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories.**

 **In this one it's a hot day so Dudley and Piggy are having tea Pkus Piggy let's Deadly do stuff on her show if he behaves.**

 **I had Deadly on my mind this morning, in writing class since I was wearing a cloak since Deadly wears a cloak.**

 **I hope you like, since I like Dudley/Piggy and wish the new show on ANC had been renewed you know?**

* * *

"Mmm, this tea is really good Dudley!" Piggy said.

"Yeah, since we Brits love our tea, Piggy." Dudley told her.

It was a hot day so both Dudley and Piggy were having tea which was refreshing, plus they had been working at the studio hard hearing singing

"It must be Deadly, you know?" Dudley said

"Wow, he's good just like you." Piggy said.

Dudley nodded as he knew that his brother loved to sing, like him and do magic giving Piggy an idea.

"Maybe he can do,it, on the show if he behaves." Piggy told Dudley.

"Awesome, as he gets bored at the studio." Dudley told her.

He knew his twin brother was shy, but he could help him feel brave.

Piggy was drinking tea seeing Gloria Stefan on Dudley's lap, which was cute because she knew that he liked being her dad, and looking after her.

* * *

Deadly was excited because Dudley had told him what Piggy had said, chuckling because his twin brother was being cute.

"Yep, if you behave you know?" Dudley said high fiving him.

"I-I can try, dear boy but you know how mischievous I can get." Deadly said to him.

Dudley saw Jim drinking tea to cool down, which was understandable because it helped him relax.

He saw Piggy join them, making Deadly a little nervous making Dudley understand knowing he just needed time to get used to things.

"Hey, it's fine as you'll get used to it, plus your brother can help." Piggy assured him

Deadly nodded breathing deep, seeing Dudley hug him which was helping him relax.

"You'll be fine, just be yourself you know?" Dudley assured him seeing Kermit.

"Piggy let him do tricks on the show, as long as he behaves." Dudley told him.

Kermit hoped so, as he remembered the last time Deadly had been at the theatre, causing total chaos hoping Dudley was right.


	20. Popping The Question

**A/N**

 **Mucha gracias/thank you to my Mexican Amiga Un Princesa Kin and you blew my mind as I had no clue that Deadly/Dudley was a dragon, one of my favoure mythical creatures but it makes sense, looking at Dudley as he has Shen long whiskers plus I love the idea of him and Piggy being parents hehe**

 **In this one, Dudley is proposing to Piggy, p,us shows her his dragon side which she likes plus is curious.**

 **I can see him eating Chinese food and celebrating Chinese New Year**

* * *

Dudley was feeling shy, because his dragon magic was going nuts Pkus he had not to,d anybody, that he and Deadly were both dragons plus now he was proposing to Piggy he felt he had to show her.

 _What if she freaks, once I tell her?_

 _Maybe Deadly can help, if he's not too busy or causing chaos._

"Woah, she likes you, for you so take her for a flight!" Deadly said.

Dudley was scratching his chin, under his long Shen long style whiskers but he guessed it woukd be fun, taking Piggy for a flight since he flew sometimes, since he hid his dragon stuff from Tne otjers.

Piggy was astounded, seeing a scaly tail poking out of Dudley's trousers seeing his wings.

"Yeah I'm dragonese, Deadly too." Dudley said seeing her kiss him.

"Let's go, my dear dragon." Piggy said as he chuckled.

"One diversion coming up, Dudley!" Deadly yelled setting off a fire alarm.

He knew that his brotjer so deserved Piggy, as they clicked seeing zKermit along with Bunsen helping everybody out of the studio wondering who the heck pulled Tne alarm.

"Deadly, that thing isn't a toy you can pull, and didn't you hear the story of the boy that cried Wolf?" Kermit said seeing Deadly roll his eyes.

"Oh shut it, Constantine does it too you know?" Deadly said.

"Constantine is different, Deadly." Kermit said.

Pkus the dragonese phantom of Tne Muppets had ordered Chinese takeout since he was craving it seeing it was here along with fortune cookies.

"Mmm, I missed Tjis stuff, but Dudley said we had to hide being dragons." he said unaware Sam had heard and his beak was wide open.

Later, Dudley was back beaming with pride, with Piggy on his back as she said yes, hiding his wings and tail.

"This shall be good news, to tell the otjers." he said

"Yep, my Swert dumpling." Piggy replied seeing Deadly there.

"So, did you pop the question?" he asked.

"Yep, we're getting married hehe." Dudley said.

He wondered why Sam was scared, making Deadly shrug his shoulders inaware Tne eagle heard him say he and Dudley were dragons.


	21. Shedding

**A/N**

 **Hehe, more of the stories.**

 **In this one, Dudley is going through shedding bit Deadly and Piggy help him and Piggy finds it cute**

 **I hope you guts like.**

* * *

Dudley wasn't feeling like himself Pkus he was shedding which was like moulting which was awkward but he felt embarrassed because he could not let the otjers see, especially Piggy since she was the only one who knew his secret looking at himself in the mirror.

"Dangit, my scaly skin is shedding not good!" he said Getying baby powder.

It helped his tender skin stay smooth when shedding his scales seeing there were some in his bed sighing hoping nobody would see.

"Ugh, I feel so unlike me..." he said passing out.

Deadly was understanding seeing his brother was shedding, since he'd already went through it getting Piggy.

She was stunned seeing scales over Dudley's room but understood after Deadly explained

"Poor Dud, but I can help him out." Piggy said seeing Deadly making tea using his flame to boil Tne kettle regardless of setting the fire alarms off.

"This is how he and I make tea by using our dragon flame." Deadly said.

She was impressed seeing Dudley begin to stir, smelling tea feeling weak from shedding.

"Piggling, you came?" Dudley said softly.

"Yes, but you're gonna be okay?" Piggy replied.

"Yes, as dragons she'd scales but we grow new ones." Dudley said seeing Deadly nod guessing his brotner hadn't to,d his bride to be.

"His skin is tender at the moment, from shedding but he'll be okay in a few days." Deadly said.

Piggy was seeing that her fiance's skin was gentle right now, but it was like he was sick making Deadly nod.

"Shedding scales takes a lot out of him, so yeah Pkus we store them in our memory boxes." Deadly said finding Dudley's which looked like a Chinese puzzle box

"Can I see?" Piggy asked as Dudley nodded, using one of his claws to open it.

Inside were many things like photos, baby photos, trinkets but saw a Purpke pouch, which Deadly was taking out.

"Time to add to it." he said opening it, revealing scales and baby fangs.

"Wow, Dudley's baby fangs are so cute!"piggy said.

He "Vareful, as dragon fangs and scales hold magic, one of the many reasons Dudley had to hide being one." Deadly said.

He was using tweezers to pick up most of the scales off the floor putting them into Tne pouch impressing Piggy.

"You may be Tne mischievous one, but youndo care about Dudley." Pig"Yes, gy said.

"Yes, but we need to let him rest." Deadly said hearing Dudley snore.

She nodded but would check on Dudley later, seeing Janice and Sam reading bLater, ooks to do with Chinese dragons.

Later, she was bringing Dudley food sering him sleepily stir stretching, happy she was here.

"Yeah, I was worried about you." Piggy said.

"I see, but thanks as I hope the otjers can handle my sevret." Dudley said softly because he knew that he would have to reveal it sooner or later.

"Ssh Swertie, I love you and that's all that matters." Piggy said.


	22. A Magical Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and a party is happening in this one.**

 **It's Chinese New Year and Dudley is excited being Tne dragon he is, but Deadly is surprised by Piggy's loyalty after overhearing her defend Dudley**

 **I hope that you like, as I love this ship.**

* * *

It was the new year and Dudley and Deadly were excited because they celebrated Chinese New Year being Chinese dragons so Dudley was in his living quarters working on preparations for the party, and had made favours like beauitful fans and chopsticks.

"I bet you made one for Piggling, right?" Deadly asked wearing robes.

"Yes, of course I did!" Dudley said handing him a gift box wrapped in red as they gave each otner presents on Chinese New Year.

Piggy had gotten Dudley a gift, since she had researched this holiday as it was important to her fiancé and Deadly.

"I can't believe you're marrying a dragon, but it's your life." Sam said.

"Dudley is not like the mean dragons in stories, plus Chinese dragons are good, and kind but sweet." Piggy said.

"What about Deadly, then?" Sam asked.

"He's harmless, so cool your feathers!" Piggy said.

Deadly had overheard them, knowing how humans thought about dragons so happy Piggy was so accepting of Dudley.

"Thanks, for what you said as growing up, Dud and I had to deal with jerks running from us so it's good you're not one of them." Deadly said.

"Dudley and I have known each other, for a long time so yeah." Piggy said.

Dudley wondered what was going on but Deadly was sweeping it under the rug seeing they were going to hang lanterns, so was helping him to make the studio look more fend shui for the party.

Plus Dudley wanted to light torches which involved using his dragon flame seeing the coast was clear, unleashing it lighting the torches impressing Piggy even though the alarms went off.

"Tnat's my boy, but good thing Tne otjers didn't see." Deadly said.

"It's fine, since sooner or later they ned to know." Dudley said drinking water.

He was eating mints to get his breath back to normal so the others woukdn't ask questions seeing guests arriving.

They were having fun plus dancing so Dudley was dancing with Piggy having fun and just being himself, which made her happy wondering where Deadly was.

"He probably went out, with Constantine." Dudley said.

"Oh, but he's missing the fun-" Piggy said seeing a certain phantom pranking makijg Dudley sigh.

"He's using his dragon powers, but I use mine when I have to." Dudley whispered kissing her.

"Aren't you gonna stop him, my sweet ?" Piggy said.

"Nope, only Deadly can stop Deadly." Dudley replied.

She understood but was seeing Deadly giving people rides mamimg Dudley chuckle, getting an idea as he and Piggy went outside becoming his dragon self.

She got on, remembering that magical night when he had proposed to her enjoying the night feelijg the wind through her hair.


	23. A Big Surprise

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more, and know Un Princesa Kin will enjoy this one since we were talking about the idea of being parents.**

 **In this one, it is set a few months after Dudley and Piggy got married and Piggy has big news to tell the others.**

* * *

It was a few months after Piggy and Dudley had gotten married but the others were noticing she was moody, having food cravings and gaining more weight makijg Deadly excited.

"Somebody's gonna be a Mom!" he sang to her as Kermit gave him a look.

Dudley had set up an appointment for her at the doctor so he knew that she was with kids, trying not to get his hopes up plus the others knew he was a dragon, grabbing his bag.

"C'mon my de"Yep, ar, let's go get you checked out." Dudley said as they left the studio.

At the doctor's, Dudley watched as the doctor examined Piggy

"Yep, she's gonna be a Mom." the doctor said seeing them excited.

"This is good, something we've been hoping for." Dudley said.

"Yes, and wonder if it'll be a dragon or a pig?" Piggy said as they got into the car, driving to Starbuck's to get coffee.

They were imagining being parents, getting excited Pkus coukd not wait to tell the others knowing they would be excited, meaning Deadly woukd be an actual uncle.

"Yep, as we're going to have so much fun plus maybe it'll be twins!" Dudley said making Piggy giggly as it was hormones

"We'll have to wait nine months to see, my dumpling." Piggy said drinking coffee.

When they got back to the studio, Piggy was telling the others her news surprising Kermit but Deadly was not happy making Dudley sigh.

"Give him time, ad he is not a big fan of babies." Dudley told her.

Janice was excited because she could use some of her things to help Piggy with the impending baby or babies.

"Dudley has been helping me already, plus we turned a room in the house into an nursery for the kid." Piggy said seeing Robin surprised.

Later that night at their house, Dudley and Piggy were in bed but Dudley was cuddling her gently talking and singing to Tne bump since he knew babies in a woman's belly were soothed by their parents's voices, making Piggy giggle.

"Oh Dudley, our kid is gonna be special since we're famous and you're a dragon." Piggy said making Dudley smile revealing his fangs.

He saw her snore which was understandable but lying beside her, imagining being parents which made him sleepy too.


	24. Unleash the Magic

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you enjoy, and hope Un Princesa Kin likes.**

 **In this one, while the otjers throw Piggy a baby shower, Deadly is worried that Dudley will forbet him.**

* * *

Dudley was surprised the others were throwing Piggy a baby shower guessing they wanted to celebrate the news since it had been a few weeks since he and the others had found out, that Piggy was gonna be a mother meaning he was going to be a father.

"Well, we are a family but you must be excited about being a dad, eh?" Scooter asked.

Dudley nodded because he was a little scared, but Deadly had assured him that he would make a good father.

He saw them so happy but Deadly was staying out of this because he was sad about his brother becoming a dad.

"It's okay, as he needs time to get used to it." Dudley said.

Piggy noticed Constantine was getting a gift for her and Dudley's kid so had it checked just in case.

"Hehe, Tne baby is kicking!" Piggy said.

"Aww, let me feel Piggling." Dudley said putting his hand on her stomach gently, feeling the baby kick against his hand.

"This is good, like the doctor said." Dudley said seeing her eat cake.

Kermit chuckled because it was cute knowing they woukd be good parents seeing them relax.

"Whoa, look at all those gifts for our kid." Dudley said seeing Janice had made the baby a blanket impressing the others

"Thanks, as it is very nice." Piggy said.

Later, they were hanging out but Dudley noticed that Piggy was very sleepy which was understandable, since she was eating for two letting her be.

"Tne baby was kicking, so we should leave her be." Dudley said seeing Deadly was planning to scare Piggy but Dudley used his magic to protect her.

"She has enough on her plate, like having a kid on the way!" Dudley snarled baring his fangs, which scared the others a bit.

"Sorry, okay but she's taming you since you like my pranks." Deadly said going to prepare making Dudley sigh calming down.

"I'm fine, sorry if I frightened anybody." Dudley told Tnem.

"It'sfine, but you're going to make a good father." Kermit said.

Dudley nodded as he was going to listen to music, making Sam stunnedPiggy because things were going to be fine.

Piggy wondered what had happened, as Dudley explained but was keeping the protection spell on her.

"Aww, it's fine but he'll cool down." Piggy said hearing whimpers guessing it was Deadly going to talk to him because she was curious about why he was upset about Dudley being a father.

She found Deadly eating his weight in fudge and looking at photos.

"What do you want, as it's bad enough Didley doesn't want me around, but now a baby dragon is gonna replace me!" Deadly

"That won't happen, Dudley was just being protective." Piggy said

Deadly sighed as he was staying where he was, seeing Piggy leave because he was sure that his brother was going to forget him the second the baby was born.

But he had a great idea, to unleash his magic right now making Tne studio Shake seeing Dudley there wondering what the heck was going on.

"You can't unleash your magic just because you're upset since it has repercussions!" Dudley said calming him down.

He saw Deadly pass out, exhausted from this but tucking him into bed since he would talk to him later.


	25. New Additions

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories.**

 **Nine months have passed, meaning Piggy is about to have her and Dudley's kid which should be fun**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nine months had passed since Piggy had found out she was pregnant meaning Tne kid coukd be born soon, which Dudley was pumped up for so had done drills to prepare for the birth.

"So, is Deadly feeling better after unleashing magic?" Piggy asked.

"Yes, he needs time to get used to things." Dudley told her.

He saw she was big as a house as she might be having twins from what Tne doctor had said, seeing her not happy saying it was time.

"It's time, Tne kid is coming!" Dudley said leaving with her

Kermit was hoping they would be okay seeing Deadly wearing headphones which were noise cancelling ones.

"Gimme those, dragon boy as your brother is Getying to be a dad and you don't want to be involved, be an actual uncle?" Kermit said.

Deadly rolled his eyes, snatching his headphones back thinking about it waAt lking off.

At the hospital, Dudley was in Tne waiting room, hoping Piggy was doing good surprised seeing Deadly wondering if he came to his senses.

"I had to, but I'm not a fan of babies crying through the night or in my way when working on my magic." Deadly said.

"I see, but we'll help you like the kid." Dudley told him.

They heard crying which was Tne baby, running in seeing Piggy holding two pink blanketed bundles, making Dudley astounded.

"Twin dragon infants, and females!" Deadly said.

Piggy grinned seeing Dudley hold them, feeling proud and Tney were melti"ng his heart already.

"This could be fun, once Tneir powers emerge hehe." Deadly said.

"No, no racing Tnem or trying to get them to fly." Dudley said.

"Wr did it all the time, when we were babies!" Deadly said.

"They're gonna need us, even you Deadly." Piggy said.

"Yep, you are gonna be Tneir uncle." Dudley said.

Deadly felt weird, as there was a lump in his throat making Dudley guess he was becoming overwhelmed, so woukd talk to him later.

* * *

The others were surprised hearing that Piggy had given birth to female twin dragons making the other Muppet kids excited because it meant new Cousibs.

"They're just born, so you have to wait before you guys can play with them." Kermit said.

"Yeah, but they're dragons like Dudley and Deadly." Sneaker said.

"That is true, but Piggy likes your uncles." Constantine told

Later, they saw Deadly return with Dudley seeing the others crowd around Dudley guessing they wanted to know about Tne babies.

"They're female and twins, but dragons." Dudley said.

They were excited to see the new additions to their family, but it would have to wait until Dudley and Piggy brought the infants home, from the hospital.

But Sneaker was looking forward to camping since Kermit told her when John Denver had wanted them to go camping.


	26. Bringing Home Babies

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more**

 **In this one, Dudley and Piggy are getting used to parenting since it is Tneir first night being parents and Deadly discovers his nieces like him or being around him when he calms Tnem at Tne studio after Carl wakes them up.**

 **I hope people like Un Princesa Kin like.**

* * *

It was a few days later, and in Piggy's house Constantine, Dudley and Deadly were putting the finishing touches on Sumi and Suki's nursery which was very warm and inviting, plus Deadly had gotten his nieces stuffed dragons which Dudley found adorable.

"Aw, you're sort of enjoying being an uncle eh?" Dudley said.

"Sort of, since we can teach them magic." Deadly told him.

Constantine was understanding since he'd brought hand me downs from when Sneaker was a baby, which surprised Dudley.

"Your kids need this stuff, more you know?" Constantine said.

"Thanks, as they do need things like blankets." Dudley replied.

Deadly chuckled because it was unlike the bad frog, to give stuff away guessing he was trying to help, which was sweet.

"You realise you and Piggy might lose sleep, because babies cry through the night?" Kermit said.

"Yes, but it's worth it for them." Dudley said.

"I think we're almost done, but it looks good." Deadly heard Constantine say.

Tney were going to have coffee, but Deadly was quiet since he was thinking about the otjer day.

"Piggy just phoned, saying we can bring our little ones home!" Dudley said after hanging up the phone.

Deadly was going before Dudley returned, making Constantine understand knowing Deadly needed time.

* * *

That evening or early morning, Dudley and Piggy were women by their new bundles of joy, going to the nursery pucking both infants up.

"Aww, you are thirsty but let's get you milk." Piggy said.

Dudley was using his tail to rock Tnem gently, while Piggy was making bottles of milk up returning, seeing both dragon babies drink up.

"Yeah, they were really hungry Piggling but adorable." Dudley said.

He was rocking their little ones to sleep but singing to Tnem.

Around sunrise he and Piggy were asleep, since they needed their rest to be good parents to their kids.

They were checking in on their kids, seeing them asleep which was cute while they were drinking coffee, hoping both infants would stay sleeping for a bit.

They both had to go to the studio so taking Sumi and Suki with them, which was the right thing to do.

"The others will understand, Piggling." Dudley said.

The others were surprised seeing Dudley and Piggy here, plus they'd brought Tneir kids who were sleeping.

"Looks like we have to be a little quiet, so they can sleep." Kermit said.

But Big, Mean Carl didn't get the memo being loud, which woke both dragon infants, stunning the otjers making Dudley worry.

"Aww it's okay my little nieces." Tbey heard Deadly say.

"Wow, he's really good with them like you and Piggy." Scooter said.

"Deadly is their uncle, plus they met him when they were born." Piggy said seeing her and Dudley'"I s kids happy.

"That's good, but maybe he can play with them while we work." Dudley said.

"That I can do, as they like us." Deadly said giggly.

"I didn't mean to wake them, you know?" Carl said.

Kermit sighed hearing giggling from where Deadly was peeking in, seeing Deadly on the floor with his infant nieces all over him which was cute.

"We shoukd leave him be, since he does make a good sitter, and it keeps him out of mischief." Scooter said seeing him nod.


	27. Helpful Chaos

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more but hope you like.**

 **Deadly sees how exhausted Dudley is, so makes a potion to boost his energy but adorable results happen.**

 **I love where this series is going**

* * *

Deadly could see how tired his twin Brotner was, so was making a potion to give him an energy boost since he sometimes made potions

Plus Sumi and Suki were taking Tneir nap which meant he had peace, to make Tne pition work adding random ingredients seeing Tne vial bubble and boil.

"Good thing I have safety goggles on, just in case." he said.

The pition smelled sweet, like tea which was perfect because Dudley always had tea aroubd this time.

"Let's hope Tjis works, so Dudley can get his zip back a bit." Deadly said.

He saw Dudley drinking the tea, hearing him giggle but turned into a kid!

,"Oh no, not good!" Deadly said shocked.

"Hehe, relax big brotjer." Dudley said.

"Piggy is gonna freak, seeing you like this." Deadly said.

He had to hide this, in case the others saw Dudley like this, hearing him giggle wanting to play.

"Alright, but we gotta make sure nobody sees you." Deadly said

Dudley was running aroubd the studio, lime crazy or trying to fly making Deadly worry catching him.

* * *

"Wow, so he drank a pition you slipped into his tea, that turned him into a kid?" Piggy asked Deadly.

"I was trying to help, by giving him an energy boost!" Deadly said.

"He is very cute, as a kid but it'll wear off right?" Piggy asked seeing the now four year old Dudley Pkaying with Gloria Stefan.

"Yes, as it was random but this is good." Deadly said

He saw his age regressed brotner rub his eyes, guessing he was ready for an nap seeing him curl up on his lap, which Piggy found adorable.

"All I wanted, wad to give him an energy boost." Deadly said.

"I know and that was very sweet, but he'll be like this for a bit until the babies sleep through the night." Piggy said stroking Dudley's head

Deadly saw the potion wearing off, and Dudley return to normal making him happy but letting him sleep.

Later they were having tea, while Dudley and Piggy were tending to their kids, which Deadly foubd cute.

"They might tire us out, but they're worth it." Piggy said.

"Yes, but it was sweet of Deadly to help." Dudley said.

Piggy nodded, as she was changing Sumi and Suki's diapers since they needed a change making Dudley smile.

Plus the others were throwing Sumi and Suki a welcome party which surprised Deadly but he wanted to tell Dudley and Piggy, just in case.


	28. Too Much Cake

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories**

 **The others are throwing a welcome party for Sumi and Suki, which shoukd be fun.**

* * *

The others were excited because they were throwing Sumi and Suki, Dudley and Piggy's kids because they didn't get to welcome them when they were born and Deadly was helping surprising Kermit.

"They're my nieces, so of course I want to help." Deadly replied.

"Wait, where's Dudley?" Scooter adked

"He took Sumi and Suki to the park, I think." Piggy said.

Deadly chuckled as he was blowing up balloons for the party, knowing that Sumi and Suki liked balloons.

Kermit found it sweet, but saw the Swedish Chef had made treats including a huge cake which impressed them.

"Wow, that's one big cake!" Deadly said.

Piggy chuckled at this, because it was cute.

She knew Dudley liked being a father, and they were doing a good job of being parents to Sumi and Suki, seeing that she was liking married life.

* * *

Dudley was at Griffith Park with Sumi and Suki, having fun like playing at the playground as well as taking photos to show Piggy how much fun their little ones were having unaware the others were throwing a party.

"Aww, you guts love this!" Dudley said giving them ice cream.

He felt his phone buzz, seeing Piggy texted him, saying he needed to get back to the studio, along with Sumi and Suki making him curious.

"I wonder what's going on, with Mommy?" Dudley said.

He was putting them in their car seats, buckling them in as they left.

At the studio, Deadly was keeping a look out seeing Dudley's car there making Kermit and the others excited

Dudley was surprised, along with Sumi and Suki seeing the decorations see"ing Deadly cuddle them but was seeing them happy.

"Yeah, everybody loves cake so it's fine." Dudley said seeing Sumi and Suki eating cake which was cute, along with the others

"Too cute, as always." Dudley said.

Deadly was eating a lot of cake, making Dudley curious but worried because when his twin brother had too much sugar, he got a bit hyper.

"He'll calm down, in a bit." Dudley said.

"Wow, he's hyped up alright!" Constantine said.

Dudley nodded, seeing Sumi and Suki giggle at Tneir uncle's antics making Dudley and Piggy sigh, hoping Deadly would cool down soon.

They saw Deadly get sleepy but grumpy, which was a sign of sufar crash seeing Dudley get an ice pack on his twin brother's head.

"That should help him, as he just needs an nap." Dudley said.

The others nodded as Sumi and Suki were sleepy, guessing they needed naps too letting them sleep.


	29. Babysitting His Nieces

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories.**

 **Dudley and Piggy are encouraging Tneir little ones to walk, but Deadly knows that babies take their own time to learn how to walk.**

 **Plus Deadly is living witn Dudley and Piggy plus he is a very good uncle to Sumi and Suki.**

* * *

"C'mon, you can take your first steps!" Dudley and Piggy encouraged.

"What's going on, you two?" Deadly asked confused.

It was a month after Sumi and Suki had been born, but Dudley and Piggy were trying to get their little ones to walk making Deadly sigh.

"They will walk, when they want to." he said.

"I hope so, as we learnt to walk a few months." Dudley said.

It was night but Deadly, Dudley and Piggy were having coffee, plus Sumi and Suki were playing with toys, and rolling around which was cute.

"What Deadly meant was, he and I learnt to walk a few months after we were born." Dudley said drinking coffee or sipping it.

Deadly smirking humming a lullaby, that Jareth used to sing to him and Dudley when they were too rambunctious to sleep, seeing Sumi and Suki begin to get sleepy.

"To,d yA, I can handle kids." Deadly said proudly grinning.

"We can see Tnat, as we might need your help." Piggy said.

Tne male blue skinned and scaled Phantom was curious, as he liked a good challenge hearing Dudley chuckle.

"We're gonna be at Tne studio, so we need you to watch Sumi and Suki.

Think you can handle it, bro?" Dudley said.

"Sure, how bad can Tney be?" Deadly said.

"You'll see, Deadly." Piggy said.

He saw her and Dudley carrying Sumi and Suki to the nursery, but going to his room seeing his pet bat nuzzle him, making him chuckle.

"At least you trust me, Sora." he said

"Yep, hey Dudley will too." the bat said.

Deadly was feeding it chocolate pudding, since Sora had been his favourite stuffed toy, so when he got older he had turned Sora into a real bat, after Dudley had left Tne Labyrinth.

"I have to watch my nieces later, but it's cool." Deadly said.

He was changing into black and purple pyjamas, but still wearing his cloak and fingerless gloves, putting his top hat on his desk.

Sora was with him on his bed, but Deadly was reading for a bit which he understood.

* * *

Deadly chuckled playing with Sumi and Suki, as he was watching them while Dudley and Piggy were at the studio, but enjoying it.

He was enjoying being an uncle, seeing both infant dragons crawling around, which was sweet.

"Yeah, Mommy and daddy shoukd wait and let you two walk in your own time." Deadly said changing their diapers.

He was living with his twin brother and Piggy, but was backup for when they needed somebody to watch Sumi and Suki.

He was eating peanut butter cups, since he had woken up late and it was too late for a proper breakfast.

"Here, have some but don't tell Mommy or daddy." he said.

Sumi and Suki were enjoying the treat, but we're becoming hyper making Deadly chuckle, since Dudley had been like this as a kid.

Dudley was not surprised coming home, seeing Sumi and Suki hyper.

"Deadly, did you give them candy?" he asked.

"Maybe, what's the big deal?" Deadly said.

"They're going to need an nap, when they calm down." Dudley stated.

"Wait, why're you home?" Deadly asked.

"Piggy was doing things, so Tnat's why." Dudley said.

Deadly rolled his eyes at his twin brotner, knowing why he had came home because he thought, that he woukd screw up.

Sora then flew onto Ceadly's cloaked shoulder, nuzzling him which was helping him feel better unaware Dudley was watching.

"I shoukd go talk to him, once I put my little ones down for an nap, since Deadly was really good with Tnem even if he gave them a little candy." he said to himself.

After putting his kids down for an nap, he could hear laughter which was Deadly's making him curious.

He saw his twin brother doing magic, with Sora watching

"Yeah, unleash the magic!" Sora said.

"Wow, you're really good with magic." Dudley said.

Deadly froze up a little, but kept his cool because his twin brother watching him do magic, made him almost screw up.

"Thanks, but I was cheering myself up." Deadly replied.

He had his full mask on, making Dudley underdtand.

"Hey I'm not mad at you, you actually took good care of your nieces," Dudley said, removing his twin brother's mask.

"Yeah, but sorry about that." Deadly said.

Dudley underdtood, as he was explaining that he could do magic on Up Late with Piggy, surprising him.


	30. Sniffles

_A/N_

 ** _Hehe here's more of Tne stories, and gracias to Un Princesa Kin Kawali for reviewing since you really like these stories and I like writing them._**

 ** _So in this one, Piggy comes down with a cold and tries to hide it, but both Dudley and Deadly can tell she is sick._**

 ** _I hope people enjoy._**

* * *

"Piggling, you okay?" Dudley asked as he noticed she had been sneezing a lot.

"I'm good, Dudley, don't worry." Piggy said blowing into a tissue.

It was a few days later, but Dudley and Deadly had been bonding with Sumi and Suki, along with Piggy but Dudley suspected that his wife had a cold, or a bad one.

"Somebody's snout is blocked up, from what I hear." Deadly said feeding his nieces baby food.

"Deadly, I'm fine!" Piggy protested sneezing.

Deadly frowned, as he might not know Piggy like his brother, but he knew when somebody was sick.

"You shoukd listen to your husband, unless you want to make Tne entire house sick, from your germs." he said.

Dudley saw Piggy drinking coffee, but was leaving for the studio.

Deadly sighed, as he was playing with his nieces plus it was a summery day so was taking them to the park, since Dudley took them there.

"At least you like me little ones, since your uncles don't trust me." Deadly said while playing with

After a while, Sumi and Suki were asleep but Deadly was watching over them, but drinking water since it was a hot day.

He just hoped things were okay, since Dudley was worried about Piggy

* * *

"I knew she was sick, but nobody listens to me." Deadly said.

"I know, but Piggling thinks of herself as a strong female, remember?" Dudley said.

It was later that night after Up Late with Piggy, and both Dudley and Deadly noticed that Piggy was sick, so had brought her home.

"Well Sumi and Suki are happy, that Mommy's home right?" Deadly said, blowing gently on both infant dragons's bellies hearing them giggle.

"We should make sure, she doesn't get them sick." Dudley said seeing Deadly sniffly, stuffed up.

"Oh great, you have it too!" Dudley said seeing his brother sleepy.

He was taking him to his room, tucking him in but leaving him be for now, since Piggy and their kids needed him.

He heard his wife sneezing and coughing, as he entered their room bringing juice.

"Aww, you just need TLC and I can do that." Dudley said.

"Yes, as we care about each other." Piggy said

He was taking care of Sumi and Suki since Deadly had caught Piggy's germs, which was not good.

"Ssh it's okay, Mommy and uncle Deadly will be okay." he assured his daughters.

He was in the nursery, with them since they had wanted attention because their Mom and uncle were sick.

He was reading to them, while they were on his lap enjoying the quiet time they were having, since they were a very unique Family.


	31. First Steps

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories but couldn't help myself.**

 **So, in this one it's Summer so Dudley, Deadly, Piggy and Tneir little ones can hang out.**

 **Plus Sumi and Suki take their first steps, which is a huge deal.**

* * *

It was now Summer, so Up Late with Piggy was on hiatus until Fall which made Piggy happy because she coukd be with Dudley, Deadly and her kids so was happy seeing that Sumi and Suki were trying to walk, which Deadly found cure.

"Hehe, keep trying little ones." he said.

They were in the backyard, enjoying the sunshine but Deadly wasn't a fan of Tne heat along with Dudley, because the warm weather made both dragon males sleepy.

Piggy noticed Dudley yawning drinking coffee whi,e Deadly was drinking Diet Pepsi.

"Hey, your husband and I don't like being overheated okay?" Deadly said.

Piggy was stunned seeing her and Dudley's little dragons walking or taking their first steps, stunning them.

"Woah, they took their first steps!" Dudley said excited.

"I see, but they did surprise you." Deadly said.

Dudley nodded, kissing both Sumi and Suki's heads because it was a good family moment.

Deadly was proud of his nieces, for taking their first steps cuddling them gently.

"You two are very smart, you know that?" he said to them.

"Now, they have to learn to talk but that can wait." Dudley said.

* * *

"Holy cow, we have to baby proof this house now Sumi and Suki can walk!" Deadly said.

"Yes, but it's a big deal Deadly." Dudley said to him.

They saw both Sumi and Suki running aroubd the house, plus Deadly chuckled hearing a vase smash as Dudley sighed.

"Aw, it's okay as it was an accident plus Mommy won't be mad." he told them.

Deadly was using his magic to fix the vase, before Piggy noticed or had a cow or a tantrum.

"That's good, because you know what she's like." Dudley said yawning.

Despite the fact the sun had went down, it was still hot which made both dragon males annoyed.

Piggy saw that Sumi and Suki were sleepy meaning bedtime, as she had gotten them toddler beds for the nursery.

Dudley saw that his penguin Gloria Stefan, cuddling his leg being sleepy.

"Aww, I know as the heat bugs Deadly and me too." he said.

"Dudley, can you help with our little ones Pkease?" Piggy said.

"Sure, Piggling." he said going upstairs to the nursery.

He saw Sumi and Suki running around in Tne nursery, making Dudley chuckle because it was cute

"Aw, it's bedtime and not drive Mommy nuts time." he said soothingly.

Both infants were excited, climbing onto his lap using his tail, making Dudley laugh because it tickled.

He was reading them stories, which was helping sooth them into sleep tucking the, into their beds, kissing their heads leaving the nursery.


	32. A Bit Shy

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but hope Un Princesa Kin Kawai likes.**

 **In this one, there's a party at Dudley and Piggy's house but Deadly is too shy to join in.**

 **I love where this series is going.**

* * *

It was the last few days of Summer, and there was a party at Dudley and Piggy's house, which made Deadly anxious because he knew the otjer muppets might not trust him, because of what he'd tried to do that one time in Tne tneatre so was staying in his room.

Dudley sighed, knowing how shy his twin brotner was but not around him or Sumi and Suki, knowing there was a soft side so woukd bring him some food later, once the party got started.

Sora was seeing Deadly playing his mini organ, making him understand that he was feeling shy, but Sumi and Suki liked him.

The door opened, as Sumi and Suki ran in but in their diapers since Dudley was trying to get them dressed for the party, and they just wanted to play right now.

Deadly chuckled, as their antics were cute, seeingbthem fixated with Sora seeing Dudley there.

"Thanks bro, ad they woukd not stay still." Dudley said.

"It's good, plus they don't understand what a party is yet, until they're older." Deadly said helping.

"It's no big deal, as we became friends." Deadly said.

Dudley could hear guests arriving, hearing Tne Electric Mayhem seeing the smile on Deadly's face turn into a frown, making him sigh.

"Go enjoy your party, I'll be fine.

Besides, the phantom of Tne muppets can't mix with Tnem." Deadly said.

"I know, but they might have forgiven you you know?" Dudley said.

"I don't think so, bro." Deadly said.

Dudley sighed, as he left his twin brotjer alone joining Piggy and the others downstairs, but Piggy sensed something bothered her husband.

"It's nothing, trust me Piggling." Dudley said.

"Deadly isn't here, which makes sense but where is he?" Piggy asked.

"In his room, Piggy." Dudley replied.

She knew he would be okay, but Sumi and Suki were having fun despite not being around Deadly, which was odd seeing food fly onto a plate.

"Dead!" Sumi said stunning Piggy

"Hehe, that's right as I wanted some food but didn't want to freak them out." Deadly said making Dudley smile, because it was funny.

"You should hang out, as your Nieves missed you." he said.

Sumi and Suki were tugging on their uncle's cloak, which Deadly foubd cute seeing Tne others a little frightened.

Deadly felt shaky, running inside making Dudley feel bad for his brother so would talk to him later.

"We should let him calm down." Piggy said.

Dudley nodded, but was seeing the others relieved after Deadly had went inside, sering Sumi and Suki confused.

"Uncle Deadly is sad, because your uncles weren't being nice." Dudley said.

Constantine nodded, hoping Deadly was okay seeing Deadly was a good friend of his.

* * *

"Aww, our little ones are tired out from Tne fun Tney had with their uncle's." Piggy said.

"Yes, but they were missing their most favourite uncle." Dudley said to her.

He and Piggy were putting Sumi and Suki to bed, despite the fact a party was still going on outside.

"Wait, Deadly didn't come down?" Piggy asked.

"Nope, after he got frightened but he'll be fine." Dudley said.

They were going back to the party, but hoped that Sumi and Suki were okay plus Deadly was there, in case.

Later that morning, Sumi and Suki were awake but upset as Deadly entered the nursery comforting Tnem rocking Tnem, using his tail

"It's alright, as Mommy and daddy are entertaining.

But I'm here, as I am your uncle." Deadly said.

He was singing a lullaby to Tnem, seeing them calm down kissing Tneir heads, putting Tnem back in Tneir beds.

Dudley and Piggy were surprised, seeing both twons asleep.

"They woke up, but I helped Tnem get back to sleep." Deadly said


	33. Uncle Time

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories but know that Un Princesa Kin Kawai likes, plus listening to music gave me ideas.**

 **In this one, Deadly is having fun with his nieces while Dudley and Piggy are at the studio.**

 **Speaking of Tne Phantom of the Muppets Deadly, I wrote an new story for him where he is living with Dudley and Piggy.**

* * *

Deadly giggled as he was playing with Sumi and Suki, since Dudley and Piggy were at the studio working on Up Late with Puggy but he was enjoying being an uncle, plus he was stunned that he had been Sumi's first word.

He was feeding them breakfast, but they were eating up loving it.

"Yeah, as Mommy and daddy are busy but they'll be back." he told Them.

Plus they were picking up words every day, so Dudley and Deadly had to watch their mouths so that Sumi and Suki would not pick up bad words.

"Hungy, Dead." Suki said as her sister agreed.

Deadly chuckled because it was cute, and they were learning words everyday but Dudley and Piggy were reading to them, at night too.

* * *

Dudley chuckled seeing Sumi and Suki curious, playing in the park making Deadly chuckle, since they loved being with them guessing they woukd be in daycare, but Deadly thought that was a bad idea.

"I understand, as you love watching them, and they love your magic tricks." Dudley told him.

"Yes, plus they would be going to pre-school in two years." Dudley said.

"Yes, so I'm making the most of it." Deadly said drinking water.

It was a hot day, so both Dudley and Deadly were sweating, feeling Tne heat through their scales and had put sunscreen on both Sumi and Suki.

"Yeah, it's a really hot day but we gotta take care of them." Dudley said.

"I agree, as they're drinking juice to cool down." Deadly said.

Later after their nap, Deadly had gotten Sumi and Suki ice cream which they were loving, as all kids did.

"Hey, ice cream on a day like this is a good way to cool down." Deadly said.

Dudley was taking a photo, using his camera phone to send to Piggy knowing she was missing Sumi and Suki like crazy.

"She'll be amused, when she gets this." Deadly said.

Dudley chuckled as they were cute, plus were having fun together.

Later that early evening, Piggy was reading to Sumi and Suki, because she had missed her little ones all day, making Dudley and Deadly chuckle.

"You should not worry, as you're spending cuddle time with the,." Deadly pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks Deadly for that." Piggy said.


	34. The Holiday Spirit

**A/N**

 **I know it's not Christmas, but after listening to a lot of Christmas music gave me ideas, since it woukd be Sumi and Suki's first Christmas and Deadly's first in a very long while, so one thing led to another in my mind.**

 **In this one, it's the most wonderful time of the year and Dudley and Piggy, along with their little ones are excited to celebrate Christmas, but Deadly isn't.**

 **Maybe he has the holiday spirit but doesn't know it yet, but we'll see.**

 **I can see Deadly singing What's This? from Nightmare Before Christmas**

* * *

It was December, meaning it would be Sumi and Suki's first Christmas and Dudley was very excited along with Piggy but we're reading christmas stories to the twins every night, seeing Deadly wearing a Purpke scarf with a Purpke beanie hat, with bats all over it.

"They're gonna enjoy this festive season, like you do." he said shivering.

"Hey, I just realised that it's your first Christmas in a long while." Piggy said.

"Yeah, I guess." Deadly said.

"He's more of a Halloween guy, being the Phantom of the Muppets." Dudley told her making her understand.

"Maybe he has the holiday spirit, but doesn't know it yet." Piggy said.

"I hope so, but he has been telling Sumi and Suki about Santa so your theory might work." Dudley said going to the tree lot in the forest seeing Deadly go with him.

"So, you warm enough?" Deadly asked in the car.

They were listening to Christmas music on the radio, but Deadly was singing to What's This?

"Hehe, Nightmare Before Christmas eh?" Dudley said smirking.

He knew his twin brother loved that movie, as it was cool seeing a smile on Deadly's face as they arrived at the forest to go get a tree.

"Let me guess, you want the perfectbyree for your little dragons?" Deadly said.

"Yes, but it's good you're helping even though this isn't your favourite holiday." Dudley said.

"I do like Christmas, like giving gifts.

Halloween just fits me better, you know?" Deadly said.

"That's good you like giving gifts, but maybe you can find a way to make the holidays fun, for you." Dudley said.

Deadly then noticed a tree that wasn't too big or too small, but perfect.

"Good choice, as it fits." Dudley said to him.

Deadly was shivering since beingba dragon, he and Dudley weren't fans of the cold, hugging his twin brother which felt good.

"Aww, warming up eh?" Dudley said.

"Y-Yeah, you and I don't like the cold." Deadly said.

Dudley was enjoying the hugs, knowing what warmed them up when they were little and had gotten too cold, from playing in the snow.

"After we're done here, let's get some hot cocoa." Dudley said.

Deadly was excited, after he helped cut the tree down and tying it to the roof of Dudley's car as they were leaving, going to Starbucks

"That was awesome, you know?" Dudley said.

"Yeah, maybe the holidays aren't so bad." Deadly said.

"Atta boy, and maybe you can make an ornament for the tree." Dudley said.

Deadly nodded, as he was very good at art so could as they were going home.

Piggy was impressed by this, because Deadly had helped her sweet dragon of a husband get the tree, seeing Sumi and Suki excited.

"Y-Yeah, I helped daddy get it, and on Christmas Eve Santa will pit gifts under it." Deadly said to his nieces.

He was feeling good inside, making Dudley and Piggy chuckle.

He was then going to his room, making an ornament for the tree involving him and Dudley when they were kids.

"Wow, this is pretty!" Dudley told him.

"Yeah, today made me remember when we were little, you know waiting for Santa, you know?" Deadly said to him blushing.

"I think somebody's catching the holiday spirit." Dudley said.

* * *

Deadly was still awake on Christmas Eve, as he'd wrapped gifts for his dear nieces, Dudley and even Piggy but right now was drinking coffee, and reading to himself.

He knew Dudley and Piggy were downstairs wrapping gifts, so he didn't want to bug them humming softly to himself and had allowed Dudley to put a stocking on his door, which was purple and black with pumpkins which fitted him.

"Deadly you awake, and coukdn't sleep eh?" Dudley said.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to bug you and Piggy." Deadly replied.

Deadly was looking at his stocking, because when they were little he and Dudley would stay up late, waiting for Santa so knew he was on the naughty list again.

"M"Oh Deadly, I bet Santa will cut you slack since you've been mischievous but good, especially with your nieces." Dudley said wearing a red and green night cap with his pyjamas.

"Maybe, but you should get some rest." Deadly told him.

"Thanks bro, since it is the holidays." Dudley told him.

Dudley was leaving him be, knowing things would be exciting the next morning seeing Sumi and Suki on his bed.

"hehe, you're exvited eh?" Deadly

"Santa!" both infant dragons said.

They were pointing at his stocking, making him curious getting out of bed stunned seeing things in there like his favourite candy, among other things.

"We need to wait until Mommy and daddy wake up, to see what else Santa brought but we shoukd play." Deadly said.

They were having fun, in the snow but after a while Dudley and Piggy were up giggling at how cute they were being.


	35. A Day Of Snow Fun

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories.**

 **In this one, it's New Year's Eve morning, and Deadly, Dudley and Piggy are having fun in the snow, plus Sumi and Suki have a bad cold.**

 **I love where this series is going, because it's good**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve morning, making both Dudley and Deadly curious because Chinese New Year was coming up making Tnem excited because they coukd share it with Sumi and Suki, making Piggy chuckle because that was sweet.

She saw Deadly drinking tea, wearing black fleece pyjamas with skulls over it which Dudley had gotten him for the holidays.

"How did you sleep, Deadly?" she asked.

"I stayed up, but yeah I conked out around four in the morning." Deadly replied.

Dudley was making pancakes for breakfast, but Deadly was using his dragon flame, to heat the pan trying not to hurt his brother or wreck the kitchen.

"Thanks, as I could use your help." Dudley said.

Deadly grinned, as he was getting used to being part of this unique family, knowing that the others were still wary of him, but Dudley was helping him.

"Wow, it's still snowing hard!" Piggy said excited.

Deadly was mesmerised by the snowflakes, acting very kid like, which was cute.

"We shoukd play in the snow, after breakfast." Dudley said.

Deadly giggled, which Piggy found adorable knowing that Sumi and Suki had gotten a bad cold, over Christmas which made Dudley and Piggy sad.

They were seeing both little female dragons awake, sniffly and grumpy cuddling their stuffed dragons.

"Snow!" they said excited.

"Sorry but sick little ones like you, can't go out there.

It could make your colds worse, which is not good." Deadly said.

"Okay." both twin infants said.

Dudley smiled, seeing Tnem at the table on chairs instead of high chairs, which was a good thing since Tney were moving the twins from bottles to sippy cups.

"Yeah, they're growing which is good." Piggy said.

She coukd hear how stuffed up her daughters were, thankful they couldn't breathe fire until they were older, seeing them drink milk and saying thank you.

"You're welcome, little ones." Deadly said to Tnem.

* * *

"Think fast, bro!" Dudley said.

"You can't hit a phantom!" Deadly said.

Despite Christmas being over, it was still snowing so both Deadly and Dudley were goofing around in the snow like kids.

"We'll see about that, brotner!" Dudley said hitting Deadly with snow.

"Hehe, yeah you got me!" Deadly said.

Piggy chuckled as she was watching from inside the house, with Sumi and Suki since both little dragons had the cold.

Deadly was building a snowman for them, since having the cold they could not go outside to play with their dad and uncle, which Dudley found cute.

He saw Deadly shivering, remembering how he didn't like being too cold deciding to come inside for now.


	36. All Poxed Up

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I couldn't resist writing this one and Deadly is a bit unphantomish in this one which I started writing earlier this morning, before going to bed because I saw Deadly with itchy purple bumps all over him, so called that dragon pox and running with this, to give Deadly some comfort.**

 **In this one, Deadly wakes up feeling unphantomish, feeling sick and itchy Purpke bumps all over him meaning dragon pox but he doesn't tell Dudley until he gets bad but shares germs with his twin brother since Dudley like Deadly, never had it as a kid.**

 **Enjoy the cuteness, and hope in Tne third Muppets movie that coukd be involving Up Late with Piggy has Dudley and Deadly in it like me and my guy friend talked about hehe.**

* * *

Deadly was feeling weird waking up, because it was just another day and his alarm clock had went off but he didn't feel so good, feeling hot despite being a dragon, his throat felt sore but he was starting to feel itchy.

"Maybe it's just a rash, you know?" he said softly going to the bathroom to pee.

Little did he know, dragon pox germs had entered his body so they were what making him feel so unphantomish this morning, while brushing his fangs.

Itchy Purpke bumps or spots were starting to appear on him, making him worry but not feeling too good.

"Dudley and Piggy can't find out, as they'll freak!" he said coughing.

He then went to get dressed, and was going out for breakfast making Dudley sigh because he guessed his brother was coming down with something.

Constantine was surprised, seeing a sick and Poxed up Deadly drinking coffee at Starbucks which was their hangout.

"Whoa, you need medical aid comrade or Dudley's help." he said.

"I guess, but I can handle myself." Deadly said feverish.

"I know but what you have loojs like a pix, and it'll get worse if you don't tell anybody." Constantine replied.

"I guess buddy, as I feel terrible." Deadly said.

Constantine was dialling Dudley, since he had his number on his cellphone seeing Deadly resting his head on the table

* * *

"Is it just me, or is Deadly not his usual self?" Piggy asked.

"You have a point, as he was scratching himself!" Dudley answered.

He and Piggy were just hanging out at home, with their kids sering Sumi and Suki chasing Deadly's pet bat making Dudley curious.

Deadly then came back, but Dudley was open mouthed seeing his brother was pretty sick with dragon pox

He felt Deadly's cheek which was red hot, making him sigh., plus dragon pox germs snuck their way into Dudley's body from Deadly.

"Let's get you to bed mister as you're dosed up with dragon pox." Dudley said

He was helping him upstairs but was seeing Deadly put on his purple pyjamas with skulls, seeing his brother shiver, making Dudley concerned.

"I feel not like my phantom self, Dud." Deadly said coughing a storm.

"Ssh dear boy, as you're pretty sick." Dudley said soothingly like the big brother he was, putting an ice pack on Deadly's head.

But Dudley was Feelijg wrird, and itchy as the dragon pox germs were running riot through his immune system.

"Sorry, I was taking care of Deadly as he has dragon pox." Dudley said to Piggy.

"Aw, that's why he was acting unlike himself." Piggy said.

She noticed that Dudley was scratching himself, seeing itchy purple bumps appearing over him, guessing Deadly shared germs.

"Pigglijg, I'm fine you know?" Dudley said.

He was not feelijg so good, and hiding it seeing Sumi and Suki curious because they knew Deadly was sick, but wanted to play.

Later however, Piggy noticed that Dudley was sick with dragon pox getting him to bed but checking on Deadly, as he looked miserable but had his headphones on.

"At least he's resting, but I should bring him some juice." Piggy said.

"Thanks, as my throat really hurts." Deadly said.

"I bet it does, but now Dudley has it." Piggy said sitting on his bed.

"Oh boy, not good!" Deadly said.

"It's fine, as everybody gets sick, even. Phantoms." Piggy said.

Deadly nodded, as he was sleepy from being sick but liked that he and Piggy were bonding.

A week later, he was feeling better but helping Dudley get better, plus his nieces had it now too so Piggy needed his help in taking care of them.


	37. Becoming A Father Himself

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more.**

 **This one explains how Deadly's son Jareth, came onto Tne scene since he is very attracted to Sneaker, Constantine's daughter as he grows up.**

 **Plus Deadly likes being a father.**

* * *

Deadly was still wide awake despite it being two in the morning, but he was about to get a surprise since he loved being Sumi and Suki's uncle who played with them, and did magic tricks but deep down he wanted a little phantom of his own.

Hearing Tne doorbell ring made him curious and curiouser, opening the front door seeing a basket on the doorstep, but there was a baby in it!

"Wow, it's like me and Dudley!" Deadly said taking it inside.

"Aww, poor little guy you need milk!" he said rocking the baby gently.

He went into the kitchen, finding a spare baby bottle and a blanket which was warm, wrapping it aroubd the infant dragon male.

"Here you go, Jareth." Deadly said seeing it smile.

Deadly hoped Dudley would understand, when he explained later.

He was humming something he and Dudley used to hear a lot when growing"You up, which was soothing the infant.

"You lucked out, as this family is Pervect for you." Deadly said.

He was becoming sleepy, around five or six in the morning with Jareth beside him in the basket.

* * *

Dudley and Piggy were understanding later that morning, after Deadly explained and showed them the letter, seeing it was a blue skinned and scaled baby dragon.

"You sure you wanna do this, be a daddy?" Piggy asked.

"Yep, and being an uncle gave me practice." Deadly said.

Dudley knew this would be a good thing, plus Sumi and Suki now had somebody to play with chuckling.

"Yes, you guys have an new cousin to play with." Dudley said to Sumi and Suki.

"Wait, does he have an name?" Piggy asked Deadly.

"Yes, his name is Jareth Deadly." Deadly said.

Dudley felt a lump in his throat, at his nephew's name knowing Deadly had named him after a certain goblin king who had raised them.

"I knew you'd get it, Dudley." Deadly said.

"Who's Jareth, you two?" Piggy asked.

"He raised me and Deadly, when we were growing up." Dudley said, as he was ho,ding Jareth gently.

"He's gonna fit in fine, you know?" Deadly said.

Sumi and Suki wanted to hold the baby, but Deadly was not so sure, but let them, seeing them

"This will be fun, Pkus Deadly might be tired with Jareth keeping him up." Piggy said.

Dudley nodded, as he was seeing Deadly yawn bit sleepy

"You need an nap, since you'll need your energy for later." Dudley said.

"What about Jareth, Dud?" Deadly asked.

"I can watch him, Piggy too." Dudley said.


	38. Needing His Rest

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more, and hoping Un Princesa Kin Kawai enjoys.**

 **In this one, Deadly is sleepy from tending to Jareth late at night plus Sumi and Suki try to wake him up, so they can have fun, despite the fact their favourite uncle is tired but they'll learn.**

* * *

It was a few days or nights after Deadly had taken Jareth in, but he was already in love with his newly adopted son, and right now which was three in the morning, Deadly was feeding the blue skinned and scaled infant dragon male doing a good job.

"This is good you came into my life, Jareth as I always wanted somebody to be my little phantom." Deadly said.

After Jareth was fed and burped, Deadly was rocking him to sleep which Dudley found cute, as he was watching his twin brother taking very good care of his son.

 _I knew he could do it, so Kermit and the others were wrong._

He was going back to bed, making Piggy wonder why he was smiling, but understood after he told her how Deadly was being a good father, which was astounding.

"Yes, and the others thought he coukdn't do it or screw things up." Dudley said yawning.

He and Piggy were going to sleep, hoping Sumi and Suki wouldn't get up in the early morning wanting to get into bed, with them drifting off, into sleep.

* * *

The next day Dudley and Piggy found a sleepy Deadly on the couch, which was cute but Sumi and Suki wanted to play with their favourite uncle.

"You'll have to wait, as your uncle was up all night with Jareth." Piggy said.

"Aw!" both female dragon twins said, making Dudley chuckle softly.

"Deadly just needs an nap, like you two but he'll feel better and want to play later." he said.

Breakfast being ready distracted both female dragon toddlers, running into the kitchen which made Piggy chuckle, because they were being adorable.

"Mommy has to go to work, but daddy is staying to take care of you two." Piggy said.

Dudley saw Tnem drinking out of sippy cups, since they'd gotten rid of Tne bottles months ago despite a minor tantrum from both Sumi and Suki so thankful, that both twins didn't have pacifiers.

While their dad was cleaning up, Sumi and Suki were in the pkaypen but not liking it, because they wanted to play with Deadly.

"We got ta wake Uncle Deadly up, but first we got ta get out of this thing." Sumi said, since she was strong willed, like her mom.

"Yeah, let's do it but how?" Suki said.

Sumi then used blocks to level the bars of the pkaypen, so they were able to crawl through giggling

"Let's wake our uncle up, so we can pkay again!" Suki said as her sister agreed.

They remembered how when they jumped on their parents's bed, that woke Tnem up so we're climbing onto the couch where Deadly was, jumping up and down stunning Deadly.

"Whoa you two, I know you wanna play with me but I'm tired.

After I sleep some more we'll play, okay?" he said.

"No!" Sumi and Suki said as Dudley walked in.

"How did you two get out, of the pkaypen?" he asked.

"Not sure, but it's fine." Deadly said yawning.


	39. Happy Birthday

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you all like.**

 **In this one, it's Sumi and Suki's second birthday, and Deadly, Dudley and Piggy are helping them celebrate which is Awesone**

 **I love where these stories are going, with Dudley and Piggy being parents, and now Deadly is a father after adopting Jareth, his little phantom**

* * *

Dudley was excited as it was the night before Sumi and Suki's second birthday but after both female twin dragon twins were in pyjamas, they were on both Deadly and Dudley who were in their Chinese dragon forms, which made Puggy impressed.

She'd no idea how different yet adorable, both her husband and Deadly looked but saw them using their tails to sooth Sumi and Suki into sleep since they were gonna decorate their room for their birthday, and could only do that when they were asleep.

"Alright, they're asleep, we can get started." Deadly said softly.

"True, as they're gonna ,ove it." Piggy said putting balloons in the room.

Deadly knew that his nieces being two didn't still know what birthdays were, or how fun they were until they started going to school next year.

That thought made him a little sad, making Dudley understand.

"Hey, you can still have fun with them plus you still have Jareth." Dudley assured him as they were working on a banner.

They were making it look like a Chinese dragon, since Sumi and Suki loved them being their Chinese dragon selves, which made Piggy grin.

"It's cute, just like you two." she said.

Both Deadly and Dudley smiled at this because it was true but saw it was two in the morning, leaving them be since Sumi and Suki needed their rest.

Deadly was playing with Jareth, since he was sleeping through the night now but was loving being with his dad, but Deadly was humming to him which was calming him, making him happy.

"That's good buddy, as you need your rest to grow." he said.

He saw Jareth relax into sleep, which was good tucking him into his crib.

"Is he asleep, Jareth I mean?" Dudley said.

"Yes, he is." Deadly replied yawning.

Normally, Deadly would transform into his Chinese dragon form and went flying but guessed being a father was making him tired, to fly at night.

"Maybe a flight might help you, or clear your head." Dudley said.

"I guess, but I hope Jareth will be okay." Deadly said.

Dudley saw his twin brother change into his Chinese dragon form, flying off into the night but hoped he would be okay.

Deadly was happy flying as he hadn't done it in a bit, because he hadn't been doing it since Jareth came into his life, hoping his little phantom was okay, back at Dudley and Piggy's house.

He then returned to Dudley and Piggy's house at dawn, seeing Sumi and Suki awake cuddling him.

"Aww, happy birthday!" Deadly said to them.

He was playing with them, guessing Dudley and Piggy were sleeping but was loving being around them, hearing them giggle.

"You're back from flying, I see?" Dudley told him.

"Yes, it was good but I was playing with them." Deadly told him.

Dudley was understanding, but thought it cute he liked being aroubd them, goingbto make breakfast after wishing his daughters happy birthday, since there was going to be a party later for them.

He hoped they would like it, seeing Deadly nod as he knew they would seeing them play while he was taking care of Jareth who was curious about what was going on.

"It's your cousins's birthday, which will be fun." he told him while giving him a bottle.

Dudley chuckled seeing his little ones with their cousin, which was very cute hoping he was okay.

Later at the studio, Sumi and Suki were enjoying the party like getting new toys, having cake among other things like Sneaker starting a cake fight, making Kermit sigh.

"Just don't be like that, when you're older." he said as Piggy chuckled.

She saw Deadly in a corner with Jareth, understanding he was a bit nervous being here but she would help him out, plus Jareth was helping him break the ice.

Dudley was bringing over cake for his twin brother, knowing how he and Deadly loved sweet things even when they were little, seeing Deadly's eyes light up with joy, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, I know you and that we both have a sweet tooth." Dudley said.

"True and maybe, Jareth has one too." Deadly said feeding Jareth some.

Dudley chuckled, seeing the infant dragon male like it.

"Yep, he does for sure." Deadly said to him.


	40. Cuddle Time

A year had passed, meaning Sumi and Suki were three meaning they would be starting pre-school which made Dudley and Piggy excited, but Deadly was a bit sad so was hiding it from them because he loved being aroubd his nieces sighing.

"Deadly, you okay?" Dudley asked his brother.

"Yeah, I guess bro." he replied to him.

The light blue skinned and scaled dragon male noticed that Deadly was sad, guessing he was upset about Sumi and Suki starting pre-school

"Deadly it is fine, to be sad about change, since you love being around your nieces." Dudley said to his younger twin brother, seeing Deadly sigh at his words.

"Yeah, but kids even little dragons grow up too fast these days remember?" Deadly told him.

Deadly saw his nieces tackle hug him, since they sens he was sad but being three, they were just learning about emotions and how to make their favourite uncle feel better.

"Better, uncle Deadly?" Sumi asked.

"A bit, but thank you." Deadly said.

Dudley and Piggy understood, as they were a bit anxious about their little dragons starting pre-school, because other kids were or could be mean so could understand Deadly's anxiety.

"Wow, you two are just as nervous about this?" Deadly asked.

"Yes, kids can be cruel and Sumi and Suki haven't had play dates yet." Dudley said.

Piggy nodded, as she saw Sumi and Suki playing dress up which was cute, and had not heard how worried their parents and uncle were worried, for them starting school.

"Deadly do you feel like watching them, while we step out for a bit?" Piggy asked.

"Sure as I love being with them, Jsreth too." Deadly replied.

They were playing soccer in the house, but Deadly was making sure nothing got broken or his nieces getting hurt since Jareth could walk now, catching the soccer ball with his tail.

Sumi and Suki were impressed with what their uncle just did, unaware he'd hurt his tail.

"You okay, uncle?" Suki asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Deadly lied.

He didn't want to scare them, but he "Go play, would tell Dudley as soon as he and Piggy got home, seeing their car pull into the driveway, mamimg both Sumi and Suki happy as Dudley and Piggy noticed something was going on with Deadly.

"Go play, as daddy needs to talk to your uncle." Dudley said."That

He saw them go play with the new stuffed animals he and Piggy had gotten them, but saw Deadly whimper moving his tail which made him concerned, taking him to get checked out.

"Sumi and Suki were playing soccer, and almost broke that vase Piggy loves so much so I blocked the ball." Deadly told him.

"That was good, to stop it and also tell me you're hurt." Dudley said.

Deadly nodded, hoping asking for help wasn't making him look weak seeing Dudley hug him remembering his younger twin's doctor anxiety, so it was good he was here.

"Yep, his tail is broken meaning it needs to be in a cast." the doctor said.

"Yeah I can make it work, but Sumi and Suki-" Deadly said.

"Relax bro, as I'll explain to them." Dudley said to him.

Deadly hoped so, since he cared about his nieces very much which Dudley knew about, knowing Deadly being like this was kind of scary but knew he would get better.

"No flying, as your tail needs to heal okay?" the doctor said hearing Deadly sigh.

Piggy was surprised seeingbthem back so late, because she'd put Sumi and Suki along with Jareth to bed understanding, seeing the cast in Deadly's tail.

"It's broken, but it will get better." Deadly told her.

"Sumi and Suki were a bit worried about you." she said.

Deadly nodded, but knew that he would get better soon but sleeping on the couch, which Dudley understood when he and Piggy were going to bed.

The next day, both Sumi and Suki were surprised seeing their favourite uncle hurt, or having his tail in a cast.

"He hurt his tail, when he was playing soccer with you guys but take it easy, okay?" Dudley said.

"Okay, daddy we can help uncle Deadly." Sumi said.

Piggy found that sweet because they cared about their uncle very much, making them happy but saw both twin female dragons on the couch, with Deadly because he couldn't play right now so we're having cuddle time


	41. Anxiety

Dudley along with Deadly and Piggy were pretty anxious, because it was Sumi and Suki's first day of play school because they were sweet and kind like Dudley, but mischievous like Deadly and Piggy so we're at the studio right now which was taking their minds off the anxiety, making Kermit understand.

Deadly was working on potions, wearing safety goggles just in case making Dudley smirk, guessing they were for his twin brother's act on Up Late with Piggy as he was working on outfits.

"They're Ojay and if they weren't, the principal or the teacher would have called." Dudley said breathing deeply drinking tea, which was helping him chill out guessing that a little tea party might sooth him, Deadly and Piggy which Piggy could do with.

She was preparing for the show tonight, so was letting Deadly watch Sumi and Suki after his act tonight but was knowing he loved being an uncle, seeing his son Jareth, in a pkay pen with baby toys making Deadly happy.

"Good boy, as daddy has to work on his act." Deadly told him.

He was drinking tea with Dudley and Piggy which was helping them plus saw it was lunchtime, meaning the twins's first day of play school was half over, hoping they were okay.

By three in the afternoon, Dudley and Piggy were going to pick Sumi and Suki up from school, seeing them happy, which eased their anxiety a little hearing them tell them about their day.

" That's good, as mommy and I, along with uncle Deadly were worrying about you." Dudley said as Sumi and Suki were confused so was hugging Tnem, to help them feel better which was helping.

"Thanks, as that is helping." Piggy said driving into the studio parking lot.

Later that night, Sumi and Suki were playing with Deadly after he'd brought them home plus they were in pyjamas so we're goofing around, with their favourite uncle.

"Are you feeling better, Uncle?" Suki asked.

"Yes, as we were anxious about you two, but you surprised us." Deadly told them.

They were having cuddle time, on the couch since it was nearly bedtime so it was calming the both of them down, seeing both dragon females get sleepy.

Dudley and Piggy were happy seeing this, as they were taking them to bed tucking them in and kissing their heads seeing them out like lights.


	42. Finding His Own Girl

"Mmm this cove is really good, plus I needed space." Deadly said.

It was a wet, rainy Fourth of July morning and the so called Phantom of the Muppets was hanging out at Starbucks which was his favourite hangout place, where he and Constantine hung out since Dudley and the other muppets were busy with Up Late with Piggy but sometimes Deadly got lonely.

He had his mask off for once, since he was shy but was stroking his long Shen-long whiskers with a fingerless gloved hand

Little did he know, he would find an new friend here, as he was sipping his latte

"Hey, you okay there?" a voice asked as it was a female dragon in a Starbucks apron with leafy green scaly skin and blue eyes, making Deadly gulp feeling weird inside.

"Aw, are you a tad shy?" she asked him, seeing him nod.

"Sort of, my name is D-Deadly." he replied seeing her smile as it was cute.

"It's fine, as I get like that too, I'm Zam." she said sitting down.

They were hanging out and had a lot in common, plus Zam wrote her number on the side of Deadly's paper cup stunning him seeing Dudley enter, wondering why his brother was blushing.

* * *

"No reason, let's go." Deadly said winking at Zam.

Dudley wondered what was going on, as he had no idea that Deadly had made a friend but realised his brother wasn't wearing his mask seeing him go back, seeing Zam holding his mask in her scaled hands.

"You forgot this, Dead." Zam said to him as his cheeks went pink.

"Thanks, as I always wear it." Deadly said, putting it back on.

"I see, but you look good without it on." she said.

Deadly was unaware Dudley was there smirking but foubd it cute that his brother had met Sonebody as he knew and hoped this was the start of a good thing.

When they got back to the house, Dudley saw Deadly using his cellphone putting Zam's number into his contacts as Piggy wondered what had happened or going on with Deadly.

"A fudging miracle, as he might have foubd himself a girlfriend." Dudley whispered, as she was surprised but curious, about Deadly's girlfriend seeing Deadly go red at her questions glaring at Dudley.

He was tending to Jareth, who was now a toddler dragon but saw he was ready for an nap, going upstairs to his room where Jareth's crib or toddler bed would be in a few days.

"Yeah buddy, you need an nap since Aunt Piggy said you were having fun." Deadly said, strumming his Chinese dragon shaped electric guitar playing a lullaby, which was soothing the blue scaled toddler into a state of calm sleeping.

Later"Atta boy, since daddy made an new friend." Deadly whispered putting Jareth in his crib feeling sleepy himself lying down on his bed since his phone was on his bedside table.

Later, Dudley heard him singing softly guessing he'd been talking to Zam which Piggy found adorable


	43. Facing His Alternate Self

"Deadly, who is that, and why does he look like you?" Dudley said to his twin brother.

"He's me from another dimension but unlike me, nobody taught him to behave." Deadly replied seeing the otjer muppets with Dudley afraid of this alternate Deadly, since he'd been causing mischief

"The me here may have been tamed, but I'm not letting my brotner do Tne same to me, tell me what to do!" Alt Deadly said.

"Oh crud, was this what I was like before we all became friends?" Deadly asked, seeing the other Muppets nod.

"Yep which was why we were afraid when you started coming back, bit you grew up." Kermit said to him.

He saw Deadly sigh, as he was feeling anxious right now and on the verge of a panic atta"Dud helped me, learn how to ck, but Dudley and the others needed him so was cooling down stunning Alt Deadly.

"H-How did you do that?" he asked.

"Yes, Dud showed me how but he didn't tame me, I just use my powers to make otjers happy like on Piggy's show but I do harmless stuff, not pranks." Deadly explained after creating a protection bubble around Dudley and the others.

Alternate Deadly was surprised by that, but was leaving for now making Deadly relieved but exhausted with minor injuries, from his alternate self seeing Dudley catch him since he was about to fall.

"Just relax dear boy, as that was brave you standing up to your alternate self." Dudley said, making Ceadly smile revealing fangs which was cute seeing him pass out into sleep.

"Let him be since he used a lot of energy fighting off his alternate self's mischief, Pkus he needs to be well rested for later but I think seeing how he used to be gave him a bit of a shock." Dudley said to the others.

Piggy nodded remembering how Deadly had sounded anxious after he'd asked Dudley if how his alternate self acted, was how he used to act so felt bad for him, and if he didn't want to perform tonight that was fine.

"We'll see, after he wakes up." Dudley told her, seeing it was early evening.

Later, he saw Deadly awake but quiet which was odd, guessing seeing his alternate self mi"sbehave had frightened him a little, feeling him hug him sniffling.

"Aww, you had quite a shock but we can see you changed, grew up which your alternate self nedds to learn how to do plus he cursed his Dudley, from what he told us which is something you'd never do." Dudley said.

"Thanks, as I feel better and ready to pergorm." Deadly said putting his mask on.

The others were impressed but happy, that Deadly was feeling better knowing he liked telling Sumi and Suki bedtime stories, guessing he had inspiration for one from today.

After they got home, Dudley and Piggy could hear Deadly tell Sumi and Suki a story making Dudley and Piggy smile surprised he had his mask off, which was a big surprise guessing he felt comfortable around them now not to wear his mask so Dudley took a photo much.

"You and Faddy look alike, uncle." Sumi said making Deadly chuckle.

"We're twins, meaning we were hatched at the same time, just like you two but you're fraternal meaning you just look different, but you're twins trust me." Deadly said as both Tnree year olds were on his lap "I

Dudley chuckled, while taking a photo because it was so cute hoping that this would go on at the studio seeing Deadly tucking them in but kissed Tnem good night.

"Thanks, as we weren't sure if we could get back on time but that's awesome, you taking off your mask." Dudley said.

"I feel safe here, so it's okay to here." Deadly replied.

Piggy understood, but saw that Deadly looked like Dudley but younger guessing he was the younger twin, which made sense why Dudley was looking out for him so much seeing Dudley nod.


	44. Play Date

"Whoa, Jareth is walking?" Dudley asked.

"Yep, he's mobile plus he likes being around Sumi and Suki." Deadly replied.

"We'll, Sumi and Suki have a play date later-" Piggy said seeijg her phone buzz.

It was Summer so Sumi and Suki weren't in play school right now, and Up Late with Piggy was taking it's summer hiatus, which made Sumi and Suki happy having their parents home with uncle Deadly, and they were going on a cruise soon.

"It's the others, they want to hang out with us." Piggy said to Dudley.

"I swear that Kermit just wants to be around you, but we're parents you know?" he replied.

"Go mingle as I got it under control, plus Jareth is asleep." Deadly said to them.

Piggy then hugged him, as she and Dudley left hoping that the cruise would give the, the family time they needed, seeing Sumi and Suki curious.

"Your folks had to step out, but they'll be back." Deadly said.

Both dragon females were getting ready for their play date hoping the kid that was coming over would like them, as some of the kids in their class were wary of them, because they were dragons

"Uncle Deadly is here, so if Talia is worried, he can help." Suki said to her pink scaled sister.

"Yeah, as we can have a blast but we can't wake Jareth up." Sumi said as Suki nodded while in their room tidying up before Talia got here hearing the doorbell ring as it must be her watching from the landing seeing Deadly open the door, seeing a girl Sumi and Suki's age with Purpke hair.

"You must be Talia, right?" Deadly said as she nodded curious.

Sumi and Suki then came downstairs, but a little shy since they didn't know Talia very well, because most kids in the class were a bit afraid, making Talia understand.

"Relax, you two are cool but who was the guy in the mask?" she asked.

"That's our Incle Deadly, as our parents had to go take care of something so he loojs after us, you know?" Sumi said seeing Talia smile hugging them which he,ped them relax so we're having fun hearing laughter.

Sumi and Suki saw Jareth there guessing he'd woken up from his nap makimg Talia smile because he was cute seeing Deadly there picking Jareth up.

"Let's leave your cousins alone, to ply with their friend." he said leaving their room.

Later Dudley and Piggy were back but happy their little dragons had made.a friend in Talia but we're going out for dinner, makijg Sumi and Suki happy makijg Deadly chuckle, staying home with Jareth


	45. Parental Instinct

"Why is uncle Deadly scared, daddy?" Suki asked, as Dudley saw Deadly chasing Jareth who was now a toddler and walking meaning Deadly had to keep an eye on his little phantom but doing a good job.

"He's making sure, your cousin doesn't hurt himself or put stuff in his mouth he shouldn't because he still is a baby." Dudley explained to his twin daughters making them get it hearing a vase smash.

"Aw it's okay, as we can fix it but I'm more worried about you." Deadly said, cuddling him gently.

"Aww, he really loves Jareth which is good, like how you and mommy love us." Sumi told him.

It was a few months later, and Jareth was nearly two years old but Deadly was teaching him things like magic plus right now, was changing Jareth's diaper Pkus the toddler blue skinned and scaled male was squirming around.

"Good boy, as we need to change your diaper and surprised by how much you eat." Deadly said.

Dudley chuckled seeing Deadly throw the dirty one in the trash, seeing Jareth running around making Piggy chuckle at this, because they were an unique family, plus Sumi and Suki were learning about family at play school.

"Deadly you okay, you look exhausted?" she said to him, seeing him nod but heard Jareth sneeze which made Deadly frantic because his little phantom was coming down with something.

"Aww, somebody either has the sniffles or a cold!" Deadly said as Dudley found that adorable, seeing Piggy agree.

"Is Jareth gonna be okay?" Suki asked seeing Dudley nod.

"Yes, as it's just a cold or sniffles." Dudley replied.

Deadly was taking his little phantom to the doctor, plus Thalia his fiancé was coming over making Dudley smile knowing his brother was a very good caregiver to Jareth seeing Sumi and Suki playing some ra,bun tips game joining in,

* * *

Thalia was seeing Deadly with a grumpy and dosed up Jareth on his lap, which being a female dragon found this sweet of her fiancé since Deadly had proposed to her a few months ago which Dudley and Piggy knew about so was happy for them so was wondering what was wrong with the toddler dragon and if she could help.

"He has the cold, but yeah you can try since he did nap a little earlier." Deadly said handing Jareth to her, hoping he wouldn't get her sick seeing her comfort him which was working impressing Deadly wondering how she was good with kids.

"I have a few little cousins around his age, so I know what calms them down, like Tneir favourite stuffed animal or Blankie." Thalia said impressing him kissing her

"Dudley, are you spying on them?" Piggy asked making Dudley jump.

"Yeah, but it's adorable what they're doing." he told her.

She understood as he was feeling protective of Deadly, as he was his brother but knew Thalia made him happy, like being part of their family so was going back to bed seeing Sumi and Suki awake sighing.

Both tjree and a half year olds had hit the stage where they were afraid of the dark, so he was the one normally up with them sighing guessing this was what parents dealt with, remembering a prank Constantine had done the other day at the studio which had added to this, going into their room seeing pillows being thrown.

"Whoa, whoa I'm not a monster, just dad." he said turning on the light making both Sumi and Suki relieved seeing it was their dad hugging him making Dudley relieved listening to them explain their anxiety..

"We'll this is normal for little ones to be afraid of the dark, plus uncle Constantine was wrong to add to your fear, to make it stronger but mommy and I love you so even if anything did try to scare or hurt you, we would take care of it or your uncle Deadly would use his phantom powers on it." Dudley explained.

Both his daughters began to relax after that, which was good, seeing them out like lights, putting on night lights but was seeing it was sunrise


	46. Looking After His Nieces

Sumi and Suki saw tir dad pacing around, as he had a fashion show in Paris plus Piggy was going too, making both three year old female dragons think they were going on vacation and packing their suitcases, just as Piggy walked into their room wondering what was going on realising they thought they were going with her and Dudley to Paris.

"We're packing for our trip, to Paris mommy." Suki said as Dudley entered wondering what was going on, as Piggy whispered into his horn like ear.

"Aww it's cute you wanna go with us, but this time it's just mommy and me." Dudley said making Sumi and Suki sad, but Dudley was explaining how a fashion show was no place for kids.

"Who's gonna watch us, while you're gone?" Sumi told him.

"Uncle Deadly, like when we go to the studio." Piggy told them making them understand, but we're unpacking making Dudley sigh because he loved being a father.

He and Piggy were leaving later that night, but we're packing seeing Deadly there cuddling both his nieces explaining that a fashion show outdoor bore the heck out of them, makimg them get it.

"Plus we can use Skype, to talk to your folks, at night before bed." Deadly told them

That later evening, Deadly was checking in on his nieces after Dudley and Piggy had left usimg his magic to give his nieces good dreams so nothing would trouble their sleep plus they had play school. which was another reason Dudley and Piggy hadn't taken their little ones with them.

The next mornijg, Deadly had made pancakes for breakfast, seeing both Sumi and Suki up but hugging him which made him smile, because he loved his nieces very much like Jareth so was helping them get ready for school.

"Are mom and dad in Paris yet, uncle?" Suki adked seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes they are, as they took a late flight so don't worry about it my sweet nieces as it is a little scary to be without your folks for a bit but it can be fun." Deadly said to them.

Both Sumi and Suki were curious eating up, plus Deadly had made their lunches since it was a school day, makimg them giggle makimg Deadly relieved because before Dudley had left, he'd given Deadly some ground rules.

* * *

"You think mommy and daddy will be able to see our pictures we made at school, uncle Deadly?" Sumi asked.

"Yes, and bet they're thinking of you two, you know?" Deadly said to them as he had taken photos of the pictures that Sumi and Suki had made aft play school because they'd missed their folks.

"Yep, as they'll see it and tell me plus Thalia is coming over." Deadly said putting the photos onto Skype, hoping Dudley and Piggy would Pkus guessed that they would bring his nieces back a lot of gifts because they felt guilty.

"Yeah, Thalia is really nice and happy you're marrying her." Suki said makimg Deadly smile plus was letting them stay up a little later than normal which made both three year olds happy because they loved to play

They just were washing up for dinner, as Deadly had ordered take out plus had been taking an imagination vacation sijce they'd been doing it at school involving their stuffed dragons.

Deadly could hear them with Thalia who'd been playing with Jareth giggling since Deadly had explained that Dudley and Piggy had a fashion show in Paris makimg the female dragon nod impressed with his skills as an uncle making Deadly blush just as the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me Thalia, as I think the food is here." he said to her answering the door seeing the delivery guy, from his favourite Chinese takeout place paying him with a tip.

He then closed the door as he saw Sumi and Suki at the table, making him smile seeing them drink soda makijg Thalia giggle because it might be impossible to put both Sumi and Suki to bed later so would help him out.

Later Deadly was in Sumi and Suki's room with Thalia since both his nieces were hyped up, but Thalia was helping them calm down which was working, so Deadly was tucking both his nieces in kissing their heads, putting on their night lights


	47. Helping Them Get Ready

It was two or three in the morning, but Deadly was snoring as smoke rings came out of his nostrils while snoring but wheezing because of his asthma because he had it Pkus had an inhaler waking up but wheezy hearing the door open as it was Dudley because he was concerned about his twin brother.

"You okay, but you sound like you need your inhaler." Dudley said, sitting nested him.

"Yeah, I feel a little wheezy, alright?" Deadly said taking his inhaler, which was helping.

"You don't have to worry about me, Dudley, I can take care of myself." Deadly said to him.w

"We're family plus I worry about you, and you're a very good uncle." Dudley assured him.

Deadly smiled a little at this, because it was true but was seeing Sumi and Suki there guessing they didn't feel like sleeping, but Deadly was going to their room with them.

He was reading to them, but saw them calm down tucking them into bed going to get a drink, but Dudley had hidden the coffee after what happened the first time he had coffee and had been under the table.

"That feels better, as wheezing hurts." Deadly told himself.

He was seeing it was sunrise and he'd been up all night yawning going to the couch, sitting on it drinking tea, which was helping him fall asleep.

Dudley was understanding as he saw Sumi and Suki up, seeing that Deadly needed sleep after being up all night.

He and Piggy were leaving, for the studio but left an note for him leaving the house with Sumi and Suki since they had school, hoping he was okay until they got back.

* * *

"So Uncle Deadly has bugs, in his chest that makes him sound funny when he does smoke rings or try to breath fire?" Sumi asked.

Sumi and Suki were home after school, plus curious about their uncle wheezing so Dudley was explaining about Deadly's asthma, to both three year olds

"Yes, but his inhaler helps because the medicine is helping him." Dudley told them.

"Oh, but he will be okay?" Suki asked him.

Dudley nodded, but was seeing them get ready for their nap seeing Deadly there.

"They were curious, about your asthma dear boy." Dudley told him.

Deadly smiled as he was understanding but was makijg himself tea, as Piggy walked in seeing Sumi and Suki were taking an nap seeing Deadly quiet plus eating cookies, that some were going to be Sumi and Suki's afternoon snack.

"Hey, it's okay because you're part of the family." Piggy said to Deadly.

He nodded as he was hoping that Sumi and Suki were okay as they seemed to have a good day at school, seeing Jareth there making him happy, but saw he needed to pee making him worry.

"I'm toilet training him, you know?" Deadly told them.

"Yeah, he had an accident earlier but it's fine." Dudley told him.

Deadly was understanding but was seeing Jareth go to the bathroom, seeing him happy eating candy but was happy about getting candy.

"Good boy, as you're growing up." Deadly told him.

Dudley was understanding, but proud of Jareth for this because it was a sign of growing up.

He saw that Sumi and Suki had gotten invited to a sleepover which made him and Piggy happy but ory, because it would be Sumi and Suki's first sleepover and they were helping them get ready.

Deadly understood their anxiety, but his nieces were ready to start going to sleepovers which Dudley kind of agreed with.

Piggy was understanding, as the others had been helping her feel better about this, plus Sumi and Suki's best friend Talia had invited them to sleep over.


	48. Being A Good Father

Deadly sighed, as he was setting up Jareth's toddler bed since his little phantom had outgrown his crib, so was worried that he would not like it making Dudley get it.

"Sumi and Suki were like that, at Jareth's age but it gets easy." he assure jim.

Deadly was understanding as he was very caring towards Jareth, so was seeing Sumi and Suki running around playing dragon tag that he'd taught them.

"Whoa, just cool down you two as it's almost bedtime." Deadly told them.

Dudley was chuckling, at their antics seeing them go into their room since they knew it was quiet time, like at school so was playing quietly which made Piggy happy.

"Yes, but we should help Jareth get ready for sleep." she told them.

"Really, we get to help him?" Suki asked.

Piggy nodded, as they saw Deadly chasing Jareth around the landing, hearing the toddler dragon laugh thinkimg it was q game, seeing Sumi and Suki smile at this knowing their cousin did not get it.

* * *

The next morning, Dudley saw Deadly drinkimg tea guessing he'd had a rough night dealing with Jareth and sleeping seeing Sumi and Suki up already seeing Deadly tired, guessing that Jareth had kept him up.

Piggy hoped that he would get used to things like sleeping which made her understand since it was like Sumi and Suki at that age , hoping that Deadly could get Jareth to sleep.

"Let's go to school, you two." she said to Sumi and Suki.

They were leaving the house, but Deadly saw Jareth awake but grumpy making him understand because he hadn't gotten much sleep from his son's antics.

"Yeah, but an nap will help you feel better." Deadly said.

He was seeing Jareth using his growing magic, making Deadly chuckle because it was cute, plus he was encouraging it.

He was relaxing on the couch, with Jareth on his lap asleep which was very cute feeling sleepy himself drifting off into sleep, unaware of the fact Dudley was watching.

He thought it was cute because Deadly was pretty good with kids, despite what he thought leaving his twin brother be plus he had to go to the studio.

Piggy wondered what was going on, as he explained.

She found it sweet, because Deadly was a good father to Jareth

Dudley agreec, as his twin brother had gotten married to Thalia plus she might give him another little one, seeijg his brother awake after a bit and fe lying better along with Jareth which made Piggy happy.


	49. Boy's Night 49

Dudley, Deadly and Constantine were going out for a boy's night, which Piggy found cute but worried in case Constantine got both male dragons in trouble seeing Jareth, Sumi and Suki running aroubd nd like crazy but in pyjamas makimg Deadly chuckle.

It reminded him of when he and Dudley had been that age when Jareth left the castle, to go to the human world so he and Dudley were left to their own devices meaning chaos giggling softly to himself.

"They're reminding me of when Dudley and I were their age, you know?" Deadly said seeing Constantine in an ninja suit, makimg Piggy sigh guessing the master thief was planning mischief.

"Whatever you're planning, it better not be heists!" Piggy said

"Whatever, pig." Constantine said as they were leaving the house.

Sumi and Suki wondered why their mom looked so worried, being little dragons, plus it was almost bedtime meaning stories seeing Jareth upset since Deadly always put him to bed, as Sumi andSuki understood.

They knew that Deadly sang their cousin a lullaby, to get him to sleep so was singing to him which Piggy foubd adorable.

* * *

"Double or nothing, comrades!" Constantine said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Deadly and Dudley said giggling.

At first they'd been at a bar drinking, but now they were running around the neighbourhoods pkaying ding dong ditch, or whatever mischief they could think of, Pkus Deadly had egged Kermit's house.

"There's the phantom of Tne Muppets I've heard about." Constantine said chuckling.

But later that morning, Piggy was tending to both Deadly and Dudley who were pretty hung over, so relieved Jareth, Suki and Sumi weren't here seeing this putting ice packs on both dragons's heads, hearing tnem whimper

Thalia was surprised by how hung over Deadly was, plus she had some news to tell her husband once he felt better as she was pregnant, making Piggy excited.

"I hope he'll be happy, as he is a good father to Jareth but where are the kids?" Thalia asked.

"At the studio with the other kids, their cousins." Piggy replied.

Thalia saw Ceadly feeling better, after sleeping for a bit relieved because she'd Ben worried about him when he and Dudley had returned this morning.


	50. Daddy Anxiety

"Deadly, you okay?" Dudley asked him.

"I found out, that Thalia is pregnant!" Deadly said.

It was the day after he, Constantine and Dudley had a wild night out, but Thalia had told him, that she was pregnant makimg Sumi and Suki happy as they were playing with Jareth wondering why Deadly was freaked out.

"We're gonna get an new cousin, to play with!" Sumi said, seeing Suki agree.

Deadly sighed, as Thalia was just as excited to be a mother so keeping this anxiety to himself, which was natural, so could talk to Dudley later.

* * *

iDudley was surprised, seeing Deadly had went flying, guessing Thalia being with child worried him as he was great with Suki and Sumi', so why was his twin brother so afraid?

"I'm worried, about screwing the kid up." Deadly admitted making Dudley surprised.

"You won't screw it up, I know it." Dudley encouraged him.

A small grin crossed Deadly's face at his words, because he was raising Jareth very well which made Deadly happy, hugging him making Dudley smile because he was loving that Deadly was hugging him.

"Besides I can help you and Thalia with this, Piggy too." Dudley told him making Deadly relieved.


	51. Becoming A Father Twice 51

Nine months had passed since Thalia had told Deadly that she was pregnant, plus the forest green skinned dragon female was big as a house which mesmerised Deadly as he was always poking it gently, tickling it gently or talking to Tne baby inside his wife's belly to soothe it.

Dudley was understanding that his twin brother was doing a good job of being a good father because he was teaching Jareth new vocab words, but not bad words plus Deadly had been his little phantom's first word which made the phantom very happy.

"Is Thalia okay, and ready to give Jareth a brother or sister?" Dudley asked.

"Anyday now, be patient." Deadly said plus they were supposed to be going on a picnic which made Sumi and Suki were excited about.

Dudley and Piggy were going to the studio, so Deadly and Thalia were watching Sumi and Suki and Jareth which they loved, plus right now, Deadly was singing to the bump, which was making the baby excited in Thalia's belly, making Sumi and Suki curious.

"Speaking, or singing to the baby while in it's mom soothes it." Deadly explained to his nieces, but saw Thalia was ready to have her kid, calling Dudley but had to take Thalia to the hospital, so was taking Sumi and Suki with him.

Sumi and Sumi were in the car but in the backseat, hearing Thalia whimper, arriving at the hospital, running into the maternity ward with Thalia, as Sumi and Suki were following theirfavouriteincle into the waiting room since it would be a long wait.

Later that early morning, Thalia had given birth to a female baby dragon that was Purpke making Deadly grin.

"Aww, daddy's little girl." he said holding her.

Deadly then saw Dudley and Piggy here, p, after Sumi had texted tnem using Deadly's phone since they had Jareth but found the new baby adorable, making Thalia agree as she was holding Lyria, which in Deadly's opinion was pretty.

* * *

A few days later, Deadly and Dudley were setting up an nursery for Lyria, like when Sumi and Suki had been born which would become Lyria's room as she got older, seeing Suki and Sumi wanting to help making Dudley smile, at how sweet his little dragons were being to Tneir new cousin.

Jareth on the other hand wasn't happy, that he had a sister now but didn't get the idea of sharing his parents with Lyria having meltdowns or entering the terrible twos as many parenting booms Deadly read said.

"Maybe you two can help, by helping Jareth see how fun being a big brother is." Dudley told both Sumi and Suki making both three and a half year olds get it.

"Maybe Piggy will give them a brother, or a sister." Deadly said.

Dudley snorted in reply, at his younger twin brother's joke, seeijg Sumi and Suki play with Jareth which was cute, but knew Jareth would adjust to having a sister in his life.


	52. Getting Shots

Dudley was stunned that his twin brother, Deadly had terrible fangs since he never really brushed or flossed since in his words, dragons breathing fire woukd make Tneir breath stink.

"Daddy you okay, why make that face like when Jareth has an accident?" Sumi asked.

"You know how you and your sisyer brush your fangs everyday and before bed?

Your uncle doesn't brush at all, to the point where his breath smells gross." Dudley said, making them get it hoping Tneir dad coukd make Deadly brush his fangs.

"Your uncle is big, and has a mind of his own so he thinks it's lame to do stuff like that." Dudley said, plus they had to get shots knowing Deadly hated needles stunning Sumi and Suki that their brave, cool uncle was afraid of getting a shot.

"Some adults are like that, so we shouldn't make fun of that." Dudley said as Piggy was taking them but Deadly was going too along with Dudley, since he needed booster shots.

Jareth had already gotten his shots, along with Lyria so Thalia was watching tnem.

"I know getting a shot sounds scary and it might hurt, but it only hurts for a little bit, Pkus we need shots so we don't get sick and miss the fun." Sumi told Deadly while they were in the waiting room.

"Yes, but where your dad and I grew up, getting a shot was different." Deadly said seeing Dudley sigh taking Sumi and Suki into the doctor's office to get their shots.

After a few minutes, both Sumi and Suki came out with band-AIDS on Tneir arm, making Piggy proud seeing Dudley taking Deadly in.

"I bet five bucks, that he screams." Sumi said, as Suki sighed but Piggy doubled the bet, seeing Deadly come out with a bandage on his arm, since he had to get a lot of shots, so his arm hurt.

"Whoa we had to get one along with daddy, but uncle Deadly got a lot?" Suki asked surprised.

"Well, uncle Deadly hasn't been to an actual doctor before, so yes he had to have a lot." Dudley said to his daughters but worried for Deadly because some of the shots had side effects like Tne flu one.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Deadly was feeling pretty sleepy and out of it, from getting shots but after the doctor's they'd had ice cream but Dudley was guiding his younger twin brother to the couch, since sleeping would help along with tea when he woke up.

Thalia understood, as she knew that Deadly wasn't a fan of needles, but had been brave getting shots plus saw Dudley reading a storybook to Sumi and Suki about the Labyrinth which was their favourite book.

After waking up from his nap, Deadly was feeling a bit better, drinkimg tea and rubbing his arm where he'd gotten shots makimg Dudley get it.

He'd put the storybook about the Labyrinth away after Sumi and Suki were taking their naps as he knew that Deadly would get upset, if he saw it sighing.


	53. Making Deadly Feel Better

Dudley was reading Sumi and Suki their favourite storybook to do with the Labyrinth, knowing his daughters had no clue that he and Deadly had grown up there so was happy to tell his daughters these stories.

But Deadly was listening and it brought back memories but sadness, which made him mad and after his nieces were taking their nap he entered their room.

"There's that book, they love so much!" he said looking through the book but an illustration of Jareth made him sad tearing it out.

He was putting the book back where he found it as the torn pages were on the desk, leaving the room.

After they woke up, Sumi and Suki were surprised finding pages from their favourite storybook needing to get their dad, makijg Dudley curious.

"Somebody ruined our favourite storybook, dad." Suki said showing him.

Dudley knew exactly who had done it, as Deadly missed being in the Labyrinth so guessed hearing the stories brought back good memories.

"I can fix the book, with duct tape." Dudley said, making Sumiand Suki happy.

"Thanks, daddy." they said, hugging his legs, seeing them go play dress up.

He knew that Deadly had ruined the storybook, but could understand using duct tape to fix the book wondering where Deadly was, seeing him feed Lyria.

"I might have torn some pages out of that book, but it was personal reasons." Deadly told her, making Dudley sigh, as they needed to talk.

* * *

"Wow, so you and uncle Deadly came from the place in the storybook?" Suki said excited making Dudley chuckle.

"Yes, the goblin king himself adopted me and your uncle, when we were babies and raised us but when we got older, I left to live in this world while your uncle stayed in the Labyrinth." Dudley explained to his daughters knowing they had a lot of questions.

"So the stories, that you and uncle Deadly told us about the two dragon boys living in a magical place were about you and Uncle Deadly?" Sumi asked seeing him nod.

"Can we go there, Pkease?" Suki asked, making Dudley smile.

"Yes, when you two are older because the Labyrinth can be dangerous as well as wonderful, and I don't want anything to happen to you two." Dudley said making something cross their minds.

"If you and uncle Deadly cone from the Labyrinth, then why did uncle Deadly try to wreck the storybooj?" Suki asked.

"Something sad happened to Sonebody we cared about there, and your mom and your uncles helped me get over it but your uncle still is sad about it which is why he ruined the book." Dudley told them.

Both dragon youngsters had an idea, as they could make a story book to make Deadly happier, about the Labyrinth using what their dad and uncle had told them in their stories to write it.

"Yeah, uncle Deadly will feel better when he reads this." Suki said as Sumi nodded.

Deadly was surprised later, finding a book there reading, yet impressed by what Sumi and Suki had done but was feeling better sniffling unaware Dudley was watching, happy that Deadly was feeling better


	54. Becoming Co Rulers

"With Pigglijg at the spa, the girls at a sleepover and Deadly doing whatever he's doing, I can paint again like at the studio, when I'm not creating epic fashion." Dudley said to himself, holding a paintbrush in his furry tail.

He was very creative, and not just with fashion, but art and was so busy that he rarely did it so now he had some him time, he could but painting the castle beyond the Goblin City where he and Deadly had grown up.

But after a while, he saw Deadly there makimg him sigh, knowing his twin might cause epic mischief seeijg paint squirt out, onto one of the walls.

"Real mature, Deadly!" Dudley said, as Deadly grinned.

"C'mon Dud, lighten up!" Deadly said.

"This is why I don't do this all the time, because you screw things up!" Dudley said, covering his mouth.

Deadly sighed, going upstairs but Dudley fixed the mess his twin had caused, sijce Piggy would freak finishing up and putting the paints away, seeing Puggy's car pull into the driveway.

She wondered why Dudley looked so worried or frustrated, listening to him explain guessing Deadly just wanted to spend time with him, but didn't know how to ask.

* * *

Deadly and Dudley were surprised being back in a certain castle beyond the Goblin City, which both dragon males had grown up in surprised they were to be co-rulers of the Labyrinth as Jareth had that in his will making Deadly grin as this was the world he loved the best, not Earth making Dudley sigh.

"What about your little phantom, or Thalia?" he said which popped his mood.

"My little phantom's living here, with me as I already talked to Thalia." Deadly said.

He knew why his brother was so unsure, because of his wonderful life on Earth, scowling which made Dudley worry, as he wanted to co-rule and hang out.

"Sure, like Piggling will let you!" Deadly said, with spite

Dudley sighed, knowing Deadly needed time to cool down, before they could talk opening the portal to Earth, hoping Deadly woukd realise his mistake.

Piggy along with Sumi and Suki wondered where Deadly was, making him sigh saying he was in the Labyrinth, making Sumi and Suki think their uncle needed help.

"He can handle himself, remember?" Dudley reminded.

Piggy sensed, that something had happened seeing him nod but not wanting to say in front of their kids, because they thought he was the best Incle ever wishing Deadly could hear that.

"You two should work this out, as you're brothers." Piggy told him.

Dudley nodded, opening the portal to the Labyrinth, going through seeing Deadly sitting in a certain throne making him sigh, hugging him.

"It's okay as we can do this together, Pkus this is our home." Dudley said.

Deadly nodded, as things would get fun.


	55. Letting Jareth Start School

A year had passed and Sumi and Suki were now four and a half but woukd be in kindergarten next year which astounded both Dudley and Piggy that their little dragon girls were growing up a little fast seeing Jareth was now three, meaning the little phantom woukd or shoukd be going to pre-schol like Sumi and Suki, but Deadly had other ideas.

"Hehe, look what I can do!" Jareth said walking on the ceiling which impressed Sumi and Suki but Dudley face palmed getting his nephew to come down, seeing him do loop de loops

"Woah, Jareth can fly?" Suki asked impressed.

"Yes, as your uncle taught him early, but Jareth might be in time out." Dudley said.

"Who's gonna be in time out, Dudley?" Deadly said, seeing Jareth tackle hug him.

"Your son, as he decided to walk on the ceiling, and doing loop de loops in the house, but maybe he should be in pre-school." Dudley said seeing his brother flinch.

"It woukd hurt the both of us, Pkus they woukd try to tame my boy." Deadly said shakily making Piggy get it.

"I think he has separation anxiety, Dudley about having Jareth in pre-school." she said.

"What's uncle Deadly scared of, as he's not scared of anything, right?" Sumi asked while she and Suki were getting ready for school.

"He just loves your cousin a lot, and when some parents are like that, it's hard for them to want to put their kids in school but we should get going." Piggy said as they left.

Deadly was having fun playing with Jareth as he did love his little phantom, but he was not sure about enrolling Jareth in school, seeing Jareth flying around the house, which made Dudley sigh.

"You care about Jareth a lot, but he needs to be around other kids, and to grow so school can help him." Dudley said seeing Deadly sigh, as Dudley was right.

"I'll try, but it'll be hard on the both of us." Deadly said seeing Jareth hug his leg.

"It'll be Ojay, daddy." he said making Deadly choke up.

* * *

A few days later, it was a big day as Jareth was starting pre-school, which Sumi and Suki were excited about, but knew Deadly was scared but hiding it from Jareth, so he woukdn't scare him seeing their folks had made breakfast, making smiley faced pancakes making Jareth excited for his first day wondering where his dad was.

"He's coming, but getting dressed buddy, as this is a big day for the both of you." Dudley said making Jareth giggle.

"Daddy was kind of scared last night, when we were telling shadow stories." Jareth said, making Dudley get it, seeing Deadly join them in his normal outfit without his mask, stunning Dudley.

"I can do this, let Jareth be around other kids." he said drinking tea.

"Yes as he'll be okay Pkus he can tell you, when you pick him up." Dudley said as it was time to go seeibg Jareth, Sumi and Suki get their stuff getting into the car talking about things Pkus Halloween was coming up making Deadly excited.

"That's daddy's favourite holiday and birthday, where he can be a phantom." Jareth said to his Cousibs.

"Cool, as we can trick and treat and stuff." Sumi said seeing Deadly grin at this.

But the grin faded as they arrived at the pre-school, because his anxiety was back, plus sensed it from his little phantom getting out of the car with Dudley, Sumi and Suki seeing Jareth hugging his leg.

"Jareth and your uncle are very close, since the night he foubd him on our doorstep so you two have to maybe help your cousin settle in." Dudley told both Sumi and Suki.

"We can do that, dad." Suki said as they were going inside after getting Jareth to follow them, seeing Deadly hug Dudley before leaving making Dudley get it.

"He'll be okay, and tell you when you pick him up." Dudley told him as they were going home.

Deadly was doing potion making, to distract himself from his anxiety making Dudley get it so was making tea, seeing Deadly join him but was being brave for him.

"This is normal, when your kid starts school but it will be okay." Dudley told him.


	56. Helping A Sick Deadly

It was just a typical day or morning at the house, but Jareth, Sumi and Suki knew it was the weekend and Saturday meaning their parents and Deadly were sleeping in but Suki and Sumi were trying to find the portal their dad and uncle used, to go to the Labyrinth as they wanted to go there too like in their favourite storybook which Dudley read to them.

"It's like when we want candy or cake for breakfast, mommy or daddy and uncle Deadly make sure we can't find it, so sure they hid the portal." Suki said seeing Jareth sigh.

He'd seen his dad open the portal a zillion times, knowing it involved a song but knew his dad along with Aunt Piggy and uncle Dudley would worry, if he told them how to open the portal, plus it was a secret his dad had shared with him.

"Wait a second, Jareth you must know, as uncle Deadly goes there a lot!" Sumi said.

"Where do I go a lot, eh?" Deadly asked, making Jareth relieved hugging his dad's leg.

"To the Labyrinth, the best place ever but you along with mommy and daddy won't let us play there and we're magical." Sumi said.

Deadly chuckled at their persistence, knowing how much they loved his and Dudley's stories about the Labyrinth knowing being four, they didn't understand danger.

"Your folks aren't being mean, they just love you two very much, like I do plus the Labyrinth can be dangerous as well as enticing." Deadly explained.

"You have a point, but we get it." Suki said.

"That's good, but let's have breakfast." Deadly said.

He knew Dudley and Piggy had went out for breakfast, so had to look after his favourite nieces hoping nobody in the Labyrinth needed him or Dudley, making pancakes for them sneezing.

"Again, daddy!" Jareth said giggling.

"Uncle Deadly you okay, as you sound sick?" Sumi asked.

Deadly was feeling not so hot, but he couldn't rest as he not only was a father, but co ruled the Labyrinth with Dudley feeling sniffly and not himself whimpering.

"I'm fine, little ones." Deadly lied.

After breakfast, he was on the couch, but sick as a dog, hoping Dudley and Piggy would get home soon, so he could rest and get better faster falling asleep making Sumi and Suki guess he was sick so maybe they could help, putting on doctor coats getting onto the couch.

They could feel their uncle burning up, getting a cold cloth to cool him down, making Jareth wonder what kind of game they were playing

"Your dad is sick, but mommy and daddy went out." Suki said getting an idea, seeing the phone since they could phone their folks to tell them they needed help.

Dudley was surprised coming home, seeing Deadly was sick taking his temperature seeing he needed rest wrapping a blanket aroubd his twin brother humming something their adoptive father that had ruled the Labyrinth used to sing.

"Is he okay, as Sumi and Suki called us?" Piggy asked.

"He has a bad cold, but our little ones did the right thing, and they were trying to help Deadly." Dudley said.

He saw Sumi and Suki colouring but Jareth worried about his dad because he was sick, making Dudley sigh hoping the Labyrinth was okay going there, opening the portal by singing the song that a certain goblin king had hoping Sumi and Suki hadn't heard knowing how they were trying to find the portal.

After coming back, he saw his daughters taking their nap while Jareth was playing quietly by himself, so was relieved seeing Deadly begin to stir sneezing and coughing.

"Whoa easy boy, you're not doing so hot." Dudley said seeing Deadly nod.

* * *

Later that rly evening in Sumi and Suki's room, both female twin dragons were on Dudley's lap since he was telling them a story about the Labyrinth, because visiting there since Deadly was pretty dosed up had give him inspiration knowing how much they wanted to go there, sighing.

"Is uncle Deadly being sick making you sad, daddy?" Suki asked him.

"Yes, but it's just a bad cold and he'll get better." Dudley said.

He felt both his daughters hug him, which helped him feel better, about that seeing it was becoming late, Pkus they had school in the morning tucking them in and kissing their heads leaving their room.

He saw Jareth running or flying aroubd, making him sigh guessing Deadly being sick, he coukdn't put Jareth to bed catching the blue scaled and skinned dragon youngster.

"You need your sleep, plus your dad is sick and needs his rest, so you have to let him rest." Dudley said taking him to his room tucking him in seeing Deadly deep asleep talking feverishly.

"Whoa my dear boy, it's Ojay." he said putting a cold cloth on his twin brother's head knowing he would get better knowing rest and TLC would help him feel better knowing things would be okay.


	57. An Eventful Birthday

Dudley and Piggy were excitable as it was almost Sumi and Suki's fifth birthday, meaning they woukd be starting kindergarten making Deadly get it because he loved his nieces, along with his little phantom seeing his nieces pkaying with dolls which was cute.

"Are you excited, about your birthday?" Dudley asked his daughters nod.

"Yep daddy, it's gonna rock!" Sumi told him.

Plus Dudley and Deadly saw that Sumi and Suki were starting to get their magic which made Deadly excited, because it meant mischief, so had to warn Piggy about this.

"Relax, we can help them out as they are like us at that age." Deadly said, seeing Jareth being rambunctious after his nap makijg Dudley sigh, because they saw Sumi and Suki giggle at their cousin.

Their fifth birthday was coming up, and they were excited since their parents were throwing a party for them and was feeling funny as their magic was starting to emerge.

"We should tell them, about this as they are becoming curious about themselves." Deadly told Dudley, seeing him nod but Piggy was surprised seeing cake appear making Deadly chuckle, as his nieces had a sweet fang like him.

"We can explain, Piggling as they're starting to get their magic." Dudley whispered so Sumi and Suki coukdn't hear but Piggy was curious.

"When dragon kids turn five, they start getting their magic so Sumi and Suki are getting theirs." Deadly explained, trying to suppress his glee making Dudley sigh.

He would have to explain to his little ones, about their growing magic but knew that Deadly woukd encourage mischief with their powers.

"Are you worried, about this?" Dudley asked.

"No, as it makes our little ones more special." Piggy replied.

Deadly grinned, ad he was helping but was wrapping his presents for Sumi and Suki which impressed Dudley, knowing they loved dolls.

* * *

It was the morning of their birthday, but Sumi and Suki were already up using their growing magic while playing plus it was a school day, so both five year old female dragons were already dressed, so playing hearing chuckling seeing Deadly there hugging his legs.

"Aww happy birthday little ones as it is not every day you turn five." he said.

Sumi and Suki were excited opening seeing Monster High dolls, especially one that looked like their favourite uncle making Deadly making the phantom of the muppets chuckle.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like her." Deadly told them.

"Thank you, as they're awesome and quirky, like us." Suki told him.

Dudley smiled, remembering he had seen Deadly buy these dolls, for his and Piggy's little ones but there was a surprise party at the studio, but he needed Deadly to distract Sumi and Suki seeing the Phantom of the Muppets nod, knowinHe g something his nieces always wanted to do.

"Don't tell your father, what we're about to do." Deadly said to them

He opened a portal to the Labyrinth, exciting Sumi and Suki along with Jareth, but exploring the world Tney'd heard about from their father, and uncle making Deadly grin revealing his fangs.

"Thanks uncle, as this is awesome." Suki said.

Deadly guessed he could teach them the portal spell, since their magic was emerging but saw Jareth e"There's xcitable, as it was almost time for the broth day party.

"Aww, we have to go?" Sumi asked, as Deadly nodded.

"There's a birthday surprise, waiting for you." Deadly said

He usec the portal, as they were back in the house, seeing his nieces get ready making Deadly chuckle knowing his nieces woukd be surprised as they were leaving.

They were surprised when they got to the studio, seeing the party stuff but having a blast, making Dudley and Piggy chuckle at Sumi and Suki because they were growing up well.


	58. Calming Dudley

Summer was about to end, meaning Jareth, Sumi and Suki were going back to school, but Sumi and Suki woukd be starting kindergarten and Jareth woukd still be in play school, seeing all three dragon kids running through the sprinkler making Deadly chuckle, since he was watching them while Dudley and Piggy had went out to do a few things so was going to get their afternoon snack.

Sumi and Suki remembered they'd missed the ice cream truck, when it had been in their neighbourhood along with Jareth knowing they weren't allowed to run into the street but Deadly remembered there was ice cream Dudley had left in the fridge making mini sundaes, tnat woukdn't spoil Tneir dinner.

"Thanks uncle, since we missed the ice cream truck." Suki said, seeing Jareth and Sumi agree.

"Yeah, as on a hot day, ice cream is a good way to cool down." Deadly said, seeing Dudley and Piggy back already guessing they'd been shopping or Piggy was planning to spoil his

"Yep, as I explained it was alright to this time, but if she does it a lot, it encourages bad habits plus I can say no to some of their whims, Piggy not so much." Dudley said to Deadly.

Deadly had read a story to Sumi and Suki about a greedy dragon, so both five year olds were a little anxious about their Motner's spoiling tnem plus both female dragons were good about looking in the toy store without buying and Jareth needed to learn that without having a meltdown.

"Deadly, he will learn in time." Dudley told him.

"I hope so, Dudley." Deadly told him.

Sumi and Suki were excited about starting kindergarten, but nervous too because their magic was becoming strong making Dudley get it, and assuring them that they would be able to do that.

"Thanks daddy, as we don't want others thinking we're scary like the dragons on storybooks." Suki told him.

That made Dudley taken aback, by that knowing that his daughters were the most sweet, kindest dragons ever and if anybody tried to hurt them, it would be the last thing they ever did, cuddling both Sumi and Suki making Deadly nod.

"It will be fine, Dudley but you are raising them right." Deadly told him.

At bedtime, Dudley was reading to them, but both Sumi and Suki were enjoying it, making Dudley grin as he loved them since the day they were born.

"Sweet dreams little ones, as I love you." Dudley said giving goodnight kisses, turning on the night lights leaving them to sleep joining Deadly and Piggy downstairs since Deadly had gotten Jareth sleeping through the night now but was drinking tea.

"They're fine, they just went to sleep but anxious about kindergarten." Dudley said, avoiding eye contact making Deadly know his brother was upset, seeing Piggy hug him, joining in which surprised Dudley.

"You felt like you needed it, but you realise when we were that age, Piggy and te others weren't afraid of us, even though they figured out we were dragon boys." Deadly said.

"Yes, but kids can be mean, remember?" Dudley said to him.

He was beginning to calm down, which relieved Deadly and Piggy because they cared about him, so hated seeing him sad but knew he woukd feel better in the morning


	59. Teaching His Pet

"C'mon Gloria you can do it, waddle to daddy like a big penguin!" Dudley said to his pet penguin, who was an infant but still had not walked or waddled yet or talking so Dudley was trying to help her develop.

"Dudley, she'll do it when she's ready, just like Sumi and Suki when they were babies." Deadly said, pkaying with Jareth and gently tickling him since Sumi and Suki were with friends

"Gloria nedds to learn, to grow." Piggy said seeing Jareth curious, as he was three and a half so curious about the world.

"Is uncle Dudley mad, because Gloria won't walk?" he asked, seeing Deadly nod going to get his little phantom a snack, but saw Martini getting an idea, how to convince Gloria Stefan to walk, knowing she loved Martini so maybe this would work.

"What're you thinking, dear boy?" Dudley asked confused.

"We all know Gloria likes wine, so maybe that might convince her, if she has to walk to get it." Deadly said making Piggy curious seeing the female penguin chick get up but walking over to the bottle, astounding both Dudley and Piggy.

"Deadly, you're a genius!" Dudley said, seeing Deadly grin hearing that.

"I knew that would make her want to try and walk." Deadly replied.

Dudley was happy, seeing Sumi and Suki home, impressed that Gloria could walk now but knew the first day of kindergarten was coming up, which had them nervous along with Dudley.

"Daddy, what's the big deal about kindergarten?" Jareth asked Deadly.

"Because it prepares kids for big kid school, my little phantom so yeah it is a big deal." Deadly replied since the three year old dragon boy was following Gloria Stefan around, while in pyjamas but wearing a cloak like his dad's.

"That is so funny, as you're like your dad who's awesome." Sumi said seeing Suki nod since it wasn't bedtime for them yet, so both female dragon youngsters were playing with dolls.

Jareth nodded, as he was still hyper, plus running or flying around making Dudley sigh, as he was trying to calm his hyped up nephew but Deadly was chuckling knowing that stories and a certain lullaby woukd calm Jareth down, luring him into his bedroom.

He was reading stories to his little phantom, seeing him start to relax but was tucking him into bed, leaving him to sleep.

Deadly was joining Dudley and Piggy downstairs, but we're drinking tea as he explained that Jareth was sleeping peacefully seeing Sumi and Suki get ready for bed, so Dudley was going to put them to bed.

"Hey daddy, you okay?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, but it's bedtime." Dudley told her and Sumi.

They were going to their room, but was reading to them from their favourite storybook, about the Labyrinth which was making them happy, and ready for sleep.

Dudley was putting on the night lights, as they were not big fans of the dark, leaving their room but was being with Piggy in their room so was hearing Deadly singing to himself as he w still awake, making Dudley curious leaving his and Piggy's room.

He found Deadly in the living room, reading but singing softly which he found cute, seeing him hug him.

"Sometimes I am like this, Dudley." he said to him.


	60. Going to A Ball

Suki and Sumi were dancing as there was to be a masquerade ball at the studio, which both their parents had been talking about excitedly along with their uncles and cousins, and dressing like phantom princesses like their favourite game that Deadly had inspired, as he was their favourite out of their uncles hoping that he woukd be going to the ball too even if he was shy.

"My daddy is shy, plus our other uncles act weird, aroubd him." Jareth said to them.

"Yeah Dadfy said that too, which is not fair, because your dad is awesome." Sumi said seeing Jareth grin, unaware Deadly and Dudley were listening at the doorway Pkus were taking the kids to McDonald's for dinner, before the ball knowing there would be treats there.

"Yeah, the ball's gonna be fun like one big game of dress up!" Jareth said making Deadly chuckle.

"Are you okay, uncle?" Suki asked Deadly.

"Yes, your cousin was being really cute, like yo two because instead of going as typical princesses, you dressed like phantoms which is very quirky." Deadly said, feeling his nieces hug his legs.

"Thanks, as I needed that little ones." Deadly said as they were leaving the house, getting into the car.

"Wait, where's mommy?" Sumi asked, as Dudley chuckled.

"She's at the studio, setting things up with your uncles." Dudley replied with ease leaving the house, as Halloween music was on the radio, which Jareth, Suki and Sumi loved making Deadly chuckle which made Dudley happy because his twin brother concealed himself aroubd the others, which never happened aroubd Jareth, Suki and Sumi.

Later at the studio, the ball was in full swing but Jareth, Suki and Sumi were having a blast dancing, pkaying with their cousins.

Dudley and Piggy were slow dancing which the others were grinning at, but Dudley was ignoring them, not seeing Deadly guessing he was back home making Dudley frown, because Deadly was very sweet despite being mischievous as heck.

* * *

Deadly was back at Dudley and Piggy's house, reading spell books as he had wanted to dance at the ball, but things woukd have been weird knowing how Dudley and Piggy's friends reacted when he was there, sighing Pkus was drinking tea wishing there was a confidence booster spell or potion in one of these books, remembering the Ladt time he'd made a potion grinning putting that on his to do list.

He was humming to himself, realising it was Phantom Night in the Labyrinth, his and Dudley's home realm but also his birthday so was going to the Labyrinth to have some fun, cause antics like he and Dud Dudley had done as kids.

"Hehe, this's way better, than some ball where I'm not welcome!" Deadly said eating a candy appke.

He was having a blast, but sensed Dudley making him curious since he knew his twin brother was enjoying the ball.

"I had a feeling, you would be here but it is cool." Dudley said.

He knew that it was Deadly's hatch day, but there were presents back at the house, but right now they were having fun being heck raisers like when they were little.


	61. Calming A Scared Phantom

"Maybe we should teach Deadly, about Rainbow Connection if he's probably gonna be with us." Dudley heard Kermit say making him worry, in case Deadly had a meltdown which was not a good idea, because Deadly was shy after being alone for a long, long time.

Deadly had been pretty good with his emotions, that Kermit was debating about letting the mysterious yet mischievous phantom be part of their group, like Dudley making Dudley freak out, because they might not listen to him, if he explained to just leave Deadly be.

"He has been alone, for the last forty years, but our little dragons and Jareth have thawed his heart a bit, but he is unsure about the others." he told Piggy who was wearing a rainbow dress.

"Yeah you explained about this, but we can help Deadly." Piggy said.

Dudley nodded, because Deadly liked being around him and Piggy so knew that Kermit's idea was good, but led to disaster.

They found Deadly pkaying with Jareth, teaching him spells but also manners, making Sam grin because that was normally part of his thing.

"How can I help you?" he asked them.

Dudley was anxious, hearing Kermit mention, that they wanted him to be part of the group because Deadly was unsure of them, plus he had been isolated for forty year, seeing him shaky.

Dudley saw his twin brother disappear sighing, knowing this was a bad idea hoping that Deadly would calm down.

"Daddy is not happy, because you did that." Jareth said to zKermit.

"I know, but let me calm him down." Dudley told his nephew.

He found Deadly cowering in a ball in the break room, which made Dudley feel bad for s twin brother, because the others had freaked him out wrapping his arms around him in a hug, making Deadly look at him.

"Ssh it's all good, I'm here." Dudley said but humming something their adoptive father used to sing.

Kermit and the others were curious, but Piggy stopped them from trying to get involved,knowing that Deadly would get more upset, if they tried to help seeing they were surprised, seeing the mischievous phantom of the Muppets, a cowering, upset creature

"Deadly has a softer side, he just doesn't show t a lot like Sam." Piggy said

Dudley nodded, knowing Deadly just needed comfort, so was remembering one of their favourite stories, that King Jareth had told them when they were little, feeling Deadly begin to relax, making Dudley and even Piggy relieved because Deadly was Suki and Sumi's favourite uncle.

Jareth was also hugging his dad, which was helping him relax.

"Tbanks, ad they upset me, making me be part of their group, when they don't know me." Deadly said softly, but Constantine could hear getting it.

"Just let Dudley handle this, he and Deadly are brothers." he told Kermit.

Kermit was surprised, his mischievous cousin of a thief was showing empathy, towards Deadly guessing he could relate since he had Aspergers.

"Yeah, plus Deadly and I are good friends." Constantine replied.

Dudley was nodding but saw Deadly eating cupcakes, which made Constantine sigh, knowing Deadly had a sweet fang, just like Dudley knowing comfort food helped, when you were sad or down.

"We should leave him be, with his cupcakes." Dudley said unaware Deadly was drinking coffee, which made the phantom of the Muppets drunk, making Constantine face palm.

"Deadly, give me the mug, you're not a great coffee drinker comrade." he told Deadly.

He grabbed the mug, drinking it's contents but was wrapping his arms around him in a hug, seeing Deadly feel better at this, hoping that the others would understand.


	62. Finding Treasure

Dudley was a bit curious, finding an old chest from his and Deadly's old room in the castle beyond the Goblin City, opening it or seeing Deadly open it, using one of his finger claws to do it impressing the blue scaled and skinned male but his eyes widened seeing there were some of their old toys in there especially something that Deadly had thought he'd lost.

"Scales needs fixing up, before giving him to Deadly." Dudley muttered, putting the old stuffed Chinese dragon into his tactical tote for now but Deadly knew that Suki and Sumi would like them along with Jareth.

"Yes, that's a good idea, as they'll love them." Dudley said to him.

"Yes, but it's weird finding these again, you know?" Deadly said.

But they had to go, as Jareth, Suki and Sumi were getting out of school going through the portal appearing in the living room of their house seeing Deadly go to pick them up relieving Dudley since he coukd fix up that thing he foun plus washing the stuffed dragon, since it was dirty and dust covered from being in that box for so long.

"This might make him happy, since the holidays make him annoyed." Dudley said.

* * *

"Woah, so you found a lot of your and uncle Deadly's old toys and can we play with them?" Suki asked.

"Yes, once I clean them up, like what I did for Scales, your uncle's favourite toy." Dudley told his daughters

"Alright Santa isn't even here yet, and we're already getting new toys!" Jareth said making Dudley grin.

It was early afternoon, so Jareth, Suki and Sumi were home from school plus seeing what Dudley was doing had made them curious but Deadly was taking an nap or trying to since later, they had to get flu shots so Dudley might wait until after to give him Scales seeing Suki and Sumi curious, especially seeing their uncle's name on the tag in purple crayon.

Hb"Scales was your uncle's favourite toy and got him through things, like storms among other things plus he'll be happy seeing him again after all this time because he didn't know Scales was in there." Dudley explained to them.

"Let's hope Jareth doesn't decide to steal him, you know?" Sumo said to Dudley.

"Nope, as Jareth knows this is important to his dad." Dudley told his daughters, seeing Piggy ordering in Chinese food for them for dinner, since Deadly was watching Jareth, Suki and Sumi until Dudley and her got back from the studio which was way past their bedtime, so was seeing Deadly wondering where they'd foubd Scales.

"He was in that box, you and daddy foubd, but daddy fixed him for you." Sumi told him.

Dudley felt Deadly hug him which surprised Piggy seeing Jareth' Suki and Sumi grin at this, because it was cute but saw Deadly calm down.

"You're welcome, you know?" Dudley told him


	63. Dosed Up

"Yep, they've got colds alright." Dudley said.

"I didn't know they would follow us into the snow!" Deadly replied.

"Well they did, and now your nieces have an nasty cold." Dudley replied.

It was November and Christmas was next month, but Suki and Sumi had caught a bad cold, from pkaying in the snow with their dad and uncle the other night past their bedtime making Deadly feel bad.

He'd never meant for his nieces to get sick but knew it was just a cold, so woukd run it's course hearing Suki and Sumi whimper because being sick wasn't good.

"What happened to them, daddy?" Jareth asked ready for school.

"Your cousins have a bad cold, so stay away unless you want to get sick." Deadly told him.

"He was taking Jareth to play school, but hoped Piggy wasn't mad at him, because Suki and Sumi had gotten sick confusing Jareth.

"Because Dudley let them play with us, when the snow came, and it was past their bedtime." Deadly said to him so his young mind made sense of it making him giggle, hearing his dad

"You okay, daddy?" Jareth asked him.

"I guess so, but have a good day, alright?" Deadly said as Jareth hugged him before running into school with his classmates making Deadly sigh sneezing more.

When he got back to the house, he saw Suki and Sumi on the couch in a blanket, which was cute but he felt bad coughing because he was coming down with something going to get orange juice since he was looking after them while Dudley and Piggy were at the studio, drinking some but pouring some for Suki and Sumi.

"Thanks uncle, but you must be getting one too." Suki told him.

"Yes, maybe since it is Cold season, you know?" Deadly said.

When Dudley and Piggy got home later, they found a sniffly, grumpy Deadly on the couch making Dudley worry, placing a hand on his brother's head feeling a red hot temperature.

"Yep, he has the cold, just like Suki and Sumi." Dudley said surprising Piggy.

"How did he get it, Dudley?" she asked.

"The other night, we were goofing around in the snow, but Deadly wasn't wearing a scarf or warm clothes, claiming because we're dragons and warm blooded, that shoukd protect him from the cold weather." Dudley explained hearing Deadly snort.

"Use a tissue, alright!" Dudley said, seeing Deadly sniffly and sick.

"Let's hope you don't get it, you know?" Piggy said to Dudley who was making a bed out of the couch for Deadly since he coukd just sleep here, and pretty dosed up.

He hoped that Deadly would feel better soon, and be more himself seeing Suki and Sumi asleep, which was cute knowing they'd accidentally given Deadly cold germs.


	64. Hurting His Ankle 64

Jareth, Suki and Sumi were playing with toys, as it was nearly bedtime plus Dudley wanted them to put their toys away seeing Suki and Sumi put theirs away in their room but Jareth was too busy playing to put his toys away and as Dudley went to check on them, seeing his daughters had tidied up their room seeing Jareth's room but tripped over toys feeling pain in his ankle.

"Daddy, you okay?" Suki asked him, along with Sumi.

"Owww, my ankle really hurts!" Dudley said whimpering.

Piggy was letting him lean on her as it was swollen, so needed it checked out, taking him to the hospital but Deadly was looking after the kids seeing them go get ready for bed.

"Pur dad got hurt, because you didn't tidy up your stuff." Suki told Jareth

"I didn't mean, for that for that to happen!" Jareth told them.

Both female dragons were going to their room, making Jareth sigh, as he hadn't meant to get his uncle hurt, seeing his dad enter knowing he did not mean for Dudley to get hurt.

"It was an accident, daddy!" Jareth said as Deadly nodded.

"I know, but accidents happen which is why when you get told to put toys away, you have to do it." Deadly told him, tucking him into bed letting him sleep, leaving Jareth's room seeing Dudley and Piggy back seeing Dudley had a cadt on his ankle making Deadly get it.

"Jareth feels bad, about you being hurt Pkus your sweet little ones were worried too." Deadly said.

Dudley sighed, as he was on the couch but hoped that Jareth was upset but but he could talk to him later, in the morning but was drinking tea, hoping that things would be alright.

He was drinking tea, after having pain killers to make the pain go away making Piggy get it, hoping that Suki and Sumi was alright since they'd been worried about their dad so they were happy the next morning seeing him there hugging him.

"Aww, I'm alright but your cousin shoukd learn to put his toys away." Dudley told them.

Jareth was hiding, because he thought his uncle was still mad at him, but Deadly was explaining to him, that he didn't mean it seeing the little dragon boy there, hiding behind Deadly's back, making Dudley chuckle.

"Jareth it's alright as your uncle isn't mad, but when we say you have to tidy up, you gotta do it, so nobody gets hurt." Dudley told him seeing him nod.


	65. Getting Holiday Chubbiness

Dudley noticed that Deadly was gaining holiday weight, because during the holidays, dragons devoured a lot of food especially sweet things, in Deadly's case but Piggy found a chubby phantom adorable, especially since she realised she could use this to get him to behave at the studio,making Jareth chuckle at his aunt poking his dad's growing belly plus saw his dad's cloak was getting small.

"Hehe that tickles, like when you do that with Dudley, since he has holiday weight!" Deadly said laughing.

"That's too cute, as your dad loojs so cute like our mom and daddy!" Suki told Jareth

They were eating breakfast, but after dropping the kids at school, Deadly, Dudley and Puggy were going to the studio and Piggy was using sweet things like cake to get Deadly to behave while there, even though Kermit did not approve of this since it was like treating Deadly to do tricks.

"He uses candy, to get Jareth to go to tne bathroom, but he likes this Tim of year." Dudley explained, while wrapping holiday gifts seeing Piggy giving Deadly cookies which was sweet.

"Dragons have fourteen hearts, so Deadly is fine to have all the candy, and treats he wants, with me." Dudley told them, since they noticed he was chubby too like Deadly, eating fruitcake.

Dudley had made Deadly a sparkly and extra big black and Purpke holiday sweater, which the others foubd very cute of the stylist seeing Deadly rubbing his eyes, feeling sleepy going to take an nap making Dudley smile because it was because of the food he'd been eating which was fine, so was letting him be.

"A rested him, is a happier him, especially with treats around." Dudley said softly..

He was leaving his chubby twin brother be leaving fruitcake and eggnog for him, when he woke up, making Sam grin but not saying anything about it, so left him be.

Later Deadly had headphones on, listening to the music he liked on his phone, which was keeping him calm besides treats so the others were happy to leave him be seeing him unleashing magic making treats appear.

"Maybe he should pace himself, you know?" Kermit said, seeing Deadly exvited, along with Dudley.

"Right now, he doesn't have self control, along with Dudley, so leave them be." Piggy told him.

She was cuddling Dudley, tickling his chubbier belly making him giggle hysterically, which surprised the others as they had never heard him laugh like that before, knowing Piggy was bringing out his soft side, while eating was making all his soft sides show, along with Deadly, seeing the phantom's belly begin to poje out a little.

"Tickle, tickle, hehe!" Piggy said to both Deadly and Dudley tickling as they were laughing but belching, making Sam disgusted by that, wondering if they knew manners, seeing Dudley scowl at him.

"Tney're fine, Sam but having fun." Kermit told him, seeing both dragons hyper.


	66. Camera Antics

"Whoa, so Sneaker gave you this video camera she found, but what are we gonna do with it?" Sumi asked Jareth.

"Easy, epic mischief, and capture funny things the adults do." Jareth replied grinning.

"I guess, but how without tnem seeing you?" Suki asked, seeing him and tne camera vanish.

"Of course, our hiding power, brillant!" Sumi said giggling.

It was the weekend, so tne kids were at the studio but bored, but having a video camera spiced things up for them, since the adults would not let them help with Piggy's show so Jareth could cause mischief, just like his dad did going unseen making Suki and Sumi giggle, high fiving.

"What's so funny you two, did Deadly do some tricks?" Kermit asked them.

"Nope, all good uncle, just pkaying!" Suki said smirking making Dudley astounded.

"Somebody has a loose fang, from what I see!" he said proudly.

"Awesome, meaning the tooth phantom's gonna come!" Suki said stunning the adults.

"Isn't it a fairy that takes your baby terth, when they come out?" Lou asked.

"Yes, but Deadly said that a phantom takes baby dragon teeth when they come out, and Suki and Sumi love that idea." Dudley explained, unawsre Jareth had recorded that on camera, but proud for his cousin.

He knew that Suki might want help, trying to get that loose fang out seeibg her go find their cousins, especially Sneaker making them curious and excited, after Suki explained to tnem.

"This sounds like a good challenge, Suki!" Sora said, seeing Sneaker agree.

They were trying many things Tbat kids did to get the fang to cone out but we're not working, making Jareth chuckle making the kids scared, relaxing after Jareth revealed himself, making Sneaker curious as to what he was doing.

"I was goofing aroubd, with the camera you foubd, but creating antics Le my dad." he said, seeing Sora frown.

They saw Gloria Stefan dancing, which was cute, since Suki and Sumi knew their dad had taught Gloria to dance which was very cute as Jareth chuckled recording it.

They were putting it on YouTube, knowing that peopke loved cure videos, hoping Dudley woukd not mind as Sam had taught them they had to ask permission before recording anything, seeing Sneaker roll her eyes at that because they were having fun, seeing Deadly chuckle at what they were doing.

He loved his little phantom, because he was mischievous just like him, so was letting them be, and saw Kermit sigh as he knew Dudley would freak, if he saw.


	67. One Epic New Year's Eve

"You realise it's New Year's Eve, Dad?" Jareth asked Deadly.

"Yes, I know and hope it will be happy." Deadly replied to I'm.

It was the morning of New Year's Eve and in their house, Dudley and Piggy were getting ready for the annual New Year's Eve party, while Jareth, Suki and Sumi were playing with their new toys, that Santa had brought them plus Dudley had made pancakes for breakfast.

"You think uncle Deadly is alright, Jareth?" Sumi asked her and Suki's cousin., and somebody

"I guess so, but maybe he'll make a special wish later, like everybody does tonight." Jareth said.

Deadly had conjured a crystal, like a certain goblin king used to, when he ruled the Labyrinth but was checking on things sighing, seeing a painting in the throne room, that made him choked up inside, making Dudley get it remembering that had been a family portrait guessing Sarah had hidden it behind a curtain, and somebody had pulled it open.

"It's alright dear boy, as dad would be proud of how we grew up plus he made you crown King, remember?" Dudley said hugging him, seeing him calm down making Jareth, Suki and Sumi wonder what was wrong.

"Incle Deadly just felt sad, but he'll be alright." Dudley told them.

"That's good, as we need him happy." Suki told him.

They were going to the Labyrinth for a bit, which was making Deadly happy, Pkus Jareth, Suki and Sumi were happy being in their father and uncle's world, making Dudley chuckle, seeing Jareth pkaying near the Bog of Eyernal Stench making Deadly chuckle at his son.

"You don't want to go swimming in there, alright?" Dudley told him.

"How come, as it looks cool?" Suki said to him.

"If you fall into or decide to go swimming, you'll stink for a long while." Deadly said.

They were then realising they had to go back, to get ready for Piggy's party making the kids get it, going through the portal appearing in the living room, as Jareth, Suki and Sumi went upstairs to get ready as Deadly sighed knowing Kermit and the others did not get him or that he had a softer side which was showing, from his chubbiness, using magic to change his outfit.

"That is impressive, and know they'll get to know you." Dudley told him.

Deadly sighed, as he was unsure of this, but saw Jareth and his cousins ready for the party.

After a while, Kermit and the others along with the Muppet kids showed up for the party, having fun, talking, eating but Piggy wondered where Deadly was.

She found him outside, looking at the night sky, guessing he felt shy, but it was alright p,us Dudley had brought him food, knowing that he was shy around the others which was fine hearing him humming something.

But he had a special power, that not even Dudley knew about, that he could go through time when he wanted but always went back, to when he and Dudley were little, being able to enjoy the past and was unseen and unheard when it happened tempted to go now seeing Cobstantine there giving him alcohol, a yagerbombs.

"Hehe, this feels good, Constant, let's go cause antics." Deadly told him, leaving which made Dudley worry.

* * *

The next day, Deadly was sound asleep, resting off an epic night of mischief from what Dudley knew sighing, as he knew that his twin brother was just being himself, placing a cold cloth on his head leaving Deadly be and joining his family, making Piggy wonder if he was alright.

"Just seeing if a certain phantom was alright, that's all." Dudley said.

Jareth, Suki and Sumi were with their cousins but Jareth knew his dad had been out all night with Sneaker's dad from what Sneaker had said hoping he was alright, knowing his uncle would tell him later.

Later that day, Deadly was awake, but groggy remembering that he and Constantine had epic fun last night so was taking it easy, going to get a shower, and after that putting on clean clothes making Dudley relieved because he cared about his brotner seeing him drinking tea.


	68. Spending The Werkend Together

Dudley chuckled, as he was left alone with Suki and Sumi since Piggy had went somewhere for the weekend, and Deadly was doing some Rotal duty in the Labyrinth so Jareth was with him meaning he had to stay home with his daughters which he did not mind, Pkus they had things to do, like go to the store.

"Yes, pancakes, thanks daddy, for making them!" Suki said, as Dudley chuckled wearing an apron.

He knew when he and Piggy went away, Deadly let both dragon females have ice cream for breakfast, meaning they were hyper hoping Deadly was doing alright.

, meaning "Daddy, uncle Deadly is big and brave, like you so he'll be alright." Sumi said drinking apple juice.

"Yes, but he gets shy, like aroubd your uncles, so he might feel like that." Dudley explained, to both five year olds.

"We shoukd teach him, as we make new friends all the time." Suki said, making Dudley grin.

He felt one of his fangs hurt, guessing it was a toothache, meaning he would need it checked out but would wait until Piggy got back, seeing Suki and Sumi dressed for the day with their sparkly handbags, making Dudley grin.

They were going to the store, but Dudley was nervous, because normally he did this, when his girls were at school,

seeing to them, the store was one big game of hide and seek hoping using cookies would prevent them, from mischief.

"Sorry daddy, but we don't go to the store a lot, remember?" Suki said, seeing Dudley chuckle.

"I know but you have to stay with me, so you don't get lost, alright?" Dudley said.

The trip to the grocery store went smoothly after that, relieving Dudley knowing Sneaker ran wild, when at the store with Constantine encouraging her, so glad his little ones had manners, and behaved in public.

* * *

Suki and Sumi were colouring after Tneir nap, but making pictures for their favourite, but Rotal uncle since he was coming back later, since when he wasn't doing anything Rotal, he came back which made them happy, seeing their cousin back, wearing a crown impressing both Suki and Sumi wondering if Deadly knew he had it.

"Hey, my dad always has his, even if he's not knighting or stuff." Jareth said giggling.

He was telling them what he'd been doing while with his dad, making both female youngsters giggle at the things Jareth was saying, making Dudley relieved his nephew was here, wondering if Deadly knew he was wearing a crown.

"My dad was a little nervous, but relaxed once I helped." Jareth said, making Dudley relieved.

He knew that Deadly was still getting used to being King of the Labyrinth, but he would help his brother out, along with Suki and Sumi which made Jareth happy, because he cared about his dad.

"He'll be alright, uncle Dudley, but he'll be happy, when he gets here." Jareth said.

They saw Deadly appear, as Suki and Sumi hugged his legs, making him chuckle at his nieces, because they were very sweet, just like his little phantom, guessing Jareth was probably going to show Sneaker his crown, knowing his other cousins besides Sneaker, Suki and Sumi didn't think he was a prince, but Dudley knew antics woukd ensue or Constantine woukd be enticed to steal the crown.

"Why would uncle Constantine do that, uncle?" Jareth asked sering Dudley face palm.

"He's a master thief, and tried to steal the Crown Jewels, from the Tower of London, so the diamonds in that crown will entice him, to steal it." he explained to his nephew.

"Sneaker wouldn't do that, as we're best friends, you know?" Jareth said, as Deadly chuckled.

"More like, you like each other, boy." he said, seeing Suki and Sumi agree.


	69. A Wild Night

**A/N**

 **The idea for this one was randomness, because I was thinking about when Dudley gave Gloria Stefan wine on the show the Muppets had on ABC, and one thing led to another in my mind.**

 **So in this one, Dudley kind of had a long day so having a little wine and hanging out with Deadly, his more mischievous twin brother and the next day, Piggy is tending to a hung over Dudley and Jareth, Suki and Sumi are curious.**

 **I had too much fun writing this one, but hope you like.**

* * *

"Ohhh, wine is good, after a log day." Dudley said, as Deadly nodded.

"Yeah, as Piggy can be a little-" Deadly said stopping his thought in case she walked in, hearing squawking sounds, making Dudley go check it.

Dudley saw his pet penguin, Gloria Stefan being bothered by Piggy's dog, which he did not like, like anybody messing with Suki and Sumi, taking her with him into the living room.

"Gloria got frightened, by Foo-Foo, but it's alright, as I know what will make her feel better." Dudley said grabbing his Glasd of Martini, knowing she liked it, becoming excited drinking.

"Wow, she's a wino, like you, but cute and does Piggy know?" Deadly said.

"Yes, and Gloria starting liking this since we first met, so it calms us both down, when stressed." Dudley said, Eskimo kissing his penguin, which Deadly admitted was adorable knowing before his brother had Gloria, he was very lonely, so happy his brother had somebody to count on, especially now he was married to Piggy, and a father.

"Deadly, you alright?" Dudley asked, sounding a little slurred.

"Alright, no more wine for you tonight, you too Gloria, as I don't want to explain to Piggy, why you're not you or that you had wine." Deadly told him, putting the rest of the wine away, but letting Dudley sleep on the couch, since he was in a snuggle blanket.

Dudley was out like a light, but Gloria was cuddling him which was very adorable.

Later that morning, Jareth, Suki and Sumi wondered if Dudley was alright, hearing him snore, which was making Jareth giggle hysterically, at his uncle.

"Let me guess, Constantine came over, and you, uncle Dudley and him had a lot of wine, right?" he said, as Deadly was surprised his son figured something like that, just from Dudley sleeping on the couch knowing a white lie was alright.

"You coukd say that, but don't tell the others, alright?" Deadly said to him.

"Alright, but Aunt Piggy's gonna be surprised, seeing him sleepy." Jareth told him, seeing Sumi and Suki on the couch, trying to wake their dad up.

"Woah, we shoukd let him rest, or he gets grumpy, like you two with nap time." Deadly said to his nieces.

After they had breakfast, they were going to the studio, making Sneaker wonder, what Jareth foubd hilarious, as he whispered into her ear, making her laugh, seeing Suki and Sumi guess what their cousin was telling Sneaker hoping their dad was alright, seeing their mom going to her dressing room with an ice pack and pain killers.

"He must be hung over, as I know what those things are, as Nadya gets my dad them, when he drinks too much." Sneaker said.

"Yeah, but Deadly was drinking it too, but he was up when we got up." Suki said, to her.

"He probably drank a little, but Uncle Dudley will be alright, p,us Piggy is helping him." Sneaker said while they were getting a snack making Constantine impressed, since Deadly had informed him, what had happened.

Later that early evening, Dudley was feeling better, but drinking tea which was helping him feel better after the wine he had drank the previous night, but hanging out with Constantine and Deadly, playing poker


	70. A Runaway Phantom

**A/N**

 **Talking to my guy friend Arthur at Starbucks gave me inspiration because he was telling me how Deadly was homeless and living on the rafters of the Muppet Theatre plus we were imagining him trying to eat jewellery, being a dragon you know?**

 **So in this one, Deadly is upset after he thinks Dudley is trying to change him, unphantomish him and runs away, to the studio rafters and it takes both Constantine and Dudley, to get him to come home.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and can't believe we're on seventy chapters, but thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing this series**

* * *

"Where's daddy going, mommy and where's uncle Deadly?" Suki asked Piggy.

"Your uncle kind of got upset, and ran off, to live in the rafters of the studio." Piggy said to her daughters, inaware Jareth just heard what she said, making him confused.

"Uncle Dudley was trying to make him change, when he still wants to be a phantom you know?" Jareth said to her.

Lately Deadly had been feeling like an outsider, like Piggy's limo taking up his workshop space, Piggy breaking into his chocolate stash but Dudley trying to change his image was the last straw!

"Let's hope, he's not pkaying with trains again." Piggy muttered, remembering when Deadly had tied her to train tracks and Kermit had saved her.

She had forgiven him for that, as he had been a little calmer Pkus he had Constantine, to balance him out, getting an idea, since Deadly and Constantine were good friends, calling Dudley.

She was explaining that maybe Constantine would help Deadly feel better, since Jareth loved him along with Suki and Sumi but hoped that he was alright.

* * *

"Deadly, you can't live in the rafters, you know?" Dudley said.

He was in the studio, as he had remembered that Deadly had lived in the rafters of the Muppet Theatre, being a mysterious loder so guessed his twin brother was on the rafters of the studio.

"Wow, cool fort, Deadly!" Constantine told him, making Dudley annoyed.

"Don't encourage him, as we're trying to get him to come back." he said to him.

Constantine climbed up there, seeing Deadly drinking tea impressed, by what he was doing guessing that Dudley had upset him, but was trying to calm him.

"This is where I belong, where I created the Phantom of the Muppets." Deadly said to him.

"I see, but Dudley is worried, but realised he was wrong to try and change you." Constantine told him.

He nodded, as he was coming down, relieving Dudley, wondering what the master thief had said to his brother, to make him come down listening to what Constantine was saying, impressed by what he did.

"Thanks, as he was upset, but now he's calmed down." Dudley told him.

"Let's go home, and talk over tea and scones." Dudley told Deadly, as they were leaving.

Piggy along with Suki and Sumi were relieved, along with Jareth that Deadly was back, hugging his legs making him surprised by this, needing to get into pyjamas going upstairs.

"Where was he, the train station?" Piggy asked, as Dudley rolled his eyes.

"No, he was at the studio, in the rafters, and wanted to stay there but Constantine calmed him down." Dudley explained to her going to make hot chocolate not just for his kids and Jareth, but also Deadly since they loved chocolate seeing Deadly come downstairs, in black and purple pyjamas, with his cloak aroubd him which was very adorable.

"H-hey you guys." he said, not giving eye contact, Pkus had his mask on.

"Hey, it's alright we're not mad at you, but we were scared' you took off." Dudley said as they were on the couch after the kids were in bed.

"I just got scared, you know?" Deadly told him, sipping cocoa and pkaying with marshmallows, which was very cute.

"Because I was trying to change you, unphantomish you?" Dudley said, seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes, being the Phantom makes me mysterious, to the point where Kermit and the others still talk about my antics, only they had no clue I was living in the rafters, and caused extreme mischief." Deadly said, grinning a little.

"Yes, but it's alright but I was just trying to make you look presentable, but it's alright." Dudley said seeing Deadly nod hugging him.

This was helping him feel better, after being upset feeling sleepy, passing out on the couch, as Dudley put a blanket around him knowing being stressed made him sleepy.


	71. PTeaching Them Some Tricks

"Whoa, Suki and Sumi are entering the kindergarten talent show, but what's their talent?" Deadly asked.

"Yeah, as their entire class is doing it, but maybe you can help them." Dudley said.

"I like this challenge, so maybe I can teach them a few magic tricks." Deadly told him, making Dudley grin.

It was a few days after Deadly had ran away, but he was feeling better about it since he had made a place in the attic where Deadly could be himself, so saw Suki and Sumi home from school, seeing Deadly hug them.

"So how was school, little ones?" Deadly asked his nieces.

"Fun, Pkus we made pictures using finger paints, but then we were talking about the talent show, but Sumi and I need to think of what we can do." Sumi said to him.

"We were just talking about that, as Deadly can teach you some tricks." Dudley said, seeing them high five each other, making Deadly chuckle, plus they coukd use their magic to make the tricks work, confusing both dragon girls.

"Daddy said, that it was a bad idea to use our magic at school." Suki said to them.

"Well this time it's alright." Deadly said to them, seeing Jareth curious and wanting to help, making Deadly chuckle, knowing he loved magic, like him.

They were going to the attic, where Deadly kept his stuff, showing them basic tricks, knowing that if he taught them advanced tricks, Dudley and Piggy might yell at him, chuckling.

"Thanks uncle, as we're gonna blow minds, Pkus we decided to dress like you, for the talent show." Suki said, making him grin, hearing Dudley call them, as he and Piggy were going to the studio, explaining Deadly was in charge, making Suki and Sumi happy along with Jareth.

"Let's go play in the Labyrinth, up I know?" Sumi said, but Jareth wasn't sure.

"We're only supposed to go there, with my daddy or yours, remember?" he said.

* * *

The next morning, Suki and Sumi were feeling weird and itchy, unawsre they were getting dragon pox and it was the day before the talent show, which made Deadly and Dudley curious, freaking out sering purple spits covering their scaled bodies and sick, trying to hide it so they could go to school, and blow the other kids's minds like Deadly showed them.

They were scratching, making both Deadly and Dudley worry feeling their heads, as they had a high temperature.

"Aww, you two aren't well and have dragon pox, meaning it's a sick day." Dudley told them.

He was making them breakfast, and orange juice, seeing them miserable and coughing making Dudley frown tucking them into bed, knowing they might not be doing the talent show, seeing them out like lights.

They were carrying them to their room, but hoped that they would get better, seeing Jareth curious about what was happening to his cousins, as Deadly explained wanting his little ha tomy to be careful since dragon pox was contagious, explaining what it meant, since Jareth was three and a half.


	72. Getting Jareth To Nap

Dudley grinned, as he was panning to open his own dress making store, making Piggy impressed knowing her husband was very talented when it came to clothes, and fashion, but Deadly wS unsure because he didn't want his brother to fail, making Piggy get it.

"Dudley can do it, trust me, Deadly." she said to him.

"I guess, but we have to wait and see, you know?" Deadly said, as he wanted to work in his favourite magic store but unsure, knowing Dudley might disapprove of that but Jareth lnew he woukd be amazing.

"If uncle Dudley gets his clothes store, then daddy can work in his favourite magic store, right?" Jareth said.

"Jareth, I was getting aroubd to telling them!" Deadly told his son.

"I want to work at my favourite magic store, but was unsure how Dudley woukd react, you know?" Deadly admitted.

Piggy was unaware that Dudley had just heard this, but proud of Deadly, knowing he loved magic so knew he woukd have fun there, Pkus he woukd learn new tricks to a,use Suki and Sumi with, Pkus at the moment, Suki had a sore horn, making Deadly feel bad for her.

"Maybe uncle Deadly can do some magic, to make her feel better." Sumi said.

"Whoa there, I know you love watching your uncle's tricks, but it's nearly bedtime." Dudley said, seeing Piggy agree seeing Dudley go to give Suki antibotics, to help her horn feel better.

He had explained Tbat Suki's horn had a cold of sorts, so she had to take medicine to make it better, seeing Suki take it, whimpering because her horn hurt, making Dudley get it cuddling her.

"It'll be alright, and be better soon sweetie." he assured her seeing Sumi nod, hearing laughter outside, guessing Jareth was being rambunctious, as it was his bedtime too, seeing Jareth walking on the ceiling, not wanting to come down.

"You need to calm down, as your cousins are asleep, and have school in the morning,like you." Dudley said, seeing Deadly giggle at his son, knowing he was being resistant to bedtime.

"Maybe he doesn't like the dark, or not wanting to sleep, like Suki and Sumi at that age." Dudley said.

Deadly was then playing a calming lullaby, seeing Jareth begin to calm down, and come down, relieving both him and Dudley going to tuck him into bed, hoping his antics didn't wake Suki and Sumi up

The next morning, Suki and Sumi were up, but wondered why Jareth had slept in, making Dudley chuckle, explaining that Jareth had went to bed way past his bedtime, making them get it.

"He just neds an nap, to feel better because he stayed up." Dudley told them, as he was taking them to school.

* * *

Deadly was back later from being at the magic store, seeing Jareth playing with toys and tired, making the phantom of the Muppets sigh knowing his son needed an nap, scooping him up onto his lap since that was Jareth's favourite place to sit wondering if his dad got that job he wanted, at the magic store.

"Yes, Yes I did my dear boy, but you need an nap, to feel better." he told him humming a lullaby, that he knew from when he and Dudley were little which was working seeing him out like a light.

"Hey Deadly, you got Jareth to take an nap!" Dudley said softly.

"Yeah, I hummed a lullaby, that our dad used to sing, to us." Deadly told him.

Dudley grinned, as that was very sweet of Deadly to use that lullaby, to get his own son to sleep, making Deadly grin deciding not to move Jareth off his lap because he woukd wake up, which woukdn't be good for him.

"You're a very good father to him, and he adores you, you know?" Dudley said softly.

"Yeah, I told him some news, before I got him to nap, and he was pretty happy." Deadly replied softly to him.

Dudley grinned, knowing what it was, but was proud of him, knowing Suki and Sumi were going to be happy about that, making Deadly grin, because they were family.


	73. Entering His Kids In A Pageant

"Daddy, does mommy know we're doing this?" Suki asked.

"Sort of, as I always wanted to do this, if mommy had girls." Dudley said.

"Okay, what's going on here, are you playing dress up?" Deadly asked.

"Nope, entering them into a junior beauty pageant!" Dudley said happily.

Deadly rolled his eyes at his twin brother, from behind his mask knowing Piggy was gonna freak, if she knew what Dudley wad doing.

"She's gone for a long weekend, Deadly." Dudley assured him, seeing Jareth wanting to play too.

"Uncle Deadly, can we dress like phantom princesses, for this pageant thing?" Sumi asked.

"Sure, since you love dressing like that." Deadly told them, making Dudley grin, guessing they were having fun which is what he wanted them to do a the pageant, because he didn't want to be one of those parents, that pushed their kids to do pageants, making Deadly happy about this.

"Thanks daddy, as we like dressing like this." Sumi said, making Dudley grin because his daughters were very proud of where they came from, plus proud of being dragons like him and Deadly as the pageant was soon but Dudley got a text from Piggy, saying she had big news for them, Suki, Sumi and Jareth when she came home.

"I bet it's something cool, like she got us ponies, or unicorns!" Sumi said.

"Or she bought a yacht!" Suki said, making Deadly chuckle at his nieces as well as the look on Dudley's face, at that seeing it was time to go, making Jareth curious, but hevand Deadly were gonna go have fun, since they would be bored at the pageant, or cause mischief.

"We'll see them later, but let's go have fun." Deadly said, as they left after Dudley did, with Suki and Sumi.

* * *

"Wow, I can't Suki and Sumi won their first pageant, and I wasn't there to see it." Piggy said as it was Sunday night, and she was back but Deadly had a guess at what she wanted to tell them, especially Suki and Sumi.

"I'm gonna have another kid, meaning you're gonna have another brother or sister, to play with." Piggy told Suki and Sumi seeing them excited and Jareth unsure, hearing his Cousibs ask questions, being five and a half making Deadly chuckle.

"It takes a lg while, for a baby to come, unless you're like your cousin." Dudley said.

He hoped that this one was also a dragon, but did not care if it was or wasn't one because he loved his kids and nephew, as dragons were very caring, hoping that things would be alright


	74. Bedtime Stories

**_A/N_**

 ** _Talking to my guy friend Artie, gave me more inspiration, especially telling me that Deadly is in The Muppets movie a lot and pushed the bad guy off an antenna, and it makes me want to watch it._**

 ** _Anyhoo, in this one, Deadly is telling Jareth, Suki and Sumi some intresting bedtime stories, while Dudley and Piggy are out which impress them, since Suki and Sumi look up to their uncle, maybe he'll tell their new brother or sister stories like that._**

 ** _I hope Proncesa Un Kin enjoys along with everybody else, plus what my friend told me about Deadly has given me ideas for maybe Dudley/Deadly brother stuff_**

* * *

 _It was late night, as a portal appeared, as a certain blue scaled male in a top hat, wearing a cloak and a mask over his face which revealed only his purple eyes, but wondered how Dudley chose this world, over their home the Labyrinth yet a sweet smell caught the mischievous dragon's nose, wondering where it was coming from,letting his nose lead the way._

 _"Wow, all those treats, waiting for me, but I need to get in, without drawing attention, or freaking out humans." Deadly said, remembering he coukd just use his magic._

 _He did so, appearing inside, feeling excitement rush through him, eating chocolate giggling to himself, since he had a sweet dang growing up in the Labyrinth, as some of the food there was disgusting._

 _He left a few pranks, and surprises,for the employees the next morning, leaving with a few boxes_

* * *

Suki and Sumi were surprised, yet impressed by their uncle's story, since their dad had taught them that if they wanted things like cool toys, or candy, they had to buy it and not just walk out of the store with candy on their pockets, since Jareth had done that earlier when they had been at the grocery store, which was what made Deadly remember that story seeing Jareth grin.

"But uncle, daddy said we have to pay for things we want, so didn't you get yelled at, or arrested?" Suki asked, hearing Deadly snort knowing that Dudley woukd not approve of him telling his nieve's that story, but Dudley and Piggy were out so it was cool.

"Back then, I wasn't used to this world, like the Labyrinth, plus I used my magic so nobody foubd any trace of me, besides the surprises, that I left behind." Deadly said seeing Jareth grin, hearing his dad had used his powers to get what he wanted.

"Just don't let your dad know, that I told you that, as some of the things I've done in the padt is bad, but I kind of helped save the Muppet Theatre, from an oil baron." Deadly said, making them curious, wanting to hear the story, making Deadly chuckle.

But at the most exciting part, Dudley and Piggy were home, but coukd hear Deadly with Jareth, Suki and Sumi but Dudley told Piggy to be quiet, listening stunned hearing.

Jareth "Dudley, they like his stories, you know?" Piggy told her husband, seeing him agree seeing Suki and Sumi hug their legs.

"C'mon, bedtime, since you have a field trip tomorrow." Dudley told them, taking them to their room, but Jareth wanted to hear the rest of his dad's story making Deadly grin going to his room.

Jareth was impressed by his dad's story, but hoped he was okay, because Dudley was cramping Deadly's style plus he'd had temper tantrums a lot recently, hoping there was enough room, when this new kid came.


	75. Helping His Nieces Out

Deadly noticed, that his nieces weren't acting like their normal selves making him wonder what had happened at school to make them this sad and not finish dinner, seeing them on the couch.

"Uncle Deadly, we have a problem, as a mean girl is bothering us, making fun of us, taking thimgs, and at recess she pulled our tails." Suki said, making Deadly fel bad for his nieces, because they were the sweetest dragon kids he knew.

He then was giving them a hug, feeling they were shaky which being scared did, wondering if they told Dudley and Piggy, seeing them shake their heads.

"Mommy and daddy are busy with getting ready, for our new brother or sister, and we did not want to bug them, since you're big and brave." Sumi replied making Deadly smile.

"First off, not telling makes the bully thing worse, trust me, I know from what Tex did, he used my fear of others knowing Dudley and I are dragons, and doing something to Dudley to push me aroubd Pkus fighting does not solve problems." Deadly told them.

"Not true, daddy, you took care of that mean guy by throwing him, off a roof." Jareth mentioned making Suki and Sumi get it but Deadly sighed, because he was explaining that was different unaware Dudley was listening but proud of Deadly, for explaining that fighting doesn't stop a bully so was letting him be, making Piggy wonder what was wrong.

"Deadly was helping our little ones figure out a problem, they've been having at school." Dudley told her.

The next day, Deadly had made himself unseen using his magic, and had followed his nieve's to school seeing that mean kid being mean to Suki and Sumi, which irked him, deciding to help, by using mischief since he was the Phantom of the Muppets, being his usual self stunning Sumi and Suki making the mean kid startled.

"If you ever bother them, or any kid, you'll regret it!" Deadly hissed, putting her on the flagpole making Suki, Sumi and the kids in the pkay ground giggle hysterically, making Deadly grin going, before any teachers saw, knowing Dudley might be mad, but it was worth it.

Dudley was surprised, getting an note from Suki and Sumi's teacher, saying about what happened, making him surprised and knew his kids were probably imitating Deadly, to solve their problem, sighing meaning he had to go talk to their teacher, seeing Deadly grin like a grim grinning phantom, making him realise how it had happened.

"Hey, they're my nieve's, and I was helping being me, plus that kid won't bug them." Deadly said, seeing him go.


	76. A Little Chaos

Dudley and Deadly were surprised, that it was nearly Easter, knowing Suki and Sumi were excited to see what the Easyer Dragon would bring them, since they had told both dragon youngsters about him.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, and you'll both be hyper, running rings aroubd your folks." Deadly said, making Dudley sigh.

"That only happens, when you give them candy, Deadly like when you watch them." Dudley replied.

Both Suki and Sumi were giggling at their uncle and Daf being silly, and saw Piggy enter wondering what was going on, as Suki and Sumi told her making Piggy giggle.

"Well daddy and I have to go, so you can have fun with uncle Deadly, alright?" Piggy told them.

Deadly grinned, whispering to his nieces, making Suki and Sumi giggle since he said about ice cream for dinner, making Dudley wonder, what they were whispering about making the three giggle.

* * *

"Mmmm, these sundaes are awesome, thanks uncle Deadly!" Suki and Sumi said to him along with Jareth, because Deadly had let them have hot fudge sundaes for dessert after dinner, meaning Dudley and Piggy were going to be surprised coming home.

"You're welcome, since all kids love ice cream, along with candy, Pkus your folks won't be home, until really late." Deadly said seeing them giggling which was cure, plus they were kids, so it was fine.

"Let's have fun, until your folks cone home!" Jareth said talking fast, making his cousins giggle hysterically.

"Yeah, like when we, you and uncle Deadly are here." Suki said, as they were eating and going upstairs to Suki and Sumi's room making Deadly grin, knowing things were going to get exciting, hearing music from upstairs guessing they were having a party upstairs.

Dudley and Piggy wondered where Jareth, Suki and Sumi were, as they were back aroubd midnight, seeing they were still up, guessing Deadly had given them candy, seeing Jareth nod grinning wide.

"My daddy gave us sundaes, for dessert, which is why we're wide awake." he said.

"Great, pur kids will be too tired, for school later!" Dudley said seeing Suki and Sumi running around like crazy, making him sigh, because they were going to be grumpy later.

"Come on you two, let's go upstairs, alright?" he told Suki and Sumi, as they followed him.

Deadly chuckled seeing Jareth crash onto the couch, wrapping a blanket around him, knowing Dudley was so going to either lecture or yell at him, but it was worth it, to see his nieces hyped up.

That later morning, he saw that Suki and Sumi were still here, guessing Dudley and Iggy had let them stay home, like with Jareth making him grin, seeing Dudley and Piggy were out giving him ideas, after they took another nap making breakfast, which was making them happy but had been worried, about their uncle.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, plus I'm not afraid of your dad." Deadly assured them,making Jareth grin.

Later when Dudley came back to check on them, Deadly was asleep on the couch, along with Suki and Sumi, seeing Jareth playing quietly making him wonder what had happened while he'd been out.


	77. A Very Curious Dream

Deadly _snuck out of Bunsen's lab as he had taken some of the chubbiness serum but planning to get Dudley onto the chubby train, pouring it into Dudley's tea seeing Dudley drink it, grinning._

 _"Wow, I feel really hungry hehe!" Dudley said, as he ran off._

 _He was going to the break room, which was nicknamed the Asgard of Yreats by the kids, especially Sneaker but the dragon male was doing major eating making his growing metabolism happy, and his growing belly which astounded Kermit._

 _"I'm good, just leave him be." Deadly told Kermit, hearing Dudley giggle, feeling a tickling feeling as his belly was growing a little, making them curious._

"Hehe, _food coma..." Dudley said, after eating a lot, going to take an nap, making Deadly smile, wrapping a blanket around his brother whom was lying on the couch._

 _"He drank the same stuff, that made Sneaker chubby, right?" Kermit said, making Deadly roll his eyes._

 _"Pkeading the fifth, buzzkill!" he said, going off to do things, but hoped that nobody knew what he did, seeing Sneaker grin knowing what he did._

 _Later that night or early morning, Dudley was still up eating a sundae while watching The Fashion Channel, which was his favourite channel but his tail had gotten bigger compared to the rest of him, seeing his pet Gloria Stefan lying on it, making the chubby dragon male grin because it was cute._

 _A few months later, his belly had grown, and was noticeable, but Piggy found it cool and cute, plus was tickling and poking his big belly, along with Suki and Sumi making him giggle, because it was cute needing bigger clothes or to make bigger fitting clothes for himself making Piggy curious, seeing him eating pancakes, which made him giggly, from the sugar and his belly growing some more._

 _"Tickle, tickle, Dudley!" Piggy said, tickling her husbands's bigger belly, making him laugh._

 _"Be careful, I don't want to singe your hair, with my fire breath!" Dudley warned, chuckling at her gentle but poking touch feeling a fire belch come on, as she ducked seeing it scorch the wall, impressing her._

 _"Wow, you've never done that before, you alright?" Piggy asked, seeing him nod._

 _"Yeah, Deadly said that too, Piggling." Dudley told her._

 _He was drinking water, but it was cooling his tongue from the fire breath hoping that things were alright, eating more pancakes which made his belly happy._

* * *

 _Huh, it was just a dream, what I thought happened?_

Dudley's Purpke eyes fluttered open the next morning, seeing he was his normal self, even when looking in the bathroom mirror, while getting ready for the day, making his family wonder, if he was alright.

"I did have a very steam ge dream, which is why I'm a little confused this morning." Dudley said.

He was then seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi excited, because it was like he was going to tell a story while they were having breakfast, making Deadly just as curious along with Piggy letting Dudley go ahead.

They were impressed, listening to every detail, but stunned by it thinking he had an awesome imagination, seeing for Jareth, Suki and Sumi, it was time to go to school so Dudley was taking them.

"Wow, my brotjer the storyteller, eh?" Deadly said, making Piggy agree.

She just hoped that Dudley was alright, because Deadly's reaction had not been very pleasant, after that amazing story that Dudley had told them, but knew their kids loved Dudley's stories, even Jareth but letting it go.


	78. Taking Care Of An Old Foe

Deadly and Dudley were stunned, seeing Tex as Dudley remembered he had pushed Deadly aroubd, wondering what the heck he was up to now realising it involved the kids making both dragon males mad seeing Suki, Sumi and Jareth in a cage and afraid in case that man would take them from their parents and uncle, seeing Piggy annoyed, as her parental instinct was being ignited.

Dudley had the feeling, that Tex would show off the dragon youngsters to the world, something he was not letting happen, as his kids and nephew brought him, Deadly and Piggy much joy, so there was no way he was letting that jerk take them feeling his dragon powers becoming stronger, impressing Suki and Sumi.

"Dadfy, melt the lock, with your fire breath!" Sumi said, impressing Tex.

"Let them go, as they're kids and you're still a bully, Tex!" Dudley roared, making Deadly agree with his brother.

He knew that Tex had pushed his brother around before, and was not letting him do it again, becoming unseen, so Tex woukd not see him, or what he was going to do.

He was then using his powers, to control Tex, making Jareth chuckle, knowing his dad had that power, only using it when he had to, seeing Dudley unlock the cage, using one of his claw nails, not caring it broke, if it meant his and Piggy's kids, along with his nephew.

"I just sent Tex away, and we won't be seeing him again!" Deadly said relieving Dudley and Piggy seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi still shook up a tad, by what had happened which bothered Deadly and Deadly along with Piggy, because they cared about their kids very much, which had helped take care of Tex.

"Why did that guy put us in a cage, and try to hurt daddy, and uncle Deadly?" Sumi asked, making Dudley sigh, explaining that was the guy that had tried to turn the Muppet Theatre into an oil rig, making Jareth get it hugging his dad, seeing a few scratches on Deadly's hand which looked like they hurt, seeing Dudley get the first aid kit despite Deadly's protesting.

"I-I am fine, nothing I can handle!" Deadly said, as Dudley was cleaning the injury, knowing his twin was trying to be brave, in front of the kids, but Dudley was bandaging it, making Jareth, Suki and Sumi get it.

"We know you care about us, uncle, plus Tex was mean." Suki said, seeing Piggy agree, seeing him silent.

She hoped that Tex would not come back, because what he had tried had bothered her, seeing she and Dudley had to go to the studio, deciding to leave Suki and Sumi with Deadly, knowing he would find ways to cheer them and Jareth up, after what had happened leaving, but Jareth saw his dad quiet, shaky like he was having a panic attack.

"Daddy, it wasn't your fault, but that bad guy is gone, plus you and uncle Dudley were awesome." Jareth said, getting onto his dad's lap like when he was scared or needed comfort, along with his Cousibs so right now, it was his turn to comfort his dad.

"Grandpa would be proud of you daddy, how you and uncle Dudley combined your powers to kick butt." Jareth said.

"Yes, as you are very precious to me, like your cousins are, to Aunt Piggy and Uncle Dudley." Deadly said to him.

He hugged Jareth tickling him, making the dragon boy giggle hysterically, along with Suki and Sumi since they needed this, after the day they'd had so needed cheering up along with ice cream for dinner making them grin, hoping that Dudley and Piggy did not find out, they were doing this because they needed cheering up.

"Thanks, uncle Deadly, for the ice cream." Suki told him.

"You're welcome, as you needed it, after what Tex did." Deadly said.

He was hoping that tonight, they would sleep without nightmares so was bracing himself for this, knowing that Dudley and Piggy would help Suki and Sumi if they did have nightmares tonight, because of Tex.


	79. A Bit Of Family Time

It was nightime and Dudley was in Sumi and Suki's room, reading Alice in Wonderland to them, as it had been his and Deadly's favourite book when they'd been little, because Wonderland reminded them of the Labyrinth because it was a very fun, and magical place plus he chuckled hysterically, hearing his daughters say, that the Mad Hatter was like their favourite uncle making Deadly curious.

He had just put Jareth down for sleep, and hearing Dudley reading to his nieces made him curious, grinning like a Chesire cat seeing his nieces sleepy, letting them be, since being little they needed their rest.

"Oh hey Dudley, what's wrong?" Dudley said, after leaving Suki and Sumi's room, guessing his twin brother had heard him reading to Suki and Sumi making Dudley grin.

"Yes, I was reading that book to them, and they're loving it, plus giving them ideas." Dudley said making Deadly chuckle because he loved his nieces.

"Jareth went to sleep without a fight, eh?" Dudley replied seeing Deadly nod, as he knew soon in nine months, another little one would be joining the family, meaning things would get more intresting aroubd here, plus they had a lot of room because it was a big house, and Deadly had expanded the house, using his magic which Dudley knew about.

"At least this little one will be a dragon, but it will be adorable, and mischievous." Deadly told him.

"Yes, and it is a boy, and a dragon, but that is a secret, alright?" Dudley replied, seeing Deadly nod.

Plus they knew Suki and Sumi were happy about their new brother or sister, but Jareth did not want an new cousin but being three and a half, almost four years old, he didn't know how much fun it would be, because he was more used to Suki and Sumi.

* * *

"Ooh, mommy and daddy are preparing the new baby's room, and bet it's gonna be a girl, what do you guys think?" Sumi said to Jareth and Sumi while playing.

"Probably a boy, which would be fun, then Jareth would have a guy friend to play with, you know?" Suki replied.

It was the next day which was Saturday, so they didn't have school, and were home along with their parents, which astounded both Suki and Sumi because their parents were always doing things like their mom's late night talk show, or their dad was busy helping their mom or at fashion shows so this was rare.

Deadly got it, but knew that once the new kid was born, things were going to get crazy, so was preparing his nieces and his little phantom for that, making Dudley roll his eyes at his twin brother.

* * *

"Everything will be alright, and we still love you, even Jareth, but when your new baby brother or sister comes, mommy and I have to give her or him help, because they aren't so well versed in how the world works." Dudley said.

"Yeah, we know you and mommy have to teach our brotjer or sister, things." Sumi said to him.

They were liking the family time they were having, with both their parents home, which Dudley agreed with as Up Late with Piggy was still going on, but Piggy was being careful because of the new baby, and becoming bigger which the others could see including Deadly who was being good about all this this time,compared to when Suki and Sumi had been born.

"Yeah, and he's at home, taking care of Suki and Sumi, along with Jareth." Dudley said.

Piggy guessed that things at home were a bit rambunctious, hoping that Tex would not show up

again, making Dudley get it hugging her, explaining that would never happen again Pkus Deadly had made sure of that, relieving her.

"Yeah, but things will be alright, plus the new baby will bring lots of fun." Piggy told him.

"Yes, as Suki and Sumi are being really good about it, you know?" Dudley said, creating a crystal using his magic, to check on things at home seeing mischief was going on, making him chuckle at the antics knowing Deadly spoiled Suki and Sumi, when he and Piggy were here making Piggy wonder what was so funny.

"Oh nothing, Piggy, let's just get ready, alright?" Dudley replied, grinning.

When they returned later, they found Deadly asleep on the couch, making Dudley chuckle softly, since he knew what had happened knowing his brother had fun, putting three dragon youngsters to bed, after giving them ice cream seeing Deadly awake.

"Oh hey brother, your kids are in bed, along with Jareth, but we had fun." Deadly said.

"I know you did, as I saw through a crystal." Dudley said making Deadly surprised.

"Great, now you will find out, before we can have any fun!" Deadly said.

"You can still have fun with them, as they adore you, just be careful." Dudley replied.

Deadly nodded, as he would never do anything, to hurt his nieces or Jareth because he loved them, making Dudley happy about that because he knew things would be fun when the baby got here, seeing Dudley sigh.

"Sure for you, an new baby is fun and games but for me and Piggy, it's not." Dudley said.

Deadly knew his twin brother was panicking, so was using a calming spell to sooth him, which was helping him relax, relieving Deadly hoping the new baby didn't drive his brother and Piggy to distraction.


	80. An New Member of the Family

Nine months had passed, since Piggy had told her family, that she was having another kid, and right now they were put at dinner, but Dudley was hoping that Piggy's water would break seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi eating dessert but they were being cute, showing perfect manners making Dudley, Deadly and Piggy grin at this.

"You think, the new baby is coming soon, so we can have fun with it?" Jareth asked, making Deadly grin.

"The baby will come when it comes, we just have to be patient." he replied to him.

Dudley sensed that something was going on with his wife, that her water was breaking so taking her to the hospital and Deadly was taking care of Jareth, Suki and Sumi plus would bring them to the hospital, once the baby was born, making all tjree dragon youngsters get it hoping it would be a boy.

"That's up to the stork to decide, if it is a boy or girl, alright?" he said, as he was paying the bill and leaving.

At home after putting on pyjamas, Jareth, Suki and Sumi were watching a movie, since it was the weekend, it was alright to let them stay up since their folks were at the hospital.

Plus Deadly and Dudley might look older, but we're not really all grown up, as dragons were not truly mature until a zillion years old, which Deadly had expkained to Suki and Sumi a while ago after Jareth's recent birthday.

Around six the next morning, Deadly was awoken by a call from Dudley saying the baby was here and a dragon but male, making him grin knowing Jareth would be very happy, to hear that his new cousin was a boy plus had used magic to make the house bigger which Dudley and Piggy did not know yet.

They were going to the hospital, seeing Piggy holding a blue scaled baby dragon male which Suki and Sumi foubd cute along with Jareth making her and Dudley chuckle.


	81. Adjusting To Their New Cousin

"Aww, my new cousin is cute, and a boy dragon like me!" Jareth said, as Deadly had his new little nephew in his arms since Dudley and Piggy along with Suki and Sumi had went out for a bit, so Deadly was watching the newest member of the family named Dugli, which Deadly found cute.

"Yes Jareth, but we have to be careful, as Dugli is too little to do the things you can do yet, he just wants to be cuddled like you at this age." Deadly told his son making Jareth grin since he and Dugli were becoming friends plus he did not mind that he got loud at night.

"Did I use to be as loud as Dugli, when I was his age?" Jareth asked him.

"Yes, but you coukd not help it, and neither can he." Deadly told him, while burping Dugli.

He was seeing Dugli getting fussy wondering if he was alright seeing his dad doing magic which was calming Dugli down, seeing him giggle and also impressed Jareth because he loved his dad's tricks, so happy Digli did too wondering why Dudley and Piggy had taken Suki and Sumi out, but had not taken him with them, making Deadly sigh.

He knew that his son was part of their family, but Dudley and Piggy had taken Suki and Sumi out because since Dugli had came onto the scene, Dudley and Piggy had given him their undivided attention, plus he had been busy at the magic store and ruling the Labyrinth getting an idea.

"How about we go to the Labyrinth, and show Dugli around?" Deadly said, seeing Jareth excited making him chuckle.

* * *

"Wow, Dugli must have tired Deadly and Jareth out too, from the looks of it." Piggy said to Dudley, because they along with Suki and Sumi had just gotten home, and found Deadly, Dugli and Jareth asleep on the couch, unaware of the antics that had went on while they had been out.

"They must have been playing a lot to make our new brother sleepy, like when you rock him with your tail." Sumi said, making Piggy agree curious about what had happened while they had been gone, ordering in.

Later after waking up, Deadly was telling Dudley, making the blue scaled dragon male chuckle, plus proud of how good Deadly had taken care of Dugli, seeing the infamous phantom of the Muppets and ruler of the Labyrinth blush.

"Well, I was trying to give Jareth attention too, like you and Piggy were doing with Sumi and Suki." Deadly said making Puggy grin seeing Jareth playing with Dugli which was cute.

"He really likes you, Jareth like us, but he might keep the whole house up again, and we have school." Suki said.

"But you two are in kindergarten which isn't real school, and I don't go anymore, remember?" Jareth said throwing a ball gently seeing Dugli go after it, which Dudley found cute, remembering that was Jareth's favourite game as a baby dragon.

"Dugli can't help it, but he will learn to, like you did." he told his daughters.

Deadly chuckled seeing Dugli curious about things especially since he had Dudley's phone in his paws playing with the buttons making Jareth, Suki and Sumi giggle hysterically, and Piggy surprised by that.

"Digli Pimperyon, that's not a toy, that's Dadfy's phone!" Dudley said, snatching from the infant, hearing him cry, which sounded like growls, making Piggy face palm at her husband since Dugli had just been curious, calming him down relieving Suki and Sumi.

"Uncle Dudley, he was just playing, plus it is a smartphone." Jareth said, tickling Dugli carefully, which Deadly found too cute along with Suki and Sumi guessing Dugli just wanted to play seeing Jareth nod.


	82. Time Out

Dudley was not happy, because Deadly was having one heck of a meltdown which had awoken Dugli, Jareth, Suki and Sumi from their naps, guessing his twin brotjer had a bad day, but that was no reason to get so upset, making Jareth sigh at his uncle, because his dad had been set off emotionally, by zKermit involving the attic making Dudley get it.

"Sometimes my daddy doesn't know how to say that he's upset." he said, making Deadly nod.

"You think that you, Sumi and Suki can go back, to sleeping, like big kids?" Dudley asked them.

"Yep, but what about Dugli, as he's a baby?" Suki asked her dad, seeing her twin sister agree.

"I will, once uncle Deadly has time out, yes adults like him can be in time out." Dudley replied.

Jareth, Suki and Sumi were going to their rooms, giggling about the fact Deadly was in time out like what happened, when they were naughty, giving Jareth an idea because of the pop tent in his and his dad's room, to nap there since it would be like camping, which both his cousins liked the idea of, hoping Dugli would take his nap.

"He will, plus I hope uncle Dudley goes easy on my dad, you know?" the light blue scaled dragon boy said.

Tney were getting their blankets and favourite stuffed animals they slept with, gping inside the tent, out like lights, which Dudley thought was cute, soothing Dugli, his and Piggy's younger son into sleep again plus heard Piggy back, wondering why Deadly was in time out hearing him tell her.

After a while, Deadly was calmer, so they were talking, but the kids had woken up from their nap, but we're having their snacks in the tent, because it madeca cool fort which Jareth was happy to share.

"We should go camping, but mommy hates bugs and stuff, so that will never happen." Sumi said.

Dudley could hear them, chuckling remembering hearing about this so thought enrolling them in Scouts would be fun but was giving his pet penguin wine, but saw things were getting fun, plus Deadly was making a soda cocktail he called Phantom Brew making Dudley shake his head, at his twin brotjer because his nephew was more mature than him, hearing Deadly giggling hyped up.

He saw him using his magic, to go to TNE Zlabyrinth, which he was the king of hoping he would calm down there, knowing the servants at the castle would deal with a hyped up Deadly, sighing.


	83. Bets And First Word

"I bet twenty bucks, that Dugli's going to walk soon." Jareth said.

"Yeah, I want in on this, we bet five bucks each, that he'll do it later." Suki and Sumi said.

It was the last two weeks of Summer before Jareth, Suki and Sumi had to go back to school, and right now were wanting Dugli, Dudley and Piggy's son to start walking, plus Deadly had accidentally taught them about bets.

"Woah little ones, your cousin will walk when he wants to, or even fly before he walks, so we can't force him." Deadly told them.

Right now it was early evening and Dudley and Piggy were out on a date night, so being their uncle, Deadly was watching Dugli, Jareth, Suki and Sumi realising it was nearly dinner time so ordering takeout making Jareth, Suki and Sumi excited plus already in pyjamas, but playing which was good.

"Maybe your dad's right, Jareth about our baby brother." Suki said seeing her twin sister Sumi agree.

They saw Dugli knocking over blocks with his stumpy little tall which was cute, guessing either Deadly had taught him that, or he didn't know how to play with toys yet which was why he had baby toys and right now, the infant dragon male was becoming upset, making the kids worry, thinking something was wrong, just as Deadly was off the phone.

"Something's wrong with Dugli, he just started being upset." Sumi said.

Deadly's purple eyes widened, seeing his nephew was teething or starting to, explaining about it to Jareth, Suki and Sumi along with why Dugli cried instead of talking.

"Hey we can teach him words, and he'll be talking in no time." Jareth said, making Suki and Sumi face palm at that knowing he might teach Dugli some bad words, but Deadly knew his son would never do that to his cousin, knowing Dudley had been beginning Dugli's vocabulary, since he'd read that families that talked to babies in their family a lot, the kid would learn to talk faster.

"That's not a bad idea, but no bad words or hard words, like your uncle was telling Dugli." Deadly said to Jareth.

They were doing it along with Suki and Sumi, hoping it might help their little brother learn to talk which was making the light blue scaled infant curious, but sleepy which they understood, plus Dudley had fed him before he and Piggy had left.

* * *

"You're no match for this sorceror!" Jareth said, as he, Suki and Sumi were playing with chopsticks at the table, pretending they were magic wands, making Deadly amused by their antics, even before they had dinner, but he did not mind them goofing around like this.

"Just be careful you three, plus I have to try to feed Dugli." Deadly told them, putting Dugli in his high chair but right now, the male infant dragon was antsy making Jareth chuckle, guessing his cousin wanted to play, rather than eat.

"You can pkay, after you eat, but mommy and daddy will flip, if you don't eat." Deadly told Dugli.

"No!" Dugli said, astounding them, that he'd said his first word, and that Dudley and Piggy had not heard but he would tell them once they got home, so using magic tricks, to persuade the infant to eat, plus Jareth along with Sumi and Suki were happy about this, as they loved when Deadly did magic.


	84. Runaway Phantom

Deadly was lying awake in his bed, thinking about the past, plus also about when he'd been a bit of a villain like when leading the Moopets when Tex was unleashing his scheme, to destroy a certain theatre which his beloved attic was in, deciding to go clear his head, despite it being three in the morning, leaving Dudley and Piggy's mansion of a house, using his magic plus a certain theatre was not that far, sneaking in.

 _It's been quite a while, plus surprised the oil well has not destroyed this place, or my attic, but I think some of my things are still here, which I should take with me, in case they decide to use this pkane again, even though they won't._

He then climbed up into his attic, his old lodgings in the theatre, where he practised magic among other things, and had been his only home, until his brother had let him live, with him and Piggy, packing most of his things into boxes, hoping Dudley would not mind, not knowing it was sunrise, by the time he was done, feeling sleepy, so lying on the floor.

But back at the mansion like house, Dudley noticed that Deadly had not came down for breakfast, going to see if his twin brotner was alright, stunned he was not there, seeing Jareth there, wondering why his uncle was so worried.

"You know how you and your cousins can't leave the house without telling?" Dudley said.

"Woah, Dadfy ran away, but he'll be alright, he was upset last night." Piggy heard Jareth say.

Dudley guessed showing the kids footage of the old show had made Deadly remember things, feeling terrible knowing where Deadly was, telling the kids to stay with Piggy, leaving the house, making Jareth, Suki and Sumi curious, knowing Deadly would be alright, once Dudley talked to him.

Dudley entered the Muppet Theatre, hearing growl like snores relieved, that Deadly was sleeping, hearing he was in his old lodgings going up there, seeing his twin asleep on the floor, seeijg boxes guessing he just wanted some of hiDeadly s stuff back, plus he knew Deadly had tried to find attics in his and Piggy's house, seeing Deadly begin to stir, sitting up.

"Are you alright, as I was worried about you, plus your little phantom is impressed." Dudley told him.

Deadly was quiet, very quiet, but taking his stuff with him, back to the house, giving Dudley an idea, since the attic had been comforting to Deadly, maybe he could make his room like that yet Piggy was impressed, hearing Dudley tell where Deadly had been, seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi awake after their nap, wondering if their favourite uncle was okay.

"He will be, once I put my plan into action, but he will be alright." Dudley assured them, feeding Dugli.

Deadly wondered what the heck was going on, unaware of what Dudley was doing, plus Jareth wanted to help his uncle wreck whatever he was wrecking, but Dudley was telling the light blue scaled dragon youngster, to go play, hoping this would make Deadly feel better, seeing him surprised by what Dudley had did, turning his room into his attic like being in his old attic room.

"Thanks, as I was missing my attic, but how did you know?" Deadly asked him.

"I figured it out, when you left earlier this morning, but it'll be alright." Dudley said to him.


	85. Getting His Own Room

"Now that your dad his own space, somebody's getting his own room." Dudley said to Jareth.

"You mean Dugli, right, uncle?" Jareth replied, making Deadly chuckle.

"No, no, Dugli has his own nursery that will become his room, as he grows up, but I meant you." Dudley said making the light blue scaled youngster excited, but Deadly was not sure, his little phantom was ready for his own room yet.

"Deadly, he's ready, plus we have to let him try, plus we can help him." Dudley told him seeing Deadly relent, knowing it took Jareth long to get used to change, like him so Dudley had better be right.

"So, when can I move in, uncle Dudley?" Jareth asked, dressed like Deadly.

"We need to make the room a bit friendly, alright, but soon." Dudley replied.

Deadly saw Jareth getting ready for school, making him relieved, plus would help Dudley with Jareth's room since he knew what his little phantom loved, like the world they came from, seeing Dudley agree, getting ideas which they would put into action, after he dropped the kids off at school, seeing Dugli being fussy, making Deadly guess his nephew had woken up, on the wrong side of the crib.

"I got this, go take the kids to school." Deadly said, going to his attic like room with Dugli, sitting in the rocking chair, which was soothing the light blue scaled infant, because he was teething and cut his first fang, making him grin.

"Mommy and daddy are going to be happy, when they come back, that's why you've been grumpy." Deadly said.

He knew that Dugli might bite, especially when growing more fangs, knowing the others would get it.

"You're not the only one that made a big step or doing, Jareth is getting his own room, and I know he is ready, but it just feels weird you know?" he said hearing Dudley there, relieved that Dugli was calm.

"Dugli cut his first fang, that's why he's been grumpy." Deadly told him, making Dudley excited and worried, because Deadly had cut his first fang early like Dugli, knowing his son was going to be like Deadly or Jareth growing up feeling Dugli bite.

"Dugli Pimperton, that was not nice, we don't bite." Dudley said, hearing Deadly chuckling.

"Dudley, it was a mistake, plus he's teething." Deadly said, as they were getting to work on Jareth's room, after putting Dugli down for an nap, because he was needing one plus hoped things were alright.

Later the kids were home, but Suki and Sumi were happy that Dugli had gotten his first fang, guessing their little brother was biting, makimg Jareth grin,as Deadly told him,that he had did that,when he was teething and knew Dugli could not help it, plus Dudley had put appke sauce on the fang, to stop the pain.

"Dad put a thing called bourbon on mine, when I did that." Jareth said.

"We're not giving Dugli rum, even if your dad did it, and I give Gloria Stefan Martini." Dudley said, making Deadly sigh as he showed Jareth his room making the light blue scaled youngster happy, making Deadly sigh, hoping this was not a mistake hearing Dugli awake, from sleeping but in a better mood.


	86. Meeting Ellie

Dudley wondered what both Deadly and Jareth were up to, unaware they were working on something to do with remembering Jareth's grandfather, whom had been the previous goblin king of the Labyrinth, so he was letting them be, but could hear Deadly, making a lump grow in his throat hoping that nobody saw, so hearing Piggy call them for dinner made him jump.

"Sorry, but just out of it, but I should tell Deadly, but also Jareth that dinner is ready." Dudley replied.

Deadly guessed that Dudley had overheard them, but would explain later, going to join the rest of their family, at the table since the food was here making Suki and Sumi happy, guessing Jareth had been helping Deadly with something or making something plus heard him humming something.

"You could say that, you know?" Jareth said, with his mouth full, making Deadly grin.

Plus he had not told them about Ellie, that his and Dudley's Aunt Lena had given him to raise, but she lived in the castle beyond the Goblin City, where he was going, after putting Jareth to bed knowing only Dudley knew about Ellie for now hoping the servants were keeping Ellie happy, until he got back, sensing that the female dragon toddler wanted him, but here.

"Aww, who's this and why is she hugging Deadly's leg?" Suki asked.

"This is your cousin, Ellie, and sort of a sister to Jareth, but I love her, like with him." Deadly said seeing Ellie happy curious about things especially Dugli, making Dudley and Piggy grin, because that was very cute hearing Deadly explain about the female dragon in question making them get it, including Jareth, wondering why Ellie could not live here, making Dudley face palm at his nephew.

"I think your uncle and aunt can only handle having you, Dugli, Sumi and Suki being here, Jareth." Deadly replied.

Dudley got it, but had an idea, to use magic to extend the mansion like house even bigger, that way, Ellie could live here and Deadly didn't have to keep going back to the Labyrinth, just to take care of her seeing Deadly shake his head at what his twin brother was thinking.

"Your wife would flip, like me doing it last time." Deadly said seeing Dugli playing with Ellie, but Dudley found this super cute, since a lot of parents were nervous, about letting Dugli play with their little ones, giving him an idea about Ellie being here during the day, that way Deadly would not be an emotional wreck, like when Jareth was that age, seeing Deadly no, seeing thimgs were calmer, going to get a diaper bag, which had things Ellie needed, like diapers and chocolate milk.

"Aww, Ellie has a sweet fang, like uncle Deadly, too cute!" Suki pointed out seeing Jareth quiet.

"I think Jareth might be unsure about Ellie, especially with the attention your Ubcle gives her." Dudley said.

"But he loved Dugli when the stork brought him, so would he not likevEllie?" Sumi said.

They saw Ellie fussy, making Dudley guess she was hungry, seeing Deadly appear with a diaper bag, knowing Ellie was hungry scooping the green scaled infant up gently, feeding her pudding, like at home in their castle which Dudley, Piggy along with Suki and Sumi, while Jareth was in his room playing.

"It's alright, my little phantom is not used to Ellie, plus I guessed this would happen, if I brought Ellie here." Deadly said burping Ellie.


	87. Bringing A Strange Creature Home

"What's up with daddy, why does he look upset?" Suki asked.

"Daddy said, uncle Deadly let something in the house." Sumi replied.

"Yep, and it followed me home, from the Zlabyrinth." Jareth said, grinning.

"Deadly this really takes the cake, out of all the pranks you've caused!" they heard Dudley tell.

Apparently all the socks in the mansion like house were gone, which had stunned Piggy but Dudley had foubd that somehow, a sock monster had followed Deadly, so now it was eating the socks in the house and the kids had to go to school, making Suki and Sumi curious about what kind of creature it was, their cousin had let come home with him.

"It's just a sock monster, pretty harmless, you know?" Jareth said.

"Umm, Jareth, this thing won't eat us, right?" Sumi said.

"Unless you're a sock, then you're fine." Jareth replied to them, as they were sitting in the backseat in Dudley's car as the fashionable, light blue scaled dragon was taking them to school, unaware of what Jareth just said because he thought that Deadly had let the creature into their house, makimg Suki and Sumi exchange a look.

"You have to tell him, it followed you home, and not your dad, as he's taking the blame." they said to him, seeing Jareth cross his arms like Kermit was trying, to stop his antics just as they arrived at school, making Dudley wonder what was going on seeing Jareth quiet seeing Suki whisper into his horn like ear, stunned by what Suki was saying.

"He said it followed him home, from the Labyrinth, so go easy on uncle Deadly." Sumi replied to their dad seeing Dudley nod getting back into the car, driving off going back to the mansion like house seeing Deadly had lured the sock monster into Jareth's sock drawer, making Dudley sigh, explaining to him.

"Go figure that it followed my little phantom home, plus Ellie was kind of helping lure it into his sock drawer, as she scared it." Deadly to,d him making Dudley grin, at this hearing growl like sounds from Jareth's room, as it was the sock monster making Deadly chuckle at this, hoping Piggy did not notice or she might freak, so happy that Deadly had left it there.

"We'll figure out, what to do, it's no big deal." Deadly pointed out.

"It kind of is, but why would it follow Jareth home?" Dudley asked.

They were hoping that maybe, Jareth might tell them, when he along with Suki and Sumi came home from school, knowing it had just been a mistake, as they needed to get the sock monster back to thevLabyrinth, before anything else happened or it bit sombebody's toes, making Deadly get it, hoping that Jareth might tell them.

When they came home from school, Jareth, Suki and Sumi saw both their dad and uncle wanting to talk to Jareth about the sock monster he had brought into this house, making Jareth sigh, admitting to what he'd done, seeing Dudley and Deadly chuckle, surprising him that they weren't mad at him, wanting to know how it followed him.

"We were playing near the Bog of Eternal Stench, and it noticed my socks and how fancy they were, so I to,d it that uncle Dudley made them, and it followed me here." Jareth said, making them get it, finding it very kind, but now they had to get it home, before chaos ensued or Piggy found out, whichever came first.

They were luring it back into the Labyrinth, with Jareth's help, but going home after making sure the sock monster did not try to follow them back, but Piggy wondered what had been happening, and if they found out where the socks had gone, making Dudley go to her as Deadly and Jareth were on the couch, exhausted after what had happened.


	88. Becoming A Baby Again

Deadly was with Jareth and helping him with his growing magic, which the light blue scaled dragon youngster was loving but was focusing intently on a spell, as magic unleashed swirling around his dad, unaware that he had cast a youth spell on him, hearing infant like giggling making Jareth's purple eyes widen.

 _Whoa, I turned my dad into a baby but this is pretty cool, and I need to tell uncle Dudley about this._

The now infant version of Deadly was now crawling around without his clothes on, which was very cute seeing Suki and Sumi impressed seeing their favourite uncle had been turned into a baby dragon!

"I didn't mean to do it, it was a mistake but I need uncle Dudley's help!" Jareth said to them, plus both Dugli and Ellie were happy to have another friend to play with, relieving them while they were going to get Dudley making him wonder what was going on, hearing them explain making him curious, yet surprised seeing Deadly as a baby being mischievous throwing blocks.

"Daddy was teaching me new spells, but things got out of hand, you can fix it right?" Jareth replied .

"We'll see, but we can look out for him, in this state, but he needs a time out." Dudley said doing so making Ellie quiet.

Jareth, Suki and Sumi were going about their day, but were surprised that Jareth had turned his dad into a baby but it was just a mistake and mistakes happened, so Jareth was going to take an nap, since using magic made him sleepy going to his room making Dudley relieved by that, feeding Dugli and Ellie who were being sweet despite a grown down Deadly misbehaving.

"We should let him be, you two as he is spelled." he told them, because it was nap time for them taking them to their rooms, putting them down for their naps, and after that was tending to Deadly, feeding him milk seeing him drink a lot hiccuping.

"Deadly slow down, but it is surprising, your little phantom did this." he said to his aged down brother, seeing him sleepy relieving him, burping him realising he might need a diaper, because baby dragons weren't house broken seeing him let him do it which was good hearing him yawn, singing something to him softly, seeing him asleep.

* * *

While Piggy was at the studio, Dudley was at home because with Deadly in his infant like style, he could not leave Jareth, Suki, Sumi, Dugli and Ellie on their own, so had to stay home plus had ordered pizza, making Jareth, Suki and Sumi excited plus Deadly, Dugli and Ellie were in the play pen playing with toys, and being cute which Dudley was relieved by, hoping he could reverse what Jareth had did to Deadly, so right now his mischievous brother being a baby again was cute, so was letting him be.

"Uncle Dudley, are you mad at me, because of what I did to my dad?" Jareth asked.

"No dear boy, it was just an accident, but he is cute as a baby dragon." Dudley replied.

They were hanging out, and eating pizza once it got here, since he had fed Deadly, Dugli and Ellie their dinner, but knew they could fix what Jareth had did, knowing he felt bad for doing this, as growing magic with little dragons did cause intresting results like this Pkus his pager was buzzing, meaning Piggy needed him yet he could not leave the kids alone, getting an idea.

"You think that you tjree can keep an eye on Deadly, Dugli and Ellie, until I get back?" he said seeing Suki and Sumi nod but Jareth was not so sure, as his confidence in himself had been knocked, by turning his dad into a baby.

"Jareth it's alright, these things happen, so don't beat yourself up, plus we're gonna need your help." Sumi said to him, seeing her twin sister nod making Jareth nod as they were tending to the baby dragons, which was kind of fun relieving Jareth especially with his dad as a baby making Suki and Sumi relieved and their mom surprised, when she and Dudley returned.

"It was daddy's idea, because uncle Deadly can't watch us." Sumi told her.

"That was a good idea, and very proud of you three, as that is a good sign." Piggy told them.

Jareth along with Suki and Sumi felt a proud feeling, that they showed they were big enough to help sometimes, getting ready for bed as today had exhausted them, especially Deadly being a baby again, so climbing into their beds plus having story time which was soothing them along with goodnight kisses.


	89. A Bit Of Morning Chaos

Dudley could hear giggling early the next morning, getting up from his and Puggy's bed seeing Dugli and Ellie flying around along with the grown down version of Deadly, making him surprised by their antics, trying to get them to stop seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi up rubbing sleep from their eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Whoa, Dugli and Ellie learnt how to fly, and my daddy taught them!" Jareth said proudly.

"It's not as funny as you think, because they could get hurt, or fly out of the house, meaning we have to get them down." Dudley said making Suki and Sumi get what their dad meant, chasing after Dugli and Ellie, using their favourite toys to get their attention impressing Dudley, yet he was chasing the grown down version of Deadly.

"Aw come on, don't be so stubborn, Deadly, come down." Dudley said seeing Deadly relent.

The kids were very impressed seeing that, but getting ready for the day, despite being the weekend because they normally slept in a little, so Deadly, Dugli and Ellie had women them up with their antics, making pancakes after putting them in the play pen so they could not get into mischief or get in the way, hoping Piggy had not been woken by the commotion, knowing she liked her beauty rest.

"She probably didn't hear them, knowing mommy." Sumi said seeing her twin sister agree.

Dudley was hoping he could find a way to reverse what Deadly had done to himself, or what Jareth had done, knowing it had just been a mistake, so was letting things be unless he found a way, to break the spell, however he did admit, a grown down Deadly was very cute despite being spirited, so was hoping he, along with Dugli and Ellie would be calm.

"Yeah, but they'll take naps later, you know, only who's gonna watch us, when you and mommy go to the studio?" Suki asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet, but it is a very good question indeed." Dudley replied to his daughters, relieved there was notba show tonight, so was seeing the kids go get ready for the day since he had no idea what they were doing today, seeing Gloria Stefan who was his pet penguin, but D.J who was Deadly's pet dragon cub that wouldn't get big were sleepy.

"I'll fix you two something, but just rest up." Dudley told them.


	90. A Dragon's Sprained Tail

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories and hope people enjoy, Pkus I was watching videos involving Deadly on the Muppets YouTube channel along with watching episodes of the ABC reboot of the show so I could not help myself.**

 **So in this one, Deadly is grumpy but while playing with Ellie, he sprains his tail which stuns him.**

* * *

"Deadly, you should tuck in your tail, you don't want to have weirdos step on it, or hurt." Dudley pointed out.

"Dud, I'm proud of my tail, and being a dragon, I'm not trying to hide it, like you." Deadly snapped.

."Oh boy, you woke up on the grumpy side of the attic today, didn't we?" Dudley said.

It was mid-December morning, but Deadly was in quite a grumpy mood, which bothered Dudley when his twin brother got like this, hoping maybe tea and reading spell boons might ease Deadly's mood, seeing Ellie, Deadly's adopted younger daughter playing by herself in the play pen because Jareth, Suki and Sumi were at school but Piggy had taken Dugli to daycare.

"Just like Deadly, when we were that age, by himself in the corner." he said, making Deadly get it playing with her making Dudley grin, but saw Deadly's tail was dirty, as he and Ellie had been playing outside, plus the deaging spell had worn off meaning Deadly was a grown up again, which made Ellie sad.

"Hey, we can still have fun, you know?" Deadly assured her, but his tail hurt, making the infant dragon female worried for her big, brave and funny dad, seeing Dudley there wondering what was wrong, seeing his brotjer's tail hurt.

"This is why I don't have my tail out, Deadly but I think it's hurt or broken." he told him.

He was putting him on the couch, seeing it was sprained, putting an ankle guard on the area, making Deadly sigh because putting pressure on it hurt, whimpering trying not to freak. Ellie out, seeing Dudley agree getting pain killers, hoping that Piggy did not need him right now, seeing Ellie sleepy.

"I think that Sonebody needs an nap." Deadly said to her, seeing her go to sleep.

He was relaxing but drinking tea, as he hoped that Jareth would not be hyper, when he got home from school, along with Suki and Sumi plus Piggy was curious about why Deadly was wearing a splint on his tail, hearing him tell her why, making her get it seeing Ellie asleep.

"She just took her nap, so let her be." Deadly told her, seeing her get it.

"I will, but she was scared when I sprained my tail." Deadly told her, while eating cookies, hoping that things were alright seeing Jareth's teacher had texted, making him sigh, rolling his eyes knowing his son was like him, and had a fierce temper when annoyed or upset so knew his teacher did not get it, being human replying.

"It's "You know that I could go talk to her, since you're not in a good state right now, you know?" Dudley told him.

"I'd better do it, I am his father, besides being Ellie's dad too." Deadly told him getting up gently leaving the mansion like house hoping that things were alright, wondering what his mischievous nephew had done now, feeding Dugli before putting him in the play pen as Ellie was beginning to stir from her nap, wondering where Deadly was.

"It's alright, as daddy had to see your brotjer's teacher, so you and Dugli can have fun." Dudley assured her, as she was calming down relieving them.


	91. A Hyped Up Dragon Boy

Deadly grinned mischievously, putting what looked like pumpkin baubles on the Christmas tree, as he was not a big fan of the holidays, hoping that Piggy and Dudley did not flip out, because he thought that this was more intresting seeing Jareth agree giving Ellie a candy cane, which she was loving making Dudley grin.

"Deadly, you might find putting pumpkins on a Christmas tree funny, bug Piggy not so much." he pointed out hearing Deadly growl and scowl at his brother because he was just having fun, seeing Suki and Sumi agree with their uncle.

"Maybe they can share, like half the decorations pretty for mommy, and half cool looking for uncle Deadly, right?" Suki said making Deadly smile at his nieces.

"What the heck happened to the tree, why is there pumpkins on it?" Piggy asked, seeing Deadly leave, before his temper kicked in makimg Jareth sigh at his aunt, because he liked how his dad had decorated the tree, hoping he was alright seeing Dudley share the same look as his nephew.

"Deadly was just decorating the tree in his own way, Piggy." Dudley said, going to see if Deadly was alright, finding him curled up petting Gloria Stefan's feathery head while drinking wine but sharing with her, which Dudley fouDudley nd cute, taking the bottle before Deadly drank the entire bottle.

"I am proud that you walked away, when Piggy got freaked out, about your decorations." he told Deadly.

"Yeah, well she gets on my nerves, like when Scooter played with thevAC and ruined her winter outfits." Deadly replied.

Dudley got that, but had foubd his twin brotjer's mini tree, which he could decorate any way he wanted, making Deadly grin because he could put pumpkins and skull decorations on it, without Piggy yelling, which relieved Dudley seeing Jareth being a goofball since he got taken out of school because of his temper being fierce like Deadly's.

"Yeah, Aunt Piggy doesn't appreciate how daddy decorates, you know?" he said making Dudley and Deadly grin.

Later when they got home, Suki and Sumi saw Ellie in a sleigh, and Jareth was pulling it, despite almost knocking things over wondering where their cousin had gotten it, hearing him say he and Ellie had foubd it, plus Deadly said they could play with it making them impressed.

"Uncle Deadly should have said no, that way nothing would get broken." Suki said to her sister as Dudley sighed at his daughters, knowing if he said no, Jareth might have a meltdown seeing Deadly quite amused, by what his son was doing besides Ellie so was taking her out of Tje sleigh.

"Your brother should not involve you, my sweet little one." he said to her, going to get her ready for bed, while Dudley was trying to calm down a hyper Jareth, but Suki and Sumi were playing quietly in their room, before bed hearing their uncle singing to Ellie as it was her bedtime.

"Jareth won't be calm for a while, he had chocolate." Deadly muttered after leaving Ellie's room, seeing Suki and Sumi there as well as seeing Jareth running around like a hyped up dragon boy with Dudley chasing him which amused Deadly as he was handling his son, telling him to go play in his room quietly, until he felt sleepy.


	92. Late Night Story

Deadly grinned, as he returned to his twin brotjer and Piggy's mansion like house because while he had been telling Jareth, Suki and Sumi about when he and Dudley were little, it had made him use a special spell, that nobody knew about, not even Dudley which let him go back in time and always went back, to when he and Dudley were little.

"Good thing everybody is asleep, I don't need anybody asking questions, besides they would not believe me, if I went back in time." he said to himself, unaware that his son had just heard, so was curious about that"You going to ask because he was thirsty.

"You can really time travel dad, but how?" Jareth asked, making Deadly jump.

"Jareth Pimperton what're you doing up, and what did you hear?" Deadly replied.

"I couldn't sleep waiting for you, then I got thirsty, I heard you say that nobody would believe you, if they knew you could go back in time." Jareth replied making Deadly sigh, knowing he could trust his son as they were sitting at the table.

"Yes I can, but I go back to the time when your uncle and I were little, when things were good." Deadly said.

"Because of Grandpa Jareth, right?" tne dragon boy said, surprising him, that his son was smart enough to figure that out.

He nodded, making Jareth promise not to tell anybody else, especially not Dudley making him get it, hugging his dad, sensing he needed one, which was helping him feel better feeling in the mood, to tell a story making Jareth excited, because his dad told the best stories ever, making the Phantom of the Muppets chuckle telling it.

Dudley could hear them, but smiled because Deadly had not been happy all day, so was leaving him be right now, going back to his and Piggy's room and after the story, Deadly heard Jareth yawn guessing that now it was bedtime, too tired to go upstairs, going to the living room curling up on the couch, going to sleep already.

Dudley was not surprised by this later that morning, making Suki and Sumi wonder what their favourite uncle had been doing last night along with Jareth, that they had been sleeping on the couch plus saw the Haunted Mansion storybook that Deadly loved so much, guessing they'd had trouble sleeping.

"You could say that, go get ready for school, alright?" Dudley told them, seeing them go upstairs while he was making breakfast for both Deadly and Jareth, which they could eat when they woke up, leaving the house with Suki and Sumi, because he was taking them to school, hoping Deadly was alright.

"He just needs an nap, you know?" Suki said to him, seeing Sumi agree.

Later that day, Deadly and Jareth awoke but we're finding pancakes, making them happy, and were a bit groggy, so this was helping them wake up mentally, plus it was too late to take Jareth to school.


	93. Dealing With An New Sitter

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but glad people are enjoying plus seeing Coco yesterday inspired an new OC who is a Raven named Imelda who might be magical, and she is befriending Deadly plus she babysits Jareth, Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi which is adorable.**

 **In this one, Dugli, Ellie, Suki, Sumi and Jareth get an new baby sitter in the form of Imelda, who is a female Raven but very nice plus Jareth gets mischievous with her, trying to get away with things.**

* * *

"Woah, who's that, and how does she know your brother of a phantom?" Sam asked Dudley

"Oh that's his friend, Imelda who he met in London, over winter break in London." Dudley replied

It was just a typical day in the studio, but the otjers noticed a female Raven in a Purpke hooded top and black jeans with Deadly, as she'd moved to America from England making everybody she was shy around new people or Muppets making Deadly get it needing to tend to Piggy making Imelda smirk.

"Just let her be, to warm up, alright?" he said seeing them get it, going about their business as Imelda was exploring, liking things laughing softly at their antics hoping Piggy was being nice to Deadly, making Dudley get it because Imelda was friends with his brother.

Nn"Are you alright, as your pager went off?" Imelda asked him.

"Yeah, it's just my kids's school, which is weird because normally, Deadly's son is normally the cause of mischief." he replied seeing Ellie tugging on his trouser leg, guessing she was curious about Imelda, or something had happened seeing Dugli had an accident, needing changed.

"Thanks sweetie, as these things happen, p,us that's Imelda, your dad's friend." Dudley told the female toddler dragon seeing her go play.

Plus Deadly was going to hang out with his phantom friend, so would ask Imelda to watch Jareth, Suki and Suki and Ellie along with Dugli since Dudley and Piggy were going to be doing Up Late With Piggy so they could not be left alone without a sitter so asking Imelda if she could, seeing Ellie excited, because she liked the female raven.

"S-Sure I could, King Deadly, as you are pretty amazing." Imelda told him.

"Hey don't be so shy, as Ellie likes you, so I can explain to Jareth, Suki and Sumi." Deadly told her, making her smile as she was reading to Ellie because she wanted Deadly to read her a story, making Deadly smile.

* * *

"Wow, we got an new sitter that's a raven, and is she nice?" Jareth asked.

"Yes she is, and her name isvImelda but shy." Deadly told him, Suki and Sumi, who were in pyjamas plus we're excited to hear they were getting an new sitter, meaning chaos would ensue, when somebody new was in their life.

"Daddy's going to play with his phantom friend, and dressed up as the Phantom." Ellie said to him.

Imelda was here, as she was nervous, about watching Jareth, Suki and Sumi despite being used to Ellie, seeing Dudley and Feadly grin seeing Ellie hug her leg making her grin, as Jareth, Suki and Sumi were curious as because they'd just seen Coco which both Deadly and Jareth were obsessed with it, thinkimg she might be from the spirit world makijg Deadly chuckle.

"Maybe she is one of the spirit creatures in disguise, like Dante!" Jareth said, makijg Imelda giggle at the little dragon boy and was seeijg him cuddlimg a plush but was ordering food for her and them, makijg Jareth grin in the mood for mischief making Sumi and Suki nervous, because a lot of babysitters normally ran away, because of their cousin's mischief.

"Jareth, please go easy on Imelda, we think she's cool, and don't want her, to run away." Suki told him.

Imelda was feeding both Dugli and Ellie before the food came, plus she had calmed down an upset Dugli, who had gotten upset after Dudley and Piggy left, so had sang to him so was doing well, with things.

Jareth was impressed by that, seeing that Imelda was good with his baby cousins, tempted to cause mischief but his cousins liked her, yet he was unsure about her, making the female get it.

"It's alright, I don't bite, plus your dad told me all about you, but it's alright." Imelda told him, as the food arrived but saw Suki and Sumi there hoping that Imelda was alright, seeing her still there.

"Relax, I know how to deal with mischievous phantoms." she assured them, making them curious going to the kitchen, seeing soda burst open, guessing that Jareth was behind it, seeing the light blue scaled boy grin.

"Jareth, that just made a mess, but I get it." Imelda told him cleaning up using magic, surprising them making Jareth grin as he was getting carried away but it remained her of Deadly's antics, plus she knew the boy was just playing with her, impressing Suki and Sumi that she hadn't ran off, like all the other sitters.

"Let's just say, I'm different from others, alright?" Imelda told them.

"I told you, she has to be a spirit creature, you know?" Jareth said, making Imelda grin, that the little dragon boy had figured it out of sorts, but letting him be, since Deadly had told her, that Jareth was like him, so would know how to help seeing Suki and Sumi go to bed on time, while Jareth was playing, knowing Deadly was still out, probably causing antics.

Later that night, Imelda was chasing the light blue scaled boy, giggling at him, catching him, scooping him up gently, as he was staring at awe at how colourful her wings had became, grinning knowing he had been right.

"Yes, but I am looking out for your dad, but also you since you're like him, but this is our little secret, since like your father, you are sensitive to magical going's on, alright?" Imelda said hearing Jareth yawn, since all the mischief and playing had worn him out which she got, tucking him in hoping Deadly was alright.


	94. A Little Upset

It was just a typical morning, but Imeldasensed that Deadly was anxious about something, making the female magical Raven curious yet worried, hearing noises from his secret workshop in the attic guessing, he was working on pranks making her shake her black feathered head, hearing Deadly cursing in dragon making her relieved he was not cursing in normal, or he would put money in the swear jar which Dudley and Piggy had came up with, since Jareth was learning bad words from his father sometimes.

She saw various potions brewing and bubbling, guessing that was why he was upset, seeing him nearly jump, seeing her as he had horn defenders on, because some noises scared him' or annoyed him, which Imelda got, hearing him sniffling guessing he was thinking about Jareth, his and Dudley's adoptive father, the former goblin king stroking his back.

"Ssh, Deadly it's alright, Jareth is alright, he's not going to fade away." she assured him humming to him, which was soothing him makimg Jareth, Suki and Sumi wonder if Deadly was alright, making Imelda tell them.

Poor uncle Deadly, he's sad, about grandpa Jareth, but Imelda can help him." Jareth told his cousins seeing Imelda nod plus seeing Deadly get sleepy, making the young dragons get it, as Deadly was the best uncle in the world, so we're letting her help him.

Dudley was tending to Dugli and Ellie, who were being good, despite it was nearly their nap time, so Jareth, Suki and Sumi had to be quiet or play quietly while their littler cousins were sleeping, but Dudley guessed that Deadly was feeling sad because they'd just seen Coco guessing it had made Deadly think of Jareth, their regal adoptive father.

"Yeah, but Ms Imelda is helping my dad, plus he is taking an nap." Jareth said to him making Ellie get it, plus wanted to make her dad feel better, making them get it, but it would have to wait, until after her nap, as she was feeling sleepy, along with Dugli so was seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi go play quietly, making Imelda smile, joining him.

"Deadly's sleeping, but he was grumpy, and cursing in dragon, instead of in English." she told him, as Dudley was hoping an nap would do his twin brother good, seeing her nod in reply, going to take Jareth, Suki and Sumi out for a while making Dudley smile.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, daddy, after your nap?" Ellie asked Deadly later, making Deadly smile at this, because he'd been feeling sad and grumpy until he took an nap, making the female dragon toddler get it, plus cuddle time was helping him relax, making Imelda grin because it was cute, relieved that Deadly was feeling better, because him sad worried her sometimes, plus saw Crystal show up.

"Is Uncle Deadly alright, as I sensed he was upset, right?" she said seeing him hug her.

"He was, but taking an nap helped, plus Ellie is helping." Imelda told her relieving her, because she cared about her family, making Imelda sense this, because they were a very close family, making snacks, so Jareth, Suki and Sumi were having fun.

"Wow, Crystal's here, which isvawesome, she must have been worried about my dad." Jareth told them


	95. To Shave Or Not To Shave

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and got Muppetational inspiration from my best friend, Heather, but seeing a thumbnail of Deadly from the old Muppet Show where he had a longish beard, then I saw what he looks like now since The Muppets movie/reboot show so it makes me imagine they made him shave, which made one thing lead to another in my head.**

 **In this one, Deadly's beard is back, much to Dudley's dismay trying to get his twin brother to shave but Deadly is very stubborn so things are going to get intresting, plus after hearing about the planet of dragons in the Marvel universe, I was imagining a regal female dragon from there befriending him.**

* * *

"Deadly, you need to shave, as your beard is coming back, from what I can see, plus Piggy might not like that." Dudley warned his twin brother.

"Hello, I'm the Phantom of the Muppets, if I want my beard back, I can." Deadly said, stroking his chin as he was leaving hearing Suki and Sumi ask, if he was alright.

"Yes little ones, my beard came back, but your father wants me, to shave and I hate doing that, plus the razor hurts." Deadly told them, making Jareth impressed, by his dad's facial hair touching it gently.

"That feels awesome, don't get rid of it, even if Aunt Piggy tells you to." he said, seeing Suki and Sumi face palm knowing their cousin was egging their uncle on, about this going to school, seeing Deadly and Jareth going to get breakfast.

Piggy spat out juice seeing Deadly's facial hair was getting wild again, making Deadly roll his purple eyes, so was drinking tea and eating cereal while Jareth was eating pop tarts, drinking apple juice wondering what the big deal was, because his dad might be growing a beard.

"It's a grown thing, my little phantom, don't worry about it." Deadly told him going to his secret workshop where nobody could bother him, or make him do what they wanted him to do humming to himself seeing his pet bat, Fangs sleeping making him grin, knowing that Dudley and Piggy would freak out, if they saw he had a bat with him.

He heard footsteps, becoming unseen, realising it was just Jareth, hearing him ask, if he was there and alright, saying that he did not care if his dad had facial hair or not, it was what was inside that counted knowing his dad had a good heart, when others gave him a chance.

"Awww, thanks for that, my little phantom, and wish that Piggy could get that." Deadly said, appearing from out of thin air making the young light blue scaled dragon boy giggle, hugging him unaware Dudley was watching impressed along with Imelda knowing when Deadly was little, he had a little beard so had tried to shave it, almost making a mess.

"Oh yeah,I remember that, that's why he doesn't want to shave." Dudley replied to her.

Deadly was surprised they were here, hearing Dudley say, he would help him shave, so he won't make a mess, seeing Deadly relent as Dudley was getting the razor, feeling his twin brother flinch a little, hearing Imelda assure him, that he was safe, so to relax seeing Deadly do that, as Dudley shaved and trimmed the beard a little showing Deadly making him impressed.

Dudley was putting face cream on there, to make his chin smooth, which felt good to Deadly, knowing one day, Jareth would be doing this when he got older, making Dudley get it.

"It's alright, we can help him, when it happens, Deadly." Imelda assured him.


	96. A Case Of Jumping Jitters

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and this was inspired by my best friend telling me about a pkanet of dragons so one thing led to another in my head, limeva female one befriending a certain phantom, so just ran with it along with the idea of Jumping Jitters which is like magical nerves.**

 **In this one, an new friend of Deadly's visiting gives him a case of the Jumping Jitters, which affects his magic to the point where he turns Piggy into a dragon but also keeps disappearing and reappearing until Dudley helps him get over it.**

* * *

"Whoa, I heard that my daddy made an new dragon friend, and she must be regal, like he is." Jareth said.

"You think that we can meet her, as she sounds intresting." Suki asked him.

"She is coming here, for afternoon tea, so yeah, as I heard daddy." Ellie said.

It was Feburary, and Deadly had indeed made a friend that was a female dragon, from a pkanet of dragons which she had only told Deadly, but he was smitten with her, which Dudley and Piggy found very cute, hoping this female dragon was nice, and treated Deadly well making Deadly get it, as his cheeks went pink, making his magic unleash, changing Piggy into a pink scaled dragon, with blond hair!

"Oops, I didn't mean it, honestly, but you look cute as our species, right Dudley?" he admitted.

"You actually do, Piggling, but this should be fun, meeting Deadly's new friend, Jelly." Dudley said, hearing Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Sumi giggle at this, because it was cute, not being mean which Deadly got, feeling nervous, hoping none of them would make him look foolish in front of Jelly.

"Just relax, as you're not just the Phantom, but King of thevLabyrinth and a dragon, just like Jelly, so just be yourself." Jareth said.

"Thanks my little phantom, as you have a point, so here goes, plus your aunt kind of is a dragon." Deadly said amusing Jareth.

"Uncle Dudley's gonna love that, best trick ever, in my opinion." he said to him as Jelly arrived, making Deadly nervous, keeping disappearing and reappearing, making Suki and Sumi curious, as Dudley knew what was going on.

"He has a bad case of the Jumping Jitters, which is like being nervous, just magically, I knew he had it when he turned Piggy into a dragon." he told them making Jareth get it, hoping his dad could get over it.

"The only way to stop them, is to address what brought them on." Dudley said knowing Jelly visiting was why, hearing Deadly explain, that he was afraid, that Jelly might not like him, if he showed her who he truly was, making them get it, hugging him, which was eloping him feel better, so was seeing Jelly there grinning, as she knew Deadly was different, from any male dragon on her planet.

"Alright, now my dad's feeling better, let's get this party started." Jareth said making them giggle.

Deadly was feeling much better, but deciding to let Piggy stay a dragon for a bit, as she was loving it, as it made her closer to Dudley and her kids making him grin, seeing smoke rings come out of her nostrils, making them grin, because it was cute.

"We have a lot of dragon stuff, to teach her you know?" Jareth replied, seeing Deadly nod but they were having fun right now


	97. Asking For Help Is A Good Thing

_Ugh, my horn is in major pain, but I can handle it, I am the Phantom but it hurts so bad._

"Deadly you alright, as you have been acting odd, is something wrong?" Dudley asked.

"No I'm good, don't worry." Deadly said, unaware his twin brother could smell his sore horn.

"It's alright to tell somebody, if you're not okay, or if something hurts, as even phantoms have to ask for help." he replied making Deadly sigh.

It was just a typical morning, but while Deadly was deciding to enrol Ellie in daycare, he was also dealing with a horn infection, but hiding that from the others, even if otners could smell it whimpering a little which Ellie heard.

"Daddy are you alright, you're not hurt, right?" she said, while on his lap, since Jareth was at thevstudio with Dudley and Piggy along with Suki and Sumi as it was half term, so he and Ellie were home alone right now so we're having daddy-daughter time.

"My left horn is sore, but hiding it from Uncle Dudley and Aunt Piggy because I don't want to bother them sweetie, plus daycare is going to be fun for you, like going to school is for your big cousins." Deadly told her.

"Will Dugli be there, too, plus why can't you tell them, about your horn, daddy?" Ellie asked him.

"Yes Dugli is going, and other adults think of me as brave and mysterious, I can't go running for help." Deadly said, as he heard her yawn guessing she needed an nap, telling herva story, and kissing her green scaled head letting her sleep.

"Shh, you three, Ellie just fell asleep, aftervI told herva story, and us talking about things." Deadly told Jareth, Suki and Sumi as they were back, making them get it.

"Oh yeah the daycare thing, but Dugli can help her." Jareth told him, as Deadly saw them go play quietly, so they would not wake Ellie up whimpering because his horn was getting pretty sore, biting his bottom lip, which Jareth saw.

"Jareth, I'm alright, don't worry boy." Deadly assured faking a smile, but the light blue scaled youngster was not sure about it, going to play.

* * *

"Yep, he has a horn infection alright, good thing he finally decided to tell us, now we can help him, like calling the doc." Dudley said, after Deadly had finally relented, admitting he had a sore horn stunning Piggy.

"Why didn't you tell us, it was hurting, as we coukd have helped sooner, you know?" Piggy asked.

"It's a matter of pride, as everybody knows I am the Phantom of thevMuppets, and I defeated Tex, so I thought, that I could make it go away." Deadly told her, making her get it hugging him.

"You may be the Phantom, and yes you defeated Tex, but there are some things, even a phantom can't scare away, you have to ask for help." Dudley pointed out, making Ceadly get it, going with them to the doctor, making Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Sumi relieved, that their uncle would feel better soon.

"Yeah, he finally told them, his horn was hurting." Ellie said seeing her cousins nod, hoping she was alright, seeing her playing with Dugli and blocks while their big cousins were playing dress up and seeing the video camera gave Jareth an idea, seeing Suki and Sumi curious, liking his plan.

They were making a video, like the things their uncle's did, plus Jareth knew that his dad liked doing magic, so showing off a few tricks, making Dudley chuckle, after they had put it on YouTube knowing Deadly would get a kick out of it, after the day he'd had since right now, he was putting Ellie to bed, as she was starting daycare in a few days.


	98. Peanut Butter And Jealous

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you're enjoying, p,us my Moana mug being broken, so imagined Deadly having a Phantom of The Opera mug which is fitting, and that it got broken by accident by his younger daughter, Ellie so one thing led to another.**

 **In this one, Jareth goes on a mischievous, attention grabbing spree, because Deadly is giving Ellie a bit more attention, because of her starting daycare, like trying to send Ellie away in the mail or scaring her about daycare, until Suki and Sumi expkain to their uncle, that Jareth is just being peanut butter and jealous.**

 **Pkus I have been watching the scene from The Muppets movie where he's standing up to Tex a lot on YouTube and love his laugh so can see Jareth doing the same laugh, when doing something mischievous**

* * *

"Uh-oh, was that Dadfy's Phantom of the Opera mug, that just got broken?" Jareth asked Ellie.

"Oh no, that is it, is daddy going to be mad, at me?" Ellie asked.

"What the blazes happened to my mug?" Deadly said, surprised.

It was the day before Ellie was due to start daycare, and she, Jareth, Suki and Sumi had been playing tag so Ellie using her magic had accidentally knocked over her dad's mug, that his friend, The Phantom of The Opera had given him, so hearing it smash had made Deadly curious.

"I was playing tag, and my magic activated knocking your special mug over, and broke it, are you mad at me?" Ellie told him.

"I am not sweetie, but proud of you, for telling the truth plus I was worried that you might have gotten hurt." Deadly told her having her on his lap, cuddling her, makimg her get it.

"Wait, so Ellie did something bad, and she didn't get punished, or in time out?" Jareth asked him.

"Ellie's too little to understand being in time out, plus it was an accident." Deadly pointed out.

Suki and Sumi had a feeling, that Jareth was wanting to get out of punishment card, like Ellie making them get it, he was jealous of his little sister having their dad wrapped aroubd her little claw, making them guess that he might get mischievous and want to get attention seeing a grin cross his light blue scaled face.

"Uh-oh, that's the look Uncle Deadly has, when he's being naughty."Sumi said, seeing Jareth getting postage stamps, finding Ellie putting them all over her, making Dudley curious about what the heck, his nephew was doing as Jareth was trying to post her far away, but the mailman saw him, getting the toddler dragon female out.

"What the hevk, why're you wearing postage stamps sweetie?" Deadly asked Ellie.

"Jareth did it, he said it was better than going on a plane." Ellie told him.

"Okay, first off, Jareth's in time out because he was being naughty, and second, let's get those stamps off you." Deadly told her, as he found Jareth playing with some of his magic stuff, wondering why his dad looked mad.

"Jareth, we don't send siblings away, to who-knows where, that's bad, really bad." Deadly told him, putting him in time out making him annoyed, that Ellie got away with things.

"Oh sure, you tied Aunt Piggy to train tracks, and nobody put you, in time out." Jareth muttered.

"She forgave me, plus I didn't send Dudley away." Deadly told him, seeing Ellie playing with Dugli, making him sigh, going to get snacks for him, Ellie, Dugli and Jareth when he got out of time out.

* * *

"Are you alright, uncle you look sad, is everything okay?" Suki asked.

"Sort of, Ellie is starting daycare in the morning, and Jareth acting bad, it bothers me." Deadly replied as he was tucking them in, seeing Dugli run in saying Jareth was being naughty, telling Ellie daycare was going to be scary, that the other kids would be mean, take her snacks which made Deadly mad.

"Jareth Pimperton, that is not cool, to say things like that to your sister!" he growled at Jareth, seeing Ellie crying scooping her up gently along with her stuffed dragon bear, glaring at Jareth making Suki and Sumi stunned that Jareth would do that.

"Ellie might not want to go tomorrow, from all those stupid things you told her, maybe you are peanut butter and jealous." Sumi said to him, going to see if Ellie was okay seeing her on Deadly's lap.

"Did what Jareth say, to me really true, that daycare is scary, that the other kids are going to be mean to me?" Ellie asked him, cuddling her dragon bear making Deadly sigh, as he was going to teach Jareth magic stuff, deciding to make him wait, until he could prove he could behave, impressing Dudley and Piggy.

"No sweetie, your brother was being a jerk, daycare is fun, and safe, I would never send you there, if I didn't feel it was safe, plus the otjer kids are going to think, that you're awesome so don't worry." Deadly told her Eskimo kissing her which Suki and Sumi found super cute.

"Don't be too hard on Jareth, he's just peanut butter and jealous." Suki said.

"Why is my brother jealous jelly?" Ellie asked, making them giggle.

"He's upset, because he wants to pkay with your dad too, and because of tomorrow, he is giving you his attention, which is why he was being mean." Sumi expkained to her, making Deadly get it, seeing Ellie sleepy, going to tuck her into bed, hoping to talk to Jareth in the morning hearing a manical laugh making Deadly surprised, as it was Jareth.

"I'm leaving, as you like Ellie better than me, you give her cuddles when she does things like break your favourite mug!" Jareth said making Deadly get it, his son was having a meltdown like him, making Dudley and Piggy wonder what was going on.

"Jareth's running away, because he thinks, that Uncle Deadly likes Ellie more." Suki said.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel peanut butter and jealous, as I love both you and your sisyer, just she's too little to do magic tricks or have Harry Potter read to her, I was trying to make her feel not left out, plus daycare tomorrow is quite a big deal for her, but that means we can have fun." Deadly assured him.

"I'm sorry I said those things to Ellie, and tried sending her to England." Jareth said, making Piggy giggle, seeing Deadly hug him, feeling him shaky, getting an idea to read to him a little.


	99. Making Valentines

Deadly grinned, as he was helping Suki and Sumi make Valentine cards, as it was nearly Valentine's Day because he was enjoying it, plus saw Jareth making one for Sneaker, Constantine's daughter making him grin lol us he was making one for Jelly, his friend from the planet of dragons making Jareth grin.

"Yes, Jelly is your special friend, so she's going to love it." Suki told him.

"Yeah, and Sneaker will like the one, you made for her." Deadly replied.

Dudley grinned, as hevand Piggy were having a personal day, on Valentine's Day, not telling Kermit because he would freak if he knew, plus planning surprises, making Deadly chuckle, because he was helping using his magic, making him excited plus he and Jelly were going to hang out later making Jareth hope that his dad would not get the Jumping Jitters again.

"Nope, I got this, but we should tidy up, as your aunt and uncle are leaving soon, plus I have to order dinner for us, and your cousins, you know?" Deadly said to Jareth, as he was doing that, a,ong with Suki and Sumi making him relieved plus Ellie and Dugli were playing just as Dudley and Piggy were leaving.

"You three be good, Alrigjt?" Piggy said seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi nod, as they saw them go, making Deadly chuckle, because he let them, along with Dugli and Ellie have some major fun, when they were together ordering in.

While he was doing that, Jareth, Suki and Sumi were getting into pyjamas, which Deadly had asked them to but he had his locket open looking at photos like one of him and Vincent Price, along with one of him, Dudley and Jareth when they were baby dragons.

"Whoa, who's the phantom besides you, in that picture, he loojs just as cool as you." Jareth asked him, making Deadly surprised that his own son snuck up on him, explaining about Vincent Price making them get it, guessing he had taught Deadly some of his tricks.

"Yes, he was a good friend, but let's get ready, as dinner will be here soon." Deadly said, closing his skull shaped locket going to the kitchen giving Jareth along with Suki and Sumi an idea, to make him a Valentine, because you coukd give them to friends and family.

"Yeah, it'll make him happier, as he looked sad, when he told us about his friend." Suki said, since they and Jareth got to stay up late, when Deadly watched them, going to have dinner, as it was here making them excited drinking soda which being big kids, they could have while Dugli and Ellie were drinking milk.

"He'll like it for sure, thevHaunted Mansion is his favourite ride at Disneyland, after all." Jareth said, making Suki and Sumi agree as they knew that Deadly had sometimes taken Ellie out of daycare because of his daddy claws, doing things with her like getting ice cream which Dudley and Piggy were surprised by.

Deadly was surprised seeing what they had made him, which surprised him, hugging them, making Jareth, Suki and Sumi happy that Deadly was feeling better just as Dudley and Piggy got home, wondering that Deadly was feeling better.


	100. Letting Crystal Move In

"Sweet, Crystal's gonna live with us, she's awesome." Jareth said.

"Yes as this house has a lot of room, plus Crystal gets lonely." Deadly replied.

"Yep, plus we can have fun, you know?" Jareth replied.

Indeed, Deadly was letting his goblin niece, Crystal live with them, which Dudley and Piggy did not mind, because they liked having Crystal around, making Ellie happy too, making Jareth agree hoping his big cousin liked living here, since they were family making Dudley agree.

"Yes, but we are a big family, which is a good thing, you know?" Dudley said, as Deadly agreed putting finishing touches on Crystal's room, hoping she would like it living in a mansion.

"She lived in our family castle in thevLabyrinth, she'll be fine." Dudley assured him.

They saw Crystal appear, in her signature red robed look, Pkus had used her magic, to pack most of her things from her room in the castle hugging Deadly, making Jareth, Suki and Sumi grin, as things would be fun, saying that Dugli and Ellie were at daycare making Crystal get it, hoping things were okay.

They were letting her get settled in, while Jareth, Suki and Sumi were playing, making Piggy chuckle, knowing Deadly had backup for when she and Dudley had date night, or Up Late with Piggy was happening like tonight, making Deadly roll his eyes making Dudley get it leaving him be, chuckling since they had errands to do, along with picking Dugli and Ellie up from daycare, hoping they had a good day.

"Relax, the house won't fall apart, while you're gone." Deadly joked.

"I know, but just keep things calm, you know?" Dudley said.

Crystal was exploring the house, and hungry going to the kitchen, making herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with milk grinning, hearing her cousins being rambunctious, seeing what they were doing, as Deadly walked in guessing his niece was getting used to being here, knowing she did not want to cause trouble.

"You don't as you're family, I couldn't leave you, in the castle by yourself." he said.

"I know that, but I will get used to it, in no time." Crystal told him.

He saw Jareth, Suki and Sumi needed to take their naps, seeing them come Ibside going to their rooms relieving him, making Crystal get it adjusting her glasses which sat on her magenta skinned, beak like nose.

"Yeah, you will, plus things will be intresting, you know?" Deadly told her.


	101. Taking It Easy

**A/N**

 **This one was inspired after seeing The Muppet Thought Of The Week video with Animal and Walter, where Deadly started and ended the video confused, along with seeing some of the comments related to that so one thing led to another Pkus Deadly being snarky in that one and another of those videos makes me laugh hysterically.**

 **In this one, Deadly reaches exhaustion, passing out so has to rest up, which Piggy is okay with and hopes that Dugli, Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Sumi take it easy on him, as he needs his rest**

I can't believe we reached 101 chapters with this series, which is awesome, plus might write a spin off series of stories related to this one

* * *

"Deadly, you alright, after doing two Muppet Thought of The Week videos, despite Animal knocking over the camera?" Piggy asked the dragon male.

"I guess, plus Animal knocking over the camera, seems to have amused everybody." Deadly told her.

It was after filming another Muppet Thought Of The Week video, despite already uploading one for this week, onto thevMuppets YouTube channel, and things had gotten amusing, like Deadly being confused to Animal knocking over the camera trying to copy Walter, but right now, Piggy was worried about Deadly.

He had gone to calm down, get something to drink to feel better and cuddle Gloria Stefan, his pet penguin which normally helped, when he was he was tired but dizzy, making Gloria Stefan worry, needing to get Piggy.

"Something's wrong with Deadly, I knew it." Piggy told herself going to where they hung out, finding Deadly passed out, making her worry, guessing he was exhausted, wrapping a purple blanket around him, needing to call a doctor.

"Deadly, you alright, as you passed out, and Gloria found you." Piggy said softly to him.

"Is he alright, as he was a bit confused, during what we were doing?" Kermit asked.

"I hope so, as Jareth, Suki and Sumi will be worried about him, along with Crystal." Piggy told him.

The doctor was examining Deadly, saying it was exhaustion, making Piggy relieved, meaning Deadly just needed to rest up, hoping things back home were calm, taking him home seeing Crystal reading to Dugli and Ellie making her smile taking Deadly to his room tucking him in.

"Just rest, my phantom, you're off daddy duty, and show stuff, until further notice." she said, putting ear muffs on his ears leaving his room, seeing Dugli, Crystal and Ellie curious listening to Piggy explain, hoping Deadly would feel better and that Jareth, Suki and Sumi would take it easy on him, especially Jareth as he was like Deadly.

"Hey, what's wrong with Uncle Deadly?" Crystal asked along with Suki and Sumi, listening to Piggy tell them which they got, but hoped that Deadly would feel better, seeing her agree, because they cared about him.

"Yeah, Jareth might need to know about this, you know?" Crystal told her.

They saw said light blue scaled dragon boy playing soccer in the house, as Piggy grabbed the ball, annoying him, but calming down after hearing what was going on, hoping his dad would feel better.

"He will, but we have to let him rest, alright?" Crystal replied to him.

A few days later, Deadly began to stir, not realising he'd slept a whole week, wondering how he'd gotten back to the house forgetting he'd passed out in the studio, seeing Dudley relieved, that his brother was feeling better.

"I slept a whole week, after passing out at the studio?" Deadly asked seeing Dudley nod.

Everybody in their little family were relieved that Deadly was feeling better, knowing he needed to take it easy, despite him saying that he could go back to work, as they were just looking out for him.


	102. It's OK To Be Scared

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and hope peopke like, plus this one was inspired by the newest Be Inspired PSA on Disney Channel that they put on YouTube talking about anxiety as well as panic attacks so one thing led to another.**

 **In this one, Deadly has a panic attack because of what's happening in July for the Muppets and because he can't go to the attic in the studio, but Dudley calms him down explaining it's alright to feel like that, something we can relate to.**

* * *

Dudley was surprised, hearing that Deadly needed help, realising he was being overtaken by his anxiety and having a panic attack which was not good since he had them sometimes finding him in his secret workshop which he called his attic sitting in a ball all shaky, plus his tail was shaking making Dudley worry.

 _He gets like this a lot, either from the pressure of being King or Tbat he's leaving Ellie out and he needs help but right now, he needs to be calmed down before we can talk, get to the bottom._

He was relieved that Dugli, Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Sumi weren't here right now, because Deadly was Suki and Sumi's favourite uncle and the best father ever according to Ellie and Jareth, sitting beside him wrapping his arms aroubd his brotner in a hug feeling how shaky he was humming something, that their adoptive father, King Jareth used to sing when frightened or upset.

"Ssh it's alright to panic, it's nothing to be ashamed of, or hide plus I'm right here." Dudley assured him, hearing Deadly breathe deeply beginning to feel better a little making Dudley guess that one thing had happened, to have set him off this way hearing Deadly explain, that the attic was gone which was his safe space, making Dudley get it.

"You need somewhere like that, to calm down when you're like this, but you'll feel better, you realise a certain bad frog and his little thief have anxiety and sometimes have panic attacks?" Dudley said, seeing Deadly nod.

"Yeah, he had one, but we can help each other, right?" Deadly to,d him drinking tea, seeing Dudley nod liking where his twin brother was going, hoping he was alright, seeing Piggy wonder what had happened, hearing him tell her making her get it, the big news about the Muppets performing live in London this July had freaked Deadly out, feeling bad.

"It's alright, I helped him out, and he's feeling better, we should let him be." Dudley told her, seeing her agree seeing it was almost time to pick Dugli and Ellie up from daycare, along with the fact Jareth, Suki and Sumi would be home soon, so they were going to pick Dugli and Ellie up knowing maybe Jareth and Ellie coukd make Deadly smile.

* * *

Jareth, Suki and Sumi were understanding about the trip to London would be a vacation, and that Deadly was feeling nervous about it so had a panic attack which made them hope, that he was alright, seeing him drinking tea after doing homework hugging him.

"Daddy, it's alright to be scared, everybody does like when we do new things we're nervous about like the first day of school, or having to get a shot or facing a stinky oil tyrant who almost destroyed a certain theatre, yet we get help to feel brave." Jareth told his dad.

"Using Tex Richmond is not the best example, you know Jareth?" Sumi pointed out.

"Yeah well my dad threw him off the theatre roof, plus makes us feel better when we're scared and teaches us cool stuff like magic, so we can make him feel better, scare his anxiety away." Jareth said making both Sumi and Suki get what he meant.

"Thanks you three as that is helping, plus your uncle was helping too." Deadly said hugging them making them relieved he was feeling better seeing Dudley and Piggy were going to the studio.


	103. Party Antics

"Wow it's Chinese New Year, that means we're having a party, right?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, and yes we are having a party, since this time of year is very important." Deadly said.

"This should be fun, for us as well as the kids, you know?" Piggy said seeing Dudley agree.

It was indeed Chinese New Year which madecDeadly and Dudley very happy, which Piggy got "Oh we knowing a lot of Asian food would be in the house, plus gifts as well, seeing Jareth running aroubd doing karate which Sneaker had taught him, making Dudley sigh, seeing Deadly chuckle, knowing he was just playing.

"Oh we were more hyper than him at that age, we snuck into the Royal kitchens, scaring the chefs so we could have Yreats, among other things." Deadly pointed out, seeing Dudley face palm knowing Jareth was going to get ideas.

"Just be careful what you say, as Jareth is more like you." he advised Deadly, seeing Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi eating fortune cookies, until something unseen snatched some, making Piggy shake her head, knowing it was Jareth guessing he had been listening, to what his dad had been saying, making Dudley sigh, hoping that woukd be the dragon boy's only trick tonight, because the party was starting, meaning guests would be arriving.

"We can play quiet, and stay out of the way, but what about Jareth, since Uncle Deadly basically said, he could prank to get his way?" Suki said making Dudley and Piggy get it, saying to get them or Deadly, if Jareth kept up what he was doing.

"Thanks daddy, as you're smart like mommy as well as uncle Deadly." Suki said going to play, seeing Jareth had tricked Dugli into pkaying with magic stuff, making Ellie sigh grabbing the wand, knowing her dad would not be happy, that her brother was playing with his stuff hearing Jareth snort like their dad.

"Should we get dad, or what, Sumi?" Suki asked.

"Maybe we should, who knows what Jareth might do?" Sumi said.

Deadly and Dudley already had stopped Jareth from eating a lot of fortune cookies, as the light blue scaled dragon youngster was already being hyper, without fuelling up on cookies, hearing Ellie tell them, the other stuff Jareth had did making Deadly guess to put Jareth in time out, to cool down for a bit while the other kids were having fun.

"Maybe if you calm down, you might help with some of my tricks, alright?" Deadly told Jareth, going back to the party making Dudley and Piggy impressed, knowing Deadly was being a good father, drinking punch which was soothing, seeing everybody was having a good time.

After being let out of time out, Jareth was helping his dad impress the others doing magic, impressing everybody knowing things would be slow in the morning, because of the party.

* * *

The next morning, Jareth was still sleeping along with Suki and Sumi, from being up late because of the party, compared to Dugli and Ellie who had been up early, running around and playing, making Dudley and Piggy chuckle since before going to bed, Deadly had helped them clean up, so he was tired as well which Dudley got making pancakes for brunch, knowing that woukd get the otjers to wake up seeing a sleepy Jareth with a wand.

"He forgot to give it back to Deadly, but this shoukd be intresting." Dudley said, as the male youngster was waving it, accidentally turning Dugli into a monkey!

"Cool, Jareth did something funny, let's give Dugli bananas!" Ellie said, making Deadly wonder what was going on, seeing Jareth waving one of his wands, face palming, seeing his son making the furniture levitate, along with turning Piggy's hair green.

"Uh-oh, Jareth, your aunt's gonna flip, if she sees!" Dudley warned his nephew seeing Jareth turn breakfast into cake and ice cream sundaes impressing Deadly.

"Alright Jareth Pimperton, that's enough, plus why is Ellie pkaying WithnA monkey, that looks like Dugli?" Deadly asked.

"Jareth turned Dugli into a monkey, great right?" Ellie said making Deadly chuckle, as he could change his nephew back later hearing Piggy flipping out, while Jareth, Suki and Sumi were eating up after Dudley had changed it back into pancakes.

"Deadly, why did you change my hair?" Piggy said.

"Aunt Piggy before you go code red on my dad, it wasn't him, it was me because I was pkaying with one of his wands, we used last night." Jareth admitted as Deadly fixed it, making Piggy relieved stunned seeing Dugli was a monkey, seeing Deadly point to Jareth.

"It was a sleep deprived accident, Pkus it was just something funny." Jareth said sounding grumpy.


	104. Sneaking His Pet On Vacation With Them

Deadly was was excitedly packing for London, because he, Piggy and the family were going there before the show that was happening at the O2 making Suki and Sumi happy, along with Dugli and Ellie along with Jareth knowing Deadly was going to hang out with the Phantom of the Opera.

"And your mom and I have to perform with the others, but we can still have a family vacation." Dudley told them, seeing Deadly in his pink cardigan, realising he might not be able to take D.J his pet with him, making Dudley get it.

"D.J's part of our family, just like Gloria Stefan, he deserves a vacation, as daddy needs his snuggles." Jareth said.

"We get it, but some animals are hard to bring on vacation, meaning he might need a sitter." Piggy told him.

"What about Gloria Stefan, does she need a sitter?" Ellie asked.

"No, as she's used because your uncle just has to use movies, beside Maryini, to calm her." Deadly said, while packing seeing D.J in a cardigan like his, making him sigh, because he hated leaving his pet here, getting a sneaky icea, since Dudley was putting Gloria Stefan in his tactical tote so why not?

"D.J I have a sneaky plan, to bring you with me, plus I can just say Gloria Stefan let you in my carry on." he told his iguana seeing him chuckle, hoping that nobody would rain on his parade, seeing Jareth there basically saying how they could bring D.J with them, hearing his dad say, that he already had a plan set in motion.

"Don't tell your uncle or Piggy alright?" Deadly told his son.

"This should be fun, you know?" Jareth replied to him.

Dudley wondered what they were talking about, seeing Ellie and Dugli getting ready for bed early, along with Suki and Sumi as they were travelling tomorrow, seeing Jareth being his usual self, plus Dudley was making him hot cocoa to calm down because he would be grumpy tomorrow, if the kid didn't sleep.

"I bet Gloria Stefan's in bed with Dudley." Jareth told his dad, going to bed, making Dudley wonder where D.J was making Deadly relieved seeing his iguana there, cuddling him as he Kew it was bedtime, which made Suki and Sumi wonder why Deadly had an exotic pet.

"Yeah you need to sleep, or we can't pull off that idea." Deadly told him, as they were in their room, while Deadly was getting ready for bed, getting in seeing D.J beside him, like with Gloria Stefan drifting off.

* * *

The next morning, Dudley and the family were up, plus Deadly was hoping that D.J would settle during the flight making Dudley wonder what was going on, but Jareth was keeping what was going on a secret, because he knew his dad did not want to leave D.J behind, so hoped that thimgs would work out, as they were going to the airport, so Suki and Sumi were telling Jareth and Ellie what flying was like.

"I think we can handle it, you know?" Jareth told them, seeing Ellie nod, wondering what he and Tneir dad were doing, knowing it involved D.J seeing Jareth that Ellie would not tell the adults that her dad had snuck D.J with him.

On the plane, Deadly was listening to music on headphones, while Jareth was watching movies but Suki and Sumi were co,ouring plus Ellie was taking an nap, plus Dudley was with Piggy and had Gloria Stefan with him.

When they got there, Dudley was surprised that D.J was here, guessing Deadly knew about this, seeing Jareth nod in reply.

"You brought Gloria Stefan, plus she would be lonely, without D.J you know?" Deadly told him making Jareth amused.

"Fine, but be careful, alright?" Dudley told him


	105. What's So Scary About the Dark?

**A/N**

 **I got inspired after listening to Muppetational music so had to write.**

 **In this one, it's Spring Break, but the kids are off or Tbat plus Ellie is embarrassed about not liking the dark until her brother Jareth reveals to Deadly, and help her.**

* * *

Deadly grinned as he knew that Easter was coming up, because Ellie and her cousins were on Spring Break plus there would be a lot of candy in the house, thanks to the Easter Dragon that visited their house making Dudley grin because it was sweet plus he and Piggy had been busy, so Suki and Sumi along with Jareth were hanging out with their cousins.

"Yep, we're just goofing around, plus Dugli and Ellie are having a play date, so yeah." Jareth said walking on the playroom ceiling making Dudley sigh, shaking his head, knowing Deadly encouraged his son's mischief knowing things were going to be crazy, especially on Easter once the kids got their paw like hands on candy.

"Hey, all kids get like that, uncle plus Dugli and Ellie will be like that." Jareth pointed out, seeing Suki and Sumi agree seeing their cousin come down grinning like Deadly, in the middle of mischief or about to unleash antics, seeing Dugli and Ellie ready to go making Deadly sigh. Plus he had to watch the kids while Dudley and Piggy were going out tonight.

"Yeah epic phantoming is gonna happen!" Jareth yelled making Dugli and Ellie jump.

"Oops sorry about that, did not mean to do that." Jareth replied.

Deadly got what his older son meant, hoping that Ellie was alright as she seemed a little off, unaware she was scared of the dark but she was hiding it from him, because Deadly and Jareth loved the dark, hoping they would not find out, in case Jareth made fun going with Dugli and Dudley leaving the house.

"Something's wrong with her, Ellie I mean but hope she's alright, I didn't scare her right?" Jareth said.

* * *

That early evening, Dugli, Jareth, Suki and Sumi were in pyjamas but goofing around, and playing baseball in the house using a rolled up bunch of socks, instead of a baseball so things would not get broken or anybody hurt, but they were getting riled up from playing seeing Deadly duck, getting it impresse by this seeing it was almost Dugli and Ellie's bedtime making Ellie gulp making Jareth, Suki and Sumi exchange a look.

"I think my sister's scared of the dark, but my dad doesn't know, which is weird." Jareth said.

He saw them going upstairs, but Ellie was making herself unseen so her dad could not put her to bed, or turn the light off, making Deadly confused wondering where Ellie was, thinking she was playing hide and seek which was odd because it was bedtime seeing Jareth there.

"I think Ellie's afraid of the dark, which is why she's not wanting to go to bed." Jareth told

"Is that true, Ellie?" Deadly called out seeing her appear looking ashamed.

He was listening to his younger daughter tell him, while on his lap, cuddling her telling her that being afraid was nothing to be afraid of, going to Ellie's room sitting on the bed, telling her that being the Phantom, he had power over the creatures that were in the closet making Ellie impressed, feeling a little better, after her dad put on the night light.

"Is Ellie alright, after that, uncle?" Suki asked, seeing Deadly nod, as they were hanging out, since they could stay up a bit compared to Dugli and Ellie and later, after coming back from doing phantom stuff, Deadly went to check on Ellie seeing her asleep cuddling her dragon bear making him smile going to his bedroom.


	106. Trying To Help Their Dad

"What's up, with uncle Deadly, did he have a bad day, why he's grumpy?" Suki and Sumi asked, making Dudley get it sighing as even the kids were noticing that Deadly was upset.

"Some goblins in tne Labyrinth were questioning, why he deserves to be King, because of his past, but he has changed." Dudley told his daughters seeing Dugli, Ellie and Jareth playing, plus both Ellie and Jareth noticed their dad needed cheering up.

"Those goblins that said that to daddy are mean, he's the best ruler ever, they should leave him alone, right Jareth?" Ellie said seeing her brother agree, as he hated when others were mean to his dad, goblin or human, sometimes even some Muppets were wary of him.

"You're onto something, Ellie, for being little, you're a genihs as they should know, tnat dad changed." Jareth said getting an idea knowing his dad needed a confidence boost, plus he was using this also as an excuse to cause antics, seeing D.J hiding making them get it.

"We're gonna make dad so happy, nobody will get him down, but we gotta go, to the Labyrinth." Jareth said making Ellie excited, hoping he knew how to go there by himself, seeing him open the portal following wondering what her brother's pkan was.

"Let's just say it involves me kind of making a mess, to tne point where dad will have no choice, but to come and fix it making the creatures and goblins see, they can trust him." the light blue scaled dragon boy told her seeing him in Tneir dad's throne wearing a king like cape but also their dad's back up crown, as it was like dress up, dressing like a knight.

"Let's make one big mess, to help dad." Jareth said, as he was getting started much to the servants's anxiety.

* * *

"Hmm, Jareth and Ellie have been really quiet, especially Jareth, I better go see." Deadly said going upstairs not finding either of his kids in the house, seeing a herald from the Labyrinth appear, saying antics were going on, making Deadly guess where Ellie and Jareth were going there, hearing laughter as he appeared in his castle, seeing Jareth dressed regal, p,us plus his friends were running riot throughout the castle seeing Ellie hug his tail.

"It was Jareth's idea, to help you feel better, as you were sad." she told him, making him touched by this making the creatures and goblins wonder if he was going to pull tricks seeing him shake his head at them, calming Jareth down surprising them at how calm he was being about his kids being mischievous.

"It's alright but let's go home, plus we can talk about it later." Deadly told them, as they were leaving.

Back home, he was tucking both Ellie and Jareth into bed, proud they had been trying to help him, with some of what the other creatures thought of him in the Labyrinth, making Dudley wonder what had happened, listening to him tell him impressing him hoping his nephew and niece were alright, seeing Deadly nod.

"Yeah they were being sweet, to help me out, so go easy on them." he told Dudley


	107. Deciding Where He Belongs

Deadly was feeling confused, because he liked living in this world, but a lot of the goblins and creatures in the Labyrinth wanted him to live there, besides he was the king so to them, it made no sense why tne dragon make lived among humans and their pressure was driving him nuts to the point where he was screwing things up like making potions almost wrecking the attic he called his secret workshop, or distracted watching the kids.

"What has you so upset, not your normal self?" Dudley asked him hearing him tell him.

"Oh boy, I get now but you're torn, about this, right?" Dudley replied hearing mischief going on, as Jareth was running amok adding to things as Deadly roared, stunning Dudley, making the kids surprised by his outburst.

"Sheesh dad, all I did wad walk on tne ceiling, no need to roar." Jareth said.

"That's not why, you know how you, Ellie, me and your dad walk between two worlds, the Labyrinth and this one, well some creatures back home are trying to make your dad decide, where he belongs." Dudley said.

"Oh boy no wonder dad roared, but we have to move, right?" Jareth said, making him nervous.

Suki and Sumi got it, despite Dugli and Ellie being confused, about what was going on, despite Deadly telling them to go play while they talked but Dudley was making Deadly strong Martini to relax him, making the kids get it, leaving them be.

"Hey you'll figure it out, plus your kids are worrying about you, as there are good things about being both here, and home in the Labyrinth as home is where your heart is." Dudley advised him.

Deadly nodded as he was sipping Maryini which was helping him relax giggling hysterically and hiccuping, making Piggy exchange a look, wondering if it had been such a good idea to give Deadly wine, seeing Dudley nod knowing that he might be hungover the next morning so hoped nobody would mind seeing Deadly drinking up, hiccuping.

"Relax, I'm just loosening him up, as this whole choosing where he has him stressed." Dudley told Piggy.

* * *

Deadly was feeling better later after last night, hearing Jareth ask if he, Ellie and them were moving to the Labyrinth making the light blue scaled dragon male sigh, because he wanted to do what was best for him, along with his kids sighing since he loved being in this world despite being infamous, plus he also loved being King of the Labyrinth realising he did not have to choose, he could walk between both worlds, making him grin.

"Dad you alright, did you make up your mind, are we moving?" Jareth asked confused.

"No we're staying here, but I'll explain later." Deadly told him making Jareth happy.

Deadly saw Ellie there but was happy that she, her brother and dad were staying and not moving away, despite the fact they were regal in the Labyrinth, going to get ready for the day, making Deadly smirk getting ready himself.

Dudley, Piggy, Suki and Sumi noticed that Deadly was in a better mood, guessing he figured things out seeing him nod


	108. Keeping The Phantom In Check

"Alright it's Thursday night, it's phantom time!" Deadly sang to himself.

It was indeed Thursday night meaning he was going to unleash thevPhantom, while Piggyband the others were at Rowlf's having drinks which kept that side of him in check so Kermit and the others would not flip so was in the restroom putting on his Phantom look hoping the others had left so they would not freak.

"Deadly you there, you're in a good mood-" Piggy said making the dragon male face palm at this, managing to sneak out before she caught him, or saw him dressed as the Phantom again, since he kept that a secret which only Jareth and Constantine knew about.

He was having a blast, scaring people knowing the otjers would flip, if they knew he did this especially Dudley but aroubd sunrise was going to the studio, changing out of that look back into his normal look yawning sitting in Piggy's bean bag chair zoning out as his pet penguin Gloria Stefan was cuddling him.

Piggy wondered what Deadly had been doing, that had made him a sleepy dragon, seeing his phantom stuff, making her guess he had been doing that, just not on the others which was good, letting him rest unless the others wanted to deal with a grumpy yet fashionable dragon despite the fact he looked cute right now, like Dudley so was letting him be.

Later that afternoon, Deadly began to stir, remembering he had been out, and that Piggy had almost caught him but relieved she had not because that would have been awkward knowing how everybody felt, about the Phantom of the Muppets drinking coffee seeing Piggy there.

"What were you doing last night, that you're tired?" Piggy asked him.

"Umm you promise not to tell the others?" he told her seeing Dudley curious.

"I won't tell them or Dudley if it is Phantom stuff." Piggy said.

"Yes I was doing Phantom stuff, so keeping it in check." Deadly replied.

She got that plus knew how the others did think that the Phantom would come back, but Deadly seemed to be keeping it in check hugging him because he was being calm lately, knowing Jareth, Suki and Sumi were looking forward to hearing stories later.

"Just get some sleep, as you look tired still." Piggy told him going to join Dudley.


	109. Trying To Grow Wings

"Are you sure, this is a good idea?" Crystal asked her uncle, as Deadly nodded.

"Yes as I am fed up with the other dragons teasing me, because I do not have wings." Deadly replied to his niece making sure that Dudley did not know what he was doing.

He knew the other dragons gave him grief, just because he did not have wings like them, and he knew Crystal made her own spells so figured she could help him create a spell that would give him wings, which Crystal was unsure about relieved Dudley was not knowing but knew somebody else that might be able to help, his friend Jelly from the planet of dragons.

"Wow what's going on, why is it so magical and awesome in here, can I help?" Deadly heard Jareth ask.

"I'm creating a spell here, to create wings." Deadly told his son.

"Woah you can do that?" he asked making Deadly grin..

"It's an experiment, Jareth." Crystal told her cousin.

They saw him go play, hoping he would not tell Dudley or Piggy what he was doing, because they would flip or stop him, but he did not care as they had no idea what it was like to be teased, making Crystal get it seeing Dudley there making Deadly sigh, because Jareth must have let slip.

"What are you thinking, dear boy trying to give yourself wings?" he said to him.

"I want to fit in with the other dragons, and tired of being mocked!" Deadly snapped stunning his twin brother at his tone getting it but giving yourself wings was not the way.

"I get it but you don't need wings to be awesome, as you are charming, plus stood up to Tex Richmond, along with being thevPhantom you know?" Dudley told him.

"Yes, but I want more dragon friends who would get me, like Jelly does." Deadly said looking away, making Crystal and Dudley exchange a look, knowing Deadly just needed a lift hugging him stunning him, along with hearing it was the other dragons's fault if they did not want him to be their friend making Deadly nod.

"You still want to make that potion, or what?" Crystal asked seeing Deadly shake his head making her relieved along with Dudley going to have some tea making Jareth surprised that his dad was not flying or had wings.

"We talked him out of it, but you will get it, when you are older." Dudley told his young nephew.

* * *

"How are you after earlier, since we stopped you from doing that spell?" Dudley asked Deadly.

"A bit better after what we talked about, you know?" Deadly replied.

It was late evening in the mansion like house, and Dudley knew that Deadly was still awake as usual, unaware he had used his time travel spell after what happened earlier, so he wanted to make sure he was alright plus they were having a late night snack seeing Deadly eating cake.

"You realise I'm not going to stop with this idea, you know?" Deadly murmured, going upstairs making Dudley sigh hoping his brother would drop it, as he did not want to see him hurt.


	110. Nervous About A Fashion Show

Dudley and Piggy we're seeing an nervous Deadly, as they were going to a fashion show that some of his designs were being modelled at, so the kids were at the studio while they were at the event, because a fashion show was not the best place for kids, plus it would be padt their bedtime, plus they were concerned because Deadly might get the dragon blues again, like when that jerk called Deadly's design garbage, seeing Deadly fingering the tulip on his lapel.

"Don't be so anxious Deadly about your designs, as they're amazing, plus if anything bothers you, they have me but also Dudley to deal with." Piggy assured him, making a small grin cross the dragon male's face at her words.

"Thanks, as that makes me feel better, let's get going." Deadly said to them, wearing his signature look but also his black and purple cardigan to help him feel comfortable, among the fashion that would be there plus maybe some Martini might loosen him up.

He was relieved, hearing people and bloggers loving his designs which made him relieved, making him feel better guessing the special flower Piggy had given him was working, making Dudley and Piggy happy, because they had been worried for him.

"Ueah, let's go get a drink." Deadly told them, plus was checking in on the kids, hopimg his little phantom was not driving Kermit and the others too crazy, making Dudley chuckle.

"I bet Jareth and Ellie are behaving, but you are a good dad." Piggy told him because she did not want to see him upset, or get dragon blues again knowing the kids were alright, along with Dugli and Ellie plus she and Dudley along with Deadly were buying them gifts because they were missing the kids.

"They're probably having fun, especially your little phantom, as you taught him new spells." Dudley told Deadly.

* * *

"Double or nothing you guys, plus you think my dad is doing alright?" Jareth said, as he, Suki and Sumi were still up while Dugli and Ellie had just went to bed, so they were pkaying card games along with poker which Sneaker had taught him.

"He's gonna be fine, our mommy will make sure nobody makes him feel sad." Suki said to the light blue scaled dragon boy seeing him nod as they were having snacks hoping their parents would tell them about the fashion show and wanting to give Deadly hugs in case he did get the dragon blues again knowing the special flower that Piggy had given Deadly had cheering properties.

"Yeah, that was so nice of our mommy, as uncle Deadly was sad, so she loojs out for him because they're friends." Sumi told him.

"Yeah, my dad was sad after that jerk hurt his feelings, but Aunt Piggy and Uncle Dudley made him feel better." Jareth replied.

It was now really late and they were getting tired, getting onto one of the couches in the break room, out like lights, relieving zKermit because Piggy had told him, that Jareth stayed up, like Deadly, hoping Deadly was alright knowing that they would be back in a few days so was letting them sleep.

A few days later, Deadly, Dudley and Piggy were back, plus had brought gifts for Dugli, Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Sumi hearing them thank them, making Jareth happy along with Ellie, that their dad was Hapoy, seeing Dudley nod proud they had not driven Kermit and the others crazy like they had imagined would happen, if they went somewhere without the kids.


	111. Cooling Down While Overheated

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, plus writing a spin-off to this called A Few Years Later about Dudley and Piggy's family a few years later, and the antics.**

 **This one was inspired by it being extremely hot where zi live which inspired this one and Deadly was overheated so Deadly cools the mansion like house, by turning it into thevNorth Pole of sorts.**

* * *

Piggy and the otjers noticed that it was pretty warm, for the beginning of Summer, only she was worrying for her husband and his twin brother because dragons did not like extreme heat, despite being dragons hearing him being grumpy "I bet and yelling, besides whimpering making Kermit surprised, hoping the stylist was alright.

"He's not a big fan of extreme heat, so cut him slack!" Piggy said to,him getting a frappe for her husband because he loved them and it might cool him down besides Gloria Stefan his pet penguin going to her dressing room finding Deadly lying down on the bean bag chair with Gloria Stefan on his lap who were both miserab.

"Here, I brought you a frappe to help, but sorry the two of you are feeling this way." Piggy told him kissing him, feeling how hot his lips were stunning her hoping things would cool down, letting him be knowing if he was like this, Deadly was grumpier making her gulp.

"He's probably turned the house into tnevNorth Pole, knowing him." Dudley said softly.

"I bet he did, and that would be intresting." Piggy replied to him.

Dudley nodded falling asleep, so she was leaving him be, as sleeping might help him feel better seeing Kermit wonder, if Dudley was alright hearing her tell him that Dudley just needed to rest.

* * *

Jareth, Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi were giggling as Deadly had turned the mansion like house into thevNorth Pole minus the polar bears and right now, they were having an epic snowball fight hoping Dudley was alright, making Deadly worried as he had explained that in extreme heat, dragons did not do well making the kids curious, seeing Crystal agree being a magenta furred goblin girl, since extreme heat made her magenta fur sweat.

Deadly was stunned seeing Piggy WithnA grumpy, overheated Dudley leaning on her with Gloria Stefan on his shoulders making him throw a snowball at him, seeing a smile on Dudley's face, making them relieved he was cooling down a little making them happy seeing him playing too, making Piggy relieved that her husband was starting to feel better.

"Yeah, this was what I needed, you know?" Dudley said seeing Gloria Stefan agree pkaying with the kids making Deadly hope that Dudley did not have to go back to ThevStudio in case he got overheated but Piggybagreed letting him stay home, plus Deadly had cooled the mansion like house since it had been like a sauna.

"You're welcome, as we needed to cool down." Deadly said seeing Dudley agree throwing snowballs making Deadly chuckle.

Later after the kids went to bed, Deadly undid the spell relieved the house felt cooler yawning, as they might find it hard to sleep tonight making himself ice tea going to his room.

i


	112. Getting His Nose Burnt

"Oxford Street is awesome, and look at all the awesome stuff we're finding." Piggy said, seeing Deadly agreeing wearing a fedora as it was hot during Summer.

He along with Piggy and the others were performing at the O2 so he and Piggy were shopping for themselves, but also the kids that belonged to him, Dudley his twin brother and himself.

"Deadly, you did put on sunscreen, right?" Piggy asked the light blue skinned dragon male seeing him nod, Pkus he was in his purple suit which was pretty dashing unawsre the sun was taking a toll on his nose which he had forgotten to put sunscreen on.

However later when they were having afternoon tea, Piggy's eyes widened seeing his nose was beet red, and burnt, feeling bad for him, knowing they could tend to it once they got back, seeing him bring out his Phantom mask which concealed it, impressing her.

"I can handle it, besides nobody will know, only you and Dudley, you know?" Deadly replied.

She got it, hoping Dudley wouldn't freak out finding out, that his twin brother had gotten his nose sunburnt, sighing sipping tea knowing Ellie and Jareth along with Suki and Sumi would be stunned when they found out, seeing Deadly roll his eyes.

* * *

"It was just an accident, Dudley, besides I am the Phantom, remember?" Deadly stated, after getting back to the others, and showing his twin brother his nose, hoping the others did not see, putting aloe Vera on it making the others wonder what was going on.

"Nothing to worry about, alright?" Deadly to,d them, making Dudley sigh.

"We were having fun on Oxford Street, I forgot alright?" Deadly said.

Piggy hoped that Dudley would take it easy on Deadly, because people made mistakes but Deadly looked cute with his lobster red nose right now making Dudley smile at his wife, surprised by the things she'd bought for them and the kids.

He would talk to Deadly later, seeing him with Gloria Stefan, which was cute hoping he was alright as the show was soon knowing later, Deadly would probably have his own fun so that was probably making him happy.


	113. Gaining Weight

"I just wanna eat and eat, like Jareth, Suki and Sumi and my big Cousibs!" Ellie said.

"Hehe I know sweetie, but let's not let uncle Dudley know, as he just foubd out Suki and Sumi got hit by the Gut Grower like Jareth and you besides Sneaker." Deadly to,d his younger daughter.

Apparently recently while helping Sneaker and their big Cousibs which Jareth was a part of getting a lost toy back from Bunsen's lab, the Gut Grower his invention that altered metabolism encouraging slow weight had went off, hitting Jareth, Ellie, Suki and Sumi so they were beginning to get chubby like Sneaker, which Deadly and Piggy were fine with.

"Yeah we can eat all Thd junk food and candy we want, not get sick or full!" Jareth said seeing Suki and Sumi agree, as it was dinner time and they were eating a lot of burgers making their growing bellies happy, making Deadly chuckle as he was watching them, while Dudley and Piggy were out.

"Cool my sisters and Cousibs are gonna be cute, right?" Dugli asked his uncle.

"Yes, but they can't help it, plus they might take an nap in a little bit, plus their chubbiness won't be noticeable until nearly Thanksgiving, and they're alright." Deadly told him seeing Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Dumi getting sleepy because they were having a food coma lying on the couch which was cute and Deadly was taking a photo, sending it to Pggy's phone.

* * *

"Who wants a late night snack, to help their growing bellies?" Deadly asked seeing Ellie and Jareth excited.

"We do daddy, we're really, really hungry, like our big cousins." Ellie said seeing Jareth agree.

It was late night/early morning and while Suki and Sumi were sleeping, Ellie and Jareth were awake because staying up late would help Tneir chubbiness grow according to Sneaker so saw their dad making a big hot fudge sundae, making them exvited, seeing Deadly chuckle at this because they would be cuter as they grew up, p,us they had fourteen hearts so it was fine.

"Mmmmm, thanks dad, this is great, p,us my belly is happy right now, along with Ellie's!" Jareth told him while they were at the table making Deadly smirk as they were being cute and knew they would not be sleeping until later, since Suki and Sumi were in bed because they had school compared to Ellie and Jareth.

After eating, they were playing and building a fort like a castle which he and Dudley lived in when in the Labyrinth, making Deadly chuckle helping them, because it was funny, like when he and Dudley were that age, staying up late so did not care what Dudley would think, if he saw that Ellie and Jareth were up late.


	114. Reminding His Inner Phantom

**A/N**

 **While listening to my favourite Vampirina song, Find Your Inner Ghoul, I was thinking about Deadly so one thing led to another.**

 **In this one, Deadly is feeling like not doing phantom stuff so much, until Jareth helps remind him, by doing antics.**

* * *

"Sweet, dad's practicing magic which is the coolest!" Jareth said, making Ellie agree despite Dudley and Piggy worrying, thinking Deadly should be careful, or keep the Phantom bottled up inside.

"Are you crazy, he loves being the Phantom, people love it too." Jareth said unaware Deadly could hear them, going to his secret workshop a little blue on the inside making Ellie and Jareth worry as their dad had a mild case of the dragon blues.

"We have to make daddy feel better, or he'll never do magic again, as it's a part of him." Ellie said seeing her brother agree getting an idea remembering when Tex Richmond had pushed him aroubd, Deadly forgot being the Phantom, so he just needed a reminder.

Jareth grinned dressing like a mini Phantom even wearing the same mask as his dad, impressing Ellie, dressing up too making Jareth smirk, becoming unseen through his magic, unleashing antics which Deadly could hear along with the rest of the family's reactions curious to see what was going on, seeing pies flying on their own, hitting Dudley and Piggy, making him snort hysterically in laughter.

"Wait if Deadly just walked in here, then there must be another phantom!" Piggy squealed.

"Yes there is, and let Deadly be as he loves magic, and being my friend." a voice said.

Deadly's grin grew bigger watching this, as it was like what he would do as the Phantom, knowing who this one was, telling it too go home but thanking it.

"The kid is pranking at genius level, Halloween is going to be epic this year." he muttered.

* * *

"So you liked what I did, and it made you feel better?" Jareth asked, as it was bedtime and after reading and tucking Ellie in, Deadly was with Jareth.

"Thanks as you made me feel better, but it was funny seeing them react to your antics." Deadly replied tucking the light blue skinned dragon boy in, kissing his head seeing him out like a light as Deadly left.

Dudley wondered why his twin brother was smirking so much, realising who had been behind those pranks, seeing Jareth was taking after his father very much, making Deadly grin, drinking tea.


	115. When A Phantom Has Chocolate

Piggy noticed that Deadly looked a little anxious, compared to Dudley knowing a certain thing calmed dragons down, chocolate which was basically dragon nip, making Dudley chuckle knowing his twin brother could use some chocolate, seeing Piggy getting chocolate cake making Jareth, Suki, Sumi, Dugli and Ellie curious to why she was getting chocolate for Deadly.

"Because chocolate helps calm him, like dragon nip, so hope it works." Dudley said to them, seeing Jareth get it, because his dad had expkained it to him, after he had asked.

"I hope uncle Deadly is alright, you know?" Dugli asked Dudley.

"He will once he calms down." he told his son, as Deadly was in Piggy's dressing room, but was anxious thinking that Tex might want to get revenge on him, like in the dreams he had been having, which he kept from Jareth and his nieve's and nephew besides Ellie as he did not want to scare them.

She was entering with a lot of chocolate cake, hoping the smell would attract the mischievous dragon male, seeing it was working and he was cuddling Gloria Stefan seeing her get it leaving the tray on the table along with milk, because Up Late with Piggy was starting so hoped Deadly would be alright.

"Mmmmm I'm surprised she brought me chocolate as it is like cat nip for dragons, and guess Dudley was teaching her, about our kind." he said in between bites making Gloria Stefan curious, because she cared about him, so was letting him be hearing him giggling after eating, because of it's effects on dragons besides the sugar high putting on his Phantom outfit.

* * *

"Is Deadly alright, why was he acting like his Phantom self in a long time?" Kermit asked Dudley, as he and Piggy were tending to a certain mischievous dragon male who had passed out after pulling antics which had made for a very unforgettable Up Late with Piggy which had impressed the others.

"He will be, as he had dragon nip, because he was pretty anxious." Dudley replied to him.

It was later that night at the studio, and after Up Late With Piggy, but Dudley and Piggy's kids along with Ellie and Jareth had been impressed by Deadly's antics despite what the adults thought or might think of what he just did.

"He was just being himself which he has not been doing in a while." Jareth told Kermit, seeing the others get it, plus Dudley was taking his twin brother home and was tucking him into his bed putting one of his Haunted Mansion plushes beside him, seeing Deadly cuddling it.

"Is he alright, but I feel bad for giving him chocolate, as he went Phantom." Piggy told Dudley.

"It's alright, as he needed to let loose." Dudley replied to her, seeing Jareth running around dressed like his dad, making Suki and Sumi giggle at him, making Dudley sigh at his nephew.

"Just calm down, as your dad is resting even if he did inspire you, with what he did." Dudley replied seeing Jareth go to his room as he was still wired in energy, just like Deadly.


	116. Throwing A Tantrum

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series but hope people are enjoying, plus this one was inspired by a certain ep of Muppet Babies besides something my friend, Kaley and I were talking about so hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, something is bothering Deadly to the point of anger or breathing fire, so the family is trying to figure out why so they can help him calm down, and it might involve his old stomping grounds.**

* * *

"Yikes, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the attic or mansion, let's hope you don't start breathing fire." Dudley said to Deadly making Piggy and the kids at the table curious.

"So what if I did wake up grumpy, or breathe fire, what're you going to do, stop me?" Deadly replied grumpily making Ellie stunned but Jareth impressed.

It was morning and everybody was having breakfast, and for some reason, Deadly had women up on the wrong side of the bed which happened with people and Muppets, not just dragons so Dudley hoped that his brother would calm down or snap out of it before he got worse, or got angry to the point of breathing fire, he needed to figure out what was making Deadly upset, so he could help.

"I want to see dad breathe fire, like the dragons in boons, that would be awesome!" Jareth said, as Crystal sighed.

"Jareth it wouldn't, it would be dangerous, just leave your dad be, to cool off alright?" she said seeing Dudley nod.

He saw Deadly annoyed accidentally spilling tea on his favourite cardigan, hearing annoyed growls from his throat, making Dudley and Piggy exchange a look, thinking maybe he should stay home in case anything happened, or Kermit added to the anger, seeing smoke rings coming out of Deadly's nostrils, making Dudley gulp.

"Let's just cool down, alright, no breathing fire, alright?" he said hearing Deadly snort, going to his sevret workshop making them relieved leaving, telling the kids especially Jareth to be good, and to behave seeing Crystal say she would make sure nothing would happen, hearing Jareth playing ball making Suki and Sumi exchange a look.

"We promised to behave, remember, not run wild!" Ellie said.

"I'm just having fun, maybe that's why dad is grumpy, because nobody will let him have fun." Jareth replied, making Suki and Sumi gulp, hearing Deadly had left the mansion like house, needing help and Crystal was the only big kid they knew impressing the magenta furred girl they were asking for help.

"I think it might be to do with his old home, as some people want to fix the theatre and the attic up, I think that's why Deadly is grumpy." Crystal said.

They were going to where the Muppet Theatre was, seeing construction guys running away, making Crystal and Jareth guess that Deadly was scaring them off, gping inside hearing singing, and manical laughter making Jareth sigh.

He was calling Dudley and Piggy as maybe they could calm Deadly down, seeing Dudley there stunned this was what was upsetting Deadly seeing Deadly in his old space, cuddled in a ball, making Dudley get it stroking his back, telling him those feelings would die down soon, seeing Piggy agree, knowing Deadly loved being in there when Kermit and the others used the theatre.

"We'll find you somewhere just as good as here, trust us." Crystal told her uncle, as they were leaving.

* * *

"How's daddy feeling, after being upset?" Ellie asked Jareth, because Dudley had told her, Dugli, Suki and Sumi what was happening and it had also stunned them that Deadly had a meltdown, and was sleeping right now cuddling his favourite stuffed dragon.

"He's taking an nap sweetie, we should just leave him be, p,us Scales is helping him, just like when he was yourvage." Dudley told his niece making her get it, like when she or Dugli had tantrums.

Plus Dudley had made them afternoon snacks, including milk and bat shaped cookies for Deadly, because he knew that always helped make Deadly feel better after feeling sad or having a meltdown, so just wanted to make him smile, seeing Jareth agree because he hoped his dad would feel better, as Dudley had found some space in the studio, that might make Deadly happy.

"Yeah, p,us we can make the space phantom like." Sumi told them seeing them agree.


	117. Dirt Clods and Late Nights

"How did this happen to Deadly, and is he alright?" Piggy asked Dudley.

"Apparently the kids especially Jareth and Sneaker were throwing dirt clods and one hit him." Dudley replied.

"It was just an accident, plus he was in the hit zone!" Sneaker said.

It was the last few days of Summer so everybody had went to the park, but the kids had been rambunctious despite being on the pkaygroubd so had started a dirt clod fight, but had gotten carried away, accidentally hitting Deadly in the head knocking him out much to everybody's surprise, well except for Constantine.

"Sneaker did this to me the first night we met, so I know how he feels, but is he alright?" he asked Dudley who had put an ice pack on his twin brotjer's head to help bring the pain down.

"Actually this happened before, when Deadly and I were little, as we were having a dirt clod battle in the Labyrinth only one of the Fire Gang did it, and Deadly got hit to protect me." Dudley said impressing Jareth and Sneaker hoping Deadly would be alright hearing him come aroubd whimpering.

"It's alright, it was like history repeating itself, but it was just an accident." Dudley said seeing Deadly nod.

"It just really hurts, Dudley, like last time, those kids have strong arms." Deadly said grumpily.

"Sorty dad that happened, but at least you're alright." Jareth said seeing Dudley nod.

He was making Deadly a drink, as that might calm him down, plus Ellie was asking if Jareth was in big trouble for doing that to Tneir dad seeing Dudley shake his head, hoping that woukd not happen again seeing Deadly cuddling Gloria Stefan which was helping relieving him and the others, thinking the Phantom would come out in Deadly.

* * *

"How're you feeling, Deadly after earlier?" Constantine asked.

"Still a little sore, but your kid has a good arm." Deadly replied.

"Yeah, she threw a rock at my head when we first met." Constantine said.

It was late night/ early morning in the mansion like house, but Deadly had let a certain master thief that was his best friend in, and were in the kitchen drinking and hanging out, hoping Piggy did not know or she might freak compared to Dudley after earlier since Deadly did not make friends easy, just like Constantine so they fitted each other very well.

"Plus she and my little phantom are going to shake the school up, when it starts in a few days." Deadly said.

"Da, Sneaker was practicing the other day, so yes." Constantine replied.

Later that morning, Dudley along with Jareth found Deadly sleeping on tne couch in the living room, guessing he had let Constantine come over plus had been drinking wine so was letting him rest, makijg Jareth hope, that Ellie let their dad rest or he got grumpy seeing Dudlry agree with his nephew.

"We should let him be, until he wakes up." Dudley said as they left the room.


	118. Getting A Little Excited

"Uh-oh, Halloween is approaching, which is Deadly's favourite holiday, besides it being his birthday." Piggy said to Dudley making Jareth and Ellie excited.

"Dad's the Phantom, you know Hallowern makes him happy, so let him be." Jareth butted in.

It was the beginning of October which was making Deadly very, very happy because his favourite holiday which was also the day he had been hatched by his and Dudley's adoptive father even if the others got nervous because Deadly got carried away, like helping decorate the studio.

Plus Deadly had been buying decorations with Ellie and Jareth's help as they both loved Halloween like Deadly, not getting why some of their uncles were Eitner worried just because their dad loved Halloween making Dudley grin as he was planning things for Deadly's party and had ordered a cake from a bakery.

"This should be fun, and let Deadly decorate as our kids are used to his style, just not the studio." Dudley told Piggy kissing her, hearing organ music making him sigh knowing Deadly was letting the Phantom out a little, hoping that he could keep that in check.

"Uncle Dudley knows that Deadly can't he,p it, this is his time of year." Crystal said to them.

"Yep, plus Jareth loves it too, because he gets just as mischievous, like Uncle Deadly." Sumi said seeing Suki agree.

They could hear Deadly maniacally laughing, making Dudley sigh, hoping his brotjer would go easy on everybody else since he and Piggy were going out for dinner, knowing Deadly would have serious fun with the kids, while they were out.

* * *

Deadly chuckled along with the kids, as they were decorating the cadtle beyond the Goblin City for Halloween, making him, Ellie, Jareth, Sumi and Suki happy, hoping that Dudley and Piggy were having fun at their date night seeing Deadly using his magic impressing Jareth, as he had magic too along with Ellie, only theirs was not as strong as their dad's because they were kids.

"This is awesome, plus too bad the adults won't let you decorate the studio." Jareth said seeing his dad snort.

"It's their loss, as we know how to have fun, on Hallowern like Constantine and a certain little thief you like." Deadly said.

Ellie, Suki and Sumi giggled at his response, seeing Deadly sigh, because they had to get home before Dudley and Piggy did and worried, in case they got back, seeing Deadly and the kids had left the mansion like house, going back before that happened, plus Deadly was making himself a pumpkin spice latte after they had gotten back, as he had found the recipe online, since that was his favourite at Starbucks this time of year.

"I see the house is still in one piece, after we left, which is good." Dudleybsaid, after he and Piggy got back, making Deadly roll his eyes at his brother, after the kids had went to bed, because he loved this time of year and was planning to run riot on Halloween night.

"Like I would really trash the house, even though my inner phantom is becoming excitable, you know?" Deadly said, his eyes glowing with magic, making Dudley sigh, knowing this always happened this time of the year, unawsre Jareth had just seen, impressed wanting to ask if his dad was alright.

"Jareth, what's wrong, you're still up, eh and saw what your dad did?" Dudley asked his nephew.

"Yep it was cool, but is he alright, my dad?" Jareth replied to his uncle.

"This time of year, your dad gets excited, so his powers get carried away." Dudley told him.

"Cool, and bet it's going to be awesome, when we get to Halloween." Jareth said.

Deadly agreed with his son, knowing that his magic got hyper this time of year, he was the Phantom of the Muppets aftervall, besides being crown King of the Zlabyrinth so he could not help himself, which his kids and nieces knew, even if the others did not seeing his dad's tail wagging excitedly, giggling softly seeing Dudley get it.


	119. Pigging Out On Candy

It was late night on Halloween, his favourite time of the year, but Deadly was chowing down on Halloween candy that he had collected while trick or treating by himself, plus would help his kids with their candy besides the treats at his party making Dudley worry, because he was either going to gain weight like during the holidays or getva stomach ache.

"Ohhh yeah, this is the good stuff, and I can handle myself." he said to himself.

While he was trick or treating but also pranking and pkaying dingdongditch, the otjers were at the studio having the annual Halloween party, making Piggy hope that Deadly was alright, despite Dudley saying that Deadly was having his own fun, meaning he might be sore in the morning, making Ellie wonder what that meant.

"Dad might get sick orva stomach ache, because he eats a load of candy, besides birthday cake." Dudley said.

"Ohhhh, but you can help him, right?" she said seeing him nod.

Jareth had been trick or treating with his cousins, so we're now at the party, knowing his dad was probably with Constantine having fun or causing antics, grinning like his dad, when causing antics.

* * *

Dudley saw Gloria Stefan come into his and Piggy's room the next morning, making them guess that Deadly was not feeling good, so was going to his twin brother's room hearing moaning, guessing Deadly had too much candy on Halloween again going to get a hot water bottle knowing he probably had been sick when he got home sighing.

"I know you can't help yourself on Halloween, but it's alright, these things happen, even Jareth was not feeling good either." Dudley said to Deadly seeing him nod in reply remembering their father doing this with him, every Phantom Night back in the Labyrinth growing up.

"Yes, I remember and Sarah annoyed by the fact you pig out on candy, but a lot of humans do that too." Dudley said seeing him get sleepy which relieved him, knowing Jareth was the same compared to Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi who had saved their candy for later relieving him.


	120. Finding Out Something Surprising

"Deadly you alright, as Piggy's hugs never hurt you before?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me, Dudley." Deadly lied to him.

It was now Fall but Deadly had been having pains in his right side recently, which Piggy's hug had touched and trying to be the brave dragon and Phantom of the Muppets that he was, seeijg Dudley leave him be getting onto his bed resting his head on the purple cushion seeing his pet, Gloria Stefan there.

"You sure you're alright, is it your side again?" she asked him.

Deadly had cast a spell on said female penguin, so that she could speak, just like him and Dudley, which Jareth, Ellie, Sumi and Sumi knew about but loved it.

"It is my side, but I can't let them know, because they would freak out, which I can't let happen, besides you don't see the dragons in story boons running for help-" Deadly said whimpering.

"You need help, as it is hurting you, plus our family can help." Gloria told him.

She went to get Dudley and Piggy, making them surprised, that Deadly was in pain, making Dudley guess what might be going on with his brother, needing to be sure before saying, helping Deadly up.

"How did you know?" Deadly asked.

"A little penguin told me." Dudley replied.

Crystal along with Jareth listened as Dudley told them what was going on, but not to tell Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi yet, seeing them nod as they left, hearing Ellie ask where her dad was going.

"He went to help Uncle Dudley with something, so don't worry." Jareth told her.

"Very good as we promised not to tell, but uncle Deadly is gonna be alright?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe, as my dad's side always hurts, and that hug Aunt Piggy gave him made it worse." Jareth replied.

He was going to do his own thing, hoping his dad would be alright, guessing it might be something serious, so was waiting until his dad and uncle came back, before worrying.

* * *

"Are you sure it's gallstones, can our kind even get them?" Deadly asked surprised.

"Ceadly, if humans can get them, then yes because our internal fire inflames them, but you're gonna be alright." Dudley said after the doctor revealed the results of the ultrasound, revealing that Deadly had gallstones which was why his right side hurt a lot.

"Let's just keep this between us, why worry the who,e family, or the entire Goblin City?" Deadly said making Dudley shake his head at him.

"Deadly we care about you a lot, and having gallstones is nothing to be ashamed of, like when Piggy hurt her leg, and was in hospital, plus I'll tell her to be gentle when she hugs you, so it does not irritate your gallstones." Dudley assured him making Deadly feel better, deciding to keep this from zKermit and the others, making Dudley get it squeezing his brother's hand gently.

"Thanks, as this is scary, and sore, so things are alright." Deadly said.

Later they returned, relieving Piggy, seeing Deadly go upstairs, plus the kids were in bed, because it was pretty late changing into pyjamas seeing Gloria Stefan happy to see him, hearing him tell her, what had been going on.

"I can still hug you, right without it hurting?" Gloria asked him.

"Yes, as long as you're careful, plus Piggy has to be careful with her hugs too." Deadly said as he was getting into bed because it had been a long day so was out like a light just as Dudley came to check on him, guessing he'd told Gloria what was going on knowing the kids were going to be surprised, or ask questions when they woke up.


End file.
